Donated Life
by Deh Cullen
Summary: No passado, Edward tomou uma decisão e seguir em frente, mal pensando nas consequências. Anos depois a verdade o atinge e ele é tomado por um sentimento nunca sentido antes. Tudo o que ele fará agora é correr atrás dela. Verdade que mudaria sua vida para sempre.
1. Prólogo

A casa estava fria e silenciosa naquela manhã de janeiro. Isabella mantinha os olhos fechados – embora já estivesse acordada há alguns minutos – e tinha certeza de que nevava. Espreguiçando, ela se virou na cama de casal e suspirou, sorrindo um pouco.

_Ela estava de férias. _

Retirando as cobertas do seu corpo com cuidado, a morena se levantou, dirigindo-se até o banheiro, onde escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Depois de prender os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, ela se dirigiu à porta ao lado.

O quarto de sua filha.

Isabella abriu a porta com cuidado, sorrindo ao ver sua pequena garotinha de dois anos ainda dormindo. Os cabelos castanhos estavam atrapalhados, embolados em meio ao travesseiro. Os olhinhos verdes estavam fechados e ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

_Linda_.

Para não acordar a filha, Bella não demorou muito no quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si. Não demoraria muito para que Emily acordasse, então se dirigiu até a cozinha, onde começou a preparar o café da manhã.

Ela realmente não conseguia acreditar que tinha sua pequena. Alguns julgaram cedo quando Isabella ficou preocupada em ter um filho, mas ela não imaginava que fosse se apaixonar um dia e queria ter um filho cedo, para que pudesse brincar com ele, seguir seus passos...

Essas eram as razões que a fizeram procurar uma clínica quando completou seus 25 anos. E agora, ela tinha Emily. O melhor presente que ela poderia pedir.

- Mama? – A voz suave de sua garotinha soou pela casa, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

- Aqui na cozinha, Amy – murmurou Bella, saudando a filha com o apelido carinhoso que dera a ela.

As duas tomaram café da manhã juntas, como sempre. Emily balançava as pernas freneticamente, em sua cadeirinha, enquanto tentava se alimentar sozinha. Bella ria da bagunça da filha, certa de que elas teriam de tomar um banho depois de tudo aquilo.

Emily possuía os olhos verdes – os mais lindos que Isabella já havia visto em toda a sua vida – e os cabelos castanhos. O formato dos olhos era de Bella, assim como o nariz. Mas a boca e os olhos... Eram do pai. Um pai que ela nunca iria conhecer.

- O que você acha de um passeio, Amy? – Isabella perguntou, sorrindo para a filha. – O que acha de irmos visitar o vovô Charlie?

Emily bateu as mãozinhas, animada. O sorriso da mãe se tornou ainda maior, seu coração como sempre se enchendo de amor pela filha. Ela não se arrependera nem uma vez de ter tomado a decisão de tê-la sozinha. Emily era seu orgulho, sua vida.

Ela faria qualquer coisa por ela.


	2. Capítulo Um: Surprise

**Edward POV.**

Eu tinha a certeza que meu celular tocava em algum lugar, mas eu não conseguia distinguir aonde. Afundei minha cabeça ainda mais contra o colchão, tentando puxar o travesseiro para mim, mas havia um peso.

Estranhando, abri meus olhos lentamente.

Acho que eu não havia dormido em casa de novo...

Notei, para confirmar minhas suspeitas, um peso no meu quadril, e lentamente, ao me virar, dei de cara com uma mulher que eu nunca tinha visto. Hmmm... Eu não me lembrava o nome dela.

Levantei, então, tomando cuidado com o braço dela que me segurava, pegando minhas roupas e as colocando rapidamente. Não me preocupei em me olhar no espelho, nem em deixar meu número de telefone.

Saí dali o mais rápido possível, encontrando meu carro na porta do prédio. Adentrei-o e peguei meu celular, deslizando a tecla de bloqueio e me xingando mentalmente.

_10 ligações perdidas do meu pai._

- Bom dia, pai – murmurei, enquanto dirigia por Seattle. – Desculpe não ter atendido antes, eu estava dormindo.

- _Sei_ – resmungou. – _Então, eu preciso que você passe lá em casa na hora do almoço, preciso conversar com você. Pode ser?_

- Claro que sim. Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, passar no meu escritório e depois vou para lá.

- _Certo_ – suspirou. – _Até mais tarde, então._

- Até, pai.

Não demorou muito para eu chegar ao meu apartamento. Estacionei meu carro na garagem e me dirigi até o último andar, onde ficava minha cobertura.

Para a minha sorte, eu não estava assim tão atrasado. Não gostava de trazer as garotas com quem dormia para meu apartamento. Não me considerava alguém mulherengo nem nada do tipo. Eu deixava bem claro para todas elas que era apenas uma noite.

E eu realmente esperava encontrar alguém um dia por quem eu fosse me apaixonar.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei minha roupa social de sempre do trabalho. Não era como se eu curtisse muito, mas como eu trabalhava como advogado, tinha minhas obrigações.

Segui para meu escritório. Não tinha clientes pela parte da manhã, apenas tinha que rever alguns papéis, mandar para alguns lugares e ajudar em outros.

Na hora do almoço, segui para a casa dos meus pais, que não ficava tão distante da minha.

- Edward!

Eu sorri para a minha mãe, envolvendo-a em meus braços e plantando um beijo na sua testa.

- Senti sua falta, querido – ralhou. – Você devia aparecer mais vezes.

- Desculpe – encolhi os ombros. – O papai já está aqui?

- Estávamos só esperando você chegar para podermos almoçar, querido. – Puxou-me para dentro de casa. – Por que você não vai lavar as mãos, enquanto eu coloco a mesa?

Revirei os olhos, ainda sorrindo. Não importava para minha mãe que eu já tivesse meus 28 anos.

Ela sempre me trataria como criança.

Lavei minhas mãos e segui para a sala de jantar, onde meus pais já estavam. Cumprimentei meu pai com um abraço e me sentei, deliciando-me com o almoço maravilhoso que mamãe sempre fazia.

- Como vão as coisas, querido? – indagou minha mãe.

- Vão bem, eu acho – dei de ombros. – Nada de novo...

- Você tem que arrumar uma namorada boa, filho – continuou. – Eu quero ser vovó logo.

Eu ri.

- Eu quero ser pai também, mãe – disse. – Um dia. Quando eu encontrar a pessoa certa para mim.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo.

- Fico feliz que pense assim.

Minha mãe não deixou que eu e meu pai falássemos de negócio na mesa, então tivemos que esperar até que tivéssemos terminado.

Acompanhei meu pai até seu escritório e me sentei diante de alguns papéis que ele estendeu para mim.

- O que é isso? – perguntei.

- Tem uma clínica aqui em Seattle que está para falir – suspirou, sentando-se na sua poltrona. – Eu estou querendo comprá-la. Peguei os papéis e queria que você desse uma olhada para mim.

Eu li rapidamente, assentindo.

- Uma clínica de fertilidade, sério? – Levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

- Tem casal que é doido para ter filho e não pode, Edward – deu de ombros. – Eu quero ajudar.

- Tudo bem – sorri. – Fico feliz que pense assim, pai. Eu vou levar tudo comigo hoje, analisar e amanhã eu te mando a resposta, pode ser?

- Obrigado.

Permanecemos conversando até que o horário de almoço da gente acabou. Minha mãe seguiu até o escritório dela, onde trabalhava como designer, meu pai voltou para o hospital e eu para o meu escritório.

Durante o começo da tarde, me preparei para uma audiência, então não tive tempo de dar atenção aos documentos que meu pai pedira. Permaneci até mais tarde no escritório, então, onde cuidei disso.

Liguei para ele naquela mesma noite e disse que era, realmente, um bom negócio. Meu pai iria investir muito no início, mas com o tempo, se tudo desse certo, ele iria lucrar e ajudar, como ele queria.

Valia a pena o risco.

- _Vou ligar para o dono e informar que vou fechar negócio, então._ – Ele me informou. – _Você vai comigo quando eu for assinar os documentos? _

- Claro que sim, pai – sorri. – A que horas? É só falar. Amanhã não tenho um dia muito cheio.

- _Eu vou combinar tudo direitinho e te mando uma mensagem, pode ser? Vou ligar para ele agora._

- Por mim, tudo bem. Vou aguardar sua mensagem, então.

Guardei meu celular no bolso e peguei minhas coisas, rumando para fora do escritório. Hoje eu partiria para minha casa e descansaria por lá mesmo.

**Bella POV.**

- Sabe o que vamos fazer hoje, Amy? – sussurrei, enquanto dava um banho nela. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes lindos que ela tinha.

- O que, mama? – perguntou.

- A gente vai dar um passeio e depois, se você quiser, podemos ir ver o vovô. O que acha?

- Êba! – gritou, me fazendo rir.

Eu já estava pronta – vestindo uma blusa de malha comprida preta, calça jeans e uma sapatilha, acompanhada de bolsa e óculos escuros – e fazendo de tudo para não me molhar.

- Pronto – peguei a toalha dela e enrolei. – Que tal uma roupa bem lindinha para ver o vovô?

Eu coloquei um short jeans nela, uma blusinha de malha de frio com uma por cima. Emily sempre se sujava quando ia para a casa do avô, mas mesmo assim coloquei seu _All Star_ branco com rosa. Ela ficava tão linda naquela roupa.

Por fim, penteei seus cabelos, resolvendo deixá-los soltos mesmo. Eu adorava as ondinhas que seus cabelos puxavam, emoldurando seu rostinho redondo.

Ela era linda.

E toda minha.

- Pronta? – Ela assentiu animadamente, então pude puxá-la para o meu colo e levá-la até o meu carro.

Prendi-a em sua cadeirinha e dirigi pelas ruas de Seattle, deixando que as músicas que Amy tanto gostava fluíssem pelo carro.

Eu passeei um pouco no parque com ela e em algumas lojas antes de seguir para a casa do meu pai. Ele abriu a porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto, já puxando Emily para si.

- Olá, princesinha – sorriu. – Veio brincar com o vovô, foi?

Eu revirei os olhos e tossi sutilmente, querendo chamar sua atenção.

- Olá para você também, pai – ri.

- Desculpe, criança.

Nós entramos e eu me sentei no sofá, rindo enquanto via meu pai se sentando no chão com minha filha, como se tivesse a mesma idade que ela.

- Então... Vai ficar o dia todo aqui com a gente? – indagou-me.

- Queria – suspirei. – Mas daqui a pouco tenho que passar no escritório, dar uma olhada em umas papeladas. Estou de férias, mas tenho que fazer isso.

- Pode ir de uma vez, se quiser – sorriu. – Eu vou ficar aqui com ela.

- Tem certeza, pai? – indaguei-o. – Não quero que falte no trabalho...

- Não se preocupe, Bells – revirou os olhos. – Estou de folga hoje, vou brincar com a minha neta. Pode ir.

- Tudo bem.

Eu trabalhava como advogada, tinha meu próprio escritório e auxiliava hospitais e alguns outros lugares. Ganhava bem e não trabalhava muito. Somente o período da manhã e o comecinho da tarde, que era quando Emily estava na escolinha.

Tirava férias quando Emily estava de férias e as coisas caminhavam bem. Só que às vezes eles precisavam de mim lá.

O que era esse caso.

Dirigi, então, até o meu escritório, disposta a resolver esses problemas o mais rápido possível, para voltar para minha filha e meu pai.

- Desculpe-me mais uma vez, Srta. Swan. – Angela, minha secretária, murmurou. – É que esses papéis só podiam ser assinados por você e...

- Está tudo bem, de verdade, Angela – sorri. – E eu já te disse para me chamar de Bella.

Angela era nova aqui. Ela estava fazendo faculdade a noite e precisava de um trabalho na parte da manhã. Era uma boa garota e eu realmente confiava nela.

- Agora que terminamos – continuei sorrindo –, não tem necessidade de você permanecer aqui. Nem precisava ter me esperado, mas obrigada. Pode ir para casa hoje e amanhã, caso não tenha nada agendado, pode tirar o dia de folga.

- Obrigada, Bella – riu. – Boas férias, então. Qualquer coisa, eu ligo.

- Claro.

Eu tranquei o escritório, já que não havia ninguém mais lá e não havia mais nada para ser feito.

- Precisa de uma carona? – murmurei para Angela, assim que a avistei em um ponto de ônibus.

- Não tem necessidade, de verdade.

- Está tudo bem, Angela, te dar carona não vai me atrasar nem nada.

Ela sorriu, agradecendo mais uma vez. Levei-a até sua faculdade e segui novamente para a casa do meu pai.

Ele abriu a porta e tudo o que pude fazer foi revirar os olhos, ao encontrar Emily toda suja em seus braços.

- Pai! – revirei os olhos, rindo. – O que vocês aprontaram?

- Só achei que ela ia gostar de pintar um pouco, criança – deu de ombros. – Nada demais.

- Té tinta, mama? – Minha filha estendeu a mãozinha toda suja de tinta, me fazendo rir.

- Não, querida. – Peguei-a no colo. – Nós já vamos, certo? Dê tchau para o vovô.

Ela resmungou um pouquinho, mas como já era tarde – eu tinha ficado no escritório mais tempo do que previra – logo aceitou, dando um beijo no rosto do avô e esperando para que eu fizesse o mesmo logo depois.

Dirigi até em casa, vendo como ela já estava sonolenta, seus olhos verdes se fechando e abrindo lentamente.

Por isso, assim que chegamos a nossa casa, eu a levei para o banho. Deu trabalho tirar toda aquela tinta, mas logo ela já estava limpa e com seu pijama.

- Pronto – sorri, enquanto colocava a coberta. Ela já havia adormecido.

Eu permaneci alguns minutos ali, observando seu ressonar sereno, o modo como seu peito se movia um pouquinho. Ela era tão linda.

- Boa noite, querida. – Dei um beijo na sua testa. – A mamãe ama você.

Com cuidado, me movi para fora do quarto e encostei a porta, levando a babá eletrônica junto comigo.

Eu tomei um banho rápido também e comi alguma coisa, enquanto assistia a TV. Eu tinha pretendido passar esse dia com Emily, mas ainda tínhamos duas semanas pela frente, antes de eu sair das minhas férias e ela voltar para a escolinha. Ainda havia muita coisa para fazermos juntas.

Bocejei, e decidi que já era hora de eu ir dormir também. Desliguei a TV, lavei minha louça e voltei para o meu quarto, me aconchegando entre as cobertas.

Horas mais tarde, senti um peso leve no meu rosto.

- Mama... – Escutei a voz de Emily e abri os olhos.

- Oi, amor. – Liguei o abajur e me sentei, puxando-a para meu colo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Quelo_ dormir com você.

Eu não costumava deixar Emily dormir comigo, mas ela não era de pedir...

- Pesadelo, meu bem? – Ela assentiu e eu suspirei, assentindo. – Mas só hoje, ok?

Aconcheguei-a nos meus braços e sorri, apagando o abajur e colocando a coberta sobre nós.

_Minha garotinha_.

E não demorou muito para adormecermos.

**Edward POV.**

Eu me joguei no sofá de casa, somente de cueca. Assim que meu pai me mandasse a mensagem, eu iria dormir.

Provavelmente, teria que acordar bem cedo amanhã.

Senti meu celular vibrar no meu colo não muito tempo depois. Peguei-o e sorri.

_**Iremos nos encontrar amanhã logo pela manhã. Passe lá em casa por volta das nove. Se não puder, me ligue ~ C.**_

Eu me levantei do sofá e desliguei a TV, dirigindo-me até meu quarto.

Finalmente, eu poderia dormir.

Acordei no horário no dia seguinte, sem ninguém ao meu lado nem nada do tipo. Levantei-me e rumei-me para o banho, onde coloquei _jeans_ e uma camisa mais social. Domar meus cabelos era algo impossível, então apenas comi alguma coisa e segui a garagem do meu prédio, adentrando meu _Volvo s60_.

Meu pai estava esperando na porta de casa e pegou uma carona comigo.

- Onde está mamãe? – indaguei.

- Saiu mais cedo com uns clientes para eles olharem umas casas – sorriu.

Nós conversamos até chegarmos até a clínica. O Sr. Tunner já estava lá, junto de seu advogado. Nós adentramos e olhamos tudo – meu pai realmente tinha tido uma boa ideia.

Tornei a analisar o documento de compra e como tudo estava em ordem, pedi ao meu pai para assinar. Depois de todos os documentos assinados, eles deram um aperto de mão.

Tudo certo. A clínica agora era do meu pai.

- Edward. – Ele se virou, assim que o ex-dono e seu advogado saíram. – Eu realmente gostaria que um dia desses você viesse aqui e me ajudasse com toda essa papelada. Clientes para olhar e tudo o mais.

- Por mim, eu poderia fazer isso hoje – dei de ombros. – Só preciso ir rapidinho ao meu escritório, olhar como as coisas estão por lá e eu volto.

- Ótimo – sorriu. – Vou esperar por você aqui.

- Claro – ri. – Quando eu voltar, dependendo da hora, trago o nosso almoço.

Quando voltei, eu realmente levava nosso almoço. Eu e meu pai almoçamos antes de voltarmos ao trabalho. Havia muitas fichas para olharmos.

- Eu olhei três letras até agora – informou-me. – A, B e C.

- Eu continuo daqui e o senhor pode começar pela Z agora – propus. – Pode ser?

- Por mim, tudo bem. Essas são as fichas dos doadores, ok? Quando acabarmos com elas, vamos para aqueles ali – apontou para uma pasta no canto.

- O que tem ali? – Sentei-me no sofá e comecei a olhar as fichas.

- Nomes de casais e mulheres que tiveram filhos a partir daqui.

- Certo. – Seria um longo dia.

Não demorou muito para que eu acabasse com a letra D e logo eu estava na E.

E então, eu vi meu nome ali.

E memórias do passado tomaram conta de mim.


	3. Capítulo Dois: Unknown

**Edward POV.**

- Uau – sussurrei. Meu pai me olhou, confuso. – Eu doei...

- O quê? – Ele se aproximou e puxou a minha ficha para ele. – Quando?

- Lembra-se daquela vez que brigamos? – perguntei. Ele assentiu. – Eu não quis aceitar o dinheiro depois e queria pagar o resto da faculdade por minha conta, então um amigo falou sobre a clínica... E eu doei.

- Certo – suspirou. – Não pense nisso, Edward.

- O quê?

- Eu sei que você vai querer saber se é pai, mas... – tornou a suspirar. – Se você for, sabe que não poderá exigir nada, não sabe? Há termos que você assinou quando doou e a criança está protegida...

- Eu sei. Mas eu não vou conseguir viver na dúvida.

- Eu sei disso, filho. Quando você doou?

- Não sei ao certo. Talvez há uns três anos... Mais, acho.

- Vamos começar a procurar então.

Foi difícil – e muito. Descartamos todos os casais, antes de seguirmos para as mulheres que queriam ter filhos por conta própria.

E foi na letra "_I"_ que eu achei.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

- Achei! – disse, levantando-me.

Meu pai logo se aproximou e juntos começamos a ler.

O acompanhamento da gravidez foi todo feito ali. Havia algumas coisas que eu não entendia, mas uma em particular estava bem clara. Ela deu à luz a uma menina em junho de 2009.

- Uma menina... – murmurei. – Eu... Eu não sei o que eu faço... Eu sou pai, pai...

- Você sabia que isso podia acontecer quando doou, Edward – explicou. – Não tem o direito de exigir nada agora.

Eu assenti, o documento ainda em minhas mãos.

- Eu só... Eu só preciso vê-la...

Meu pai ainda falava, mas eu não conseguia entender o que ele estava falando. Minhas mãos tremiam – eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu era pai.

- Ela tem dois anos – sussurrei. – Estamos em janeiro, o que significa que ela tem dois anos e seis meses...

Eu queria vê-la, saber como ela era, se tinha algo parecido comigo.

- Eu só quero vê-la, pai.

- Eu sei, filho – suspirou, me olhando nos olhos. – Para ser sincero, eu também quero. E tenho certeza de que sua mãe, seus irmãos... Todos nós vamos querer vê-la. Mas será que ver vai ser suficiente?

Eu fiquei calado, certo de que não podia responder isso.

Eu não sabia se vê-la seria suficiente.

Mas eu precisava disso.

Meu pai e eu permanecemos até tarde na clínica. Eu não sabia ao certo o que faria a seguir, porque realmente não podia bater à porta e dizer que eu era seu pai. Havia leis, leis que eu deveria seguir.

Quando doei estava ciente de que provavelmente nunca saberia de meu filho. Apenas no caso de ele querer, quando completasse seus 18 anos. Mas eu realmente não podia ficar sentado, esperando que minha filha completasse seus dezoito anos.

- Edward... – Eu olhei para cima e fitei os olhos de meu pai. Tínhamos acabado de chegar a casa dele e eu logo estaria na minha. – Não tome decisões precipitadas. Que tal pensar um pouco?

- Eu farei isso. – Era tudo o que eu podia prometer. _Pensar_. – Só... Não comente nada ainda com a mamãe, ok? Eu vou tentar resolver isso da minha maneira, antes de contar isso a todos.

- Ok, filho – suspirou. – Fique bem.

Eu assenti e o esperei sair do carro, antes de dar partida. A todo o momento, a ficha de Isabella vinha a minha mente. Eu estava com ela, pretendia ler cada detalhe de sua gravidez com atenção.

Assim que cheguei em meu apartamento, corri para o banho e logo depois para a cozinha. Fiz qualquer coisa para comer e peguei a ficha dela nas mãos.

Seu nome era Isabella Marie Swan e ela tinha 27 anos – completaria 28 ainda esse ano, em setembro. Possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. Era advogada e tinha seu próprio consultório.

Solteira.

A gravidez avançou de forma tranqüila e ela descobriu o sexo quando completou o quarto mês de gestação. Isabella deu à luz a minha filha no dia 10 de junho de 2009 – exatos dez dias antes do meu aniversário.

E as informações acabam depois de informar o tamanho e o peso da minha filha.

Fechei a ficha e a joguei na mesinha de centro, procurando respirar fundo.

Eu queria vê-la... Só vê-la.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite. Eu imaginava como minha filha seria... Vê-la seria o suficiente, eu sabia disso.

**Bella POV.**

- Tem certeza de que pode ficar com ela? – indaguei a minha babá pela décima vez. – Eu pretendia deixá-la com o meu pai, mas ele teve uma emergência.

- Claro que sim – sorriu. – Pode ir tranqüila.

- Mas você estava de férias...

- Só porque você insistiu. – Bree riu, segurando as mãozinhas de Emily. – E nós vamos nos divertir muito, não vamos, gatinha?

- _Bee_! – Emily gritou, sorrindo. – Vamos _blincar_?

Eu sorri.

- Pode ir. Eu vou correr um pouco e estarei de volta em, no máximo, duas horas, ok?

Ajeitei meus tênis antes de sair e dei uma conferida na roupa que eu havia escolhido. Dei um beijo na minha filha, dei mais umas instruções para Bree e logo eu já estava no parque _Waterfront_.

Ajustei meu _Ipod_ na roupa e comecei a escutar minhas músicas enquanto corria. Eu gostava de correr pelo menos três vezes por semana, mas não tinha feito isso desde que Emily e eu entramos de férias.

Era tão bom sentir o vento batendo contra o meu rosto.

Eu estava correndo a mais ou menos meia hora, pensando seriamente em dar uma pausa para beber um pouco de água, quando senti um choque contra o meu corpo.

E eu realmente teria ido direto para o chão se a pessoa à minha frente não tivesse me segurado.

Com o golpe, meus fones de ouvidos caíram e minha cabeça tombou para trás. Eu abri os olhos para ralhar com a pessoa que estava me segurando, mas tudo o que fiz foi perder o fôlego.

Lindo era pouco para ele.

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e eram de um tom estranho, porém bonito. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso, emoldurados por cílios escuros e longos. Seu nariz era perfeito para o seu rosto. E sua boca parecia ter sido desenhada.

Os braços que me rodeavam eram fortes e a camiseta que ele usava demarcava bem seu peito. Eu não podia dizer pelas pernas, porque realmente estávamos muito próximos.

- A senhora está bem? – Sua voz rouca despertou-me de meus devaneios.

- Oh – corei. Deus! Há quanto tempo eu não corava? – Está sim, desculpe-me, eu...

- Não. – Ele se afastou um pouco e manteve as mãos na minha cintura até eu me firmar. – Eu que estava distraído e acabei me colidindo com você.

- Não tem problema – sorri.

Ele sorriu também.

Ele tinha que ter o sorriso lindo também?

- Então... – Estendeu sua mão. – Eu sou Edward Cullen.

- Isabella Swan. – Ofereci minha mão de volta.

Nós permanecemos durante alguns segundos apenas nos encarando.

- Posso dar uma volta com você? – indagou-me. – Podemos tomar um suco ou algo assim depois.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, receosa. Eu tinha minha filha... Mas poderíamos nos tornar amigos, certo?

- Tudo bem – dei de ombros.

Eu desliguei meu _Ipod_ e segui correndo mais devagar ao lado de Edward.

Nós começamos a conversar sobre praticamente tudo. Nossos gostos por livros, filmes e músicas. Ele disse que não costumava correr muito ali, mas estava começando a adotar esse hábito.

- Acho que devemos tomar aquele suco agora – sorri. – Tenho que estar de volta para casa logo.

- Por mim, tudo bem – deu de ombros, seguindo-me até uma lanchonete que havia por ali. – Eu tenho que voltar para casa e tomar um banho, antes de ir para o escritório também.

- Você trabalha com o que? – perguntei, antes de me virar para a atendente: – Um suco de uva, por favor.

- Eu sou advogado – sorriu. – Eu quero um de laranja.

- Algo para acompanhar? – indagou-nos.

- Acho melhor não – ri. – Estou realmente necessitada de um banho.

Sentamos em um banco na praça enquanto tomávamos nosso suco.

- Então... – Edward virou seu corpo para mim. – Te falei que sou um advogado. Você é formada?

- Sou sim – sorri. – Eu também sou advogada.

- Sério? – Ele riu. – Isso é uma coincidência.

Nós rimos e começamos a conversar um pouco sobre a nossa profissão. Ele e eu tínhamos muito em comum, a conversa simplesmente fluía.

- Infelizmente eu tenho que ir agora. – Levantei-me, pegando meu celular e conferindo meu relógio. Já havia se passado mais de duas horas desde que eu saíra de casa.

- Está tudo bem. – Ele se levantou também e correu a mão por seus cabelos. – Hmm... Isabella, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Me chame de Bella – fiz careta. – Não gosto muito do _Isa_. E sim, você pode me fazer _outra_ pergunta.

Isso fez com que ele risse.

- Claro, _Bella_. – Frisou meu apelido, fazendo-me sorrir e corar. – Você gostaria de jantar comigo amanhã?

Eu congelei durante algum tempo. Não sei dizer quanto. Eu tinha uma filha... Muitos caras tirariam vantagem disso e outros correriam para longe de mim. Mas foi realmente bom conversar com Edward e eu não me sentia assim com um cara desde meu primeiro e último namorado...

Eu poderia sair com ele, certo? Se não desse certo, eu seguiria em frente.

- Hmm... Tudo bem – sorri.

- Ótimo – sorriu também. – Amanhã às 20h30min, pode ser?

- Claro. Eu escolho o local ou você?

- Eu. – Ele parecia empolgado, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais. – Vou surpreendê-la com as informações que consegui hoje.

- Devo usar o que? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Um vestido. – Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo e eu desejei estar de banho tomado. – Tenho certeza de que irá ficar linda.

E mais uma vez, eu corei.

Nós trocamos números de telefone, antes de nos despedirmos e seguirmos direções diferentes.

Confesso que mantive um sorriso no rosto até chegar a minha casa, esquecendo-me completamente de ligar meu _Ipod_ novamente enquanto corria.

- Desculpe-me, Bree! – Foi a primeira coisa que falei ao entrar em casa e encontrá-la vendo TV.

Ela sorriu.

- Está tudo bem – deu de ombros. – Emily acabou de dormir.

- Eu vou tomar um banho rapidinho e volto para acertar com você, ok?

Ela assentiu e eu segui para o banheiro do meu quarto, onde tomei um banho longo, que relaxou meus músculos. Sorri ao me lembrar de Edward e desejei que ele fosse um bom cara, que gostasse de crianças e que aceitasse o fato de que ela sempre viria em primeiro lugar na minha vida.

Pensei nisso até sair do banho, vestindo uma roupa mais simples e leve, já que não pretendia sair de casa. Passei a toalha pelo meu cabelo e o penteei, guardando tudo logo em seguida e colocando a toalha no cesto.

- Pronto – sorri. Estendi o dinheiro a mais. – Aí tem o adicional da hora a mais que te fiz ficar aqui e um bônus, por ter atrapalhado suas férias.

- Não precisa, Bella... – Ela estendeu um pouco do dinheiro para mim, mas eu me levantei, recusando. – É sério, você já fez muito por mim.

- Eu insisto – dei de ombros. – Ah, Bree, antes de ir, queria conversar com você.

- Claro – assentiu.

- Então... Eu conheci um cara no parque. – Eu corei e vi Bree sorrir para mim. – E ele me convidou para jantar amanhã... E eu só...

- Eu fico aqui com ela amanhã, pode ficar tranqüila.

Suspirei de alívio.

- Obrigada, de verdade.

- Por nada.

Combinei tudo com Bree para o dia seguinte – ela passaria a noite aqui – e me despedi dela. Assim que conferi se a porta estava bem trancada, dirigi-me até a cozinha, depois de pegar a babá eletrônica, e comecei a preparar o almoço, antes que Emily acordasse.

E a todo o momento, enquanto eu cozinhava, eu pensava no jantar do dia seguinte, que eu teria com Edward Cullen.

**Edward POV.**

Aquilo realmente era o certo?

Eu sabia que não, mas já não conseguia evitar mais.

Eu tinha o endereço de Isabella em mãos, mas sabia que não podia simplesmente chegar lá e conversar com ela, pedindo que eu pudesse participar da vida da nossa filha.

Eu tinha que arrumar outra maneira de me aproximar de minha filha. Tinha que observar de longe.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, seguindo para a casa dela – e era, de fato, uma bela casa. Com um belo quintal na parte da frente. Aposto que minha filha adorava brincar ali.

E meus planos de observar, por um tempo, de longe, foram por água abaixo, no exato momento que vi uma mulher sair da casa com roupa de corrida.

Eu simplesmente tive que segui-la. Corri próximo a ela durante algum tempo, para logo em seguida começar a pensar em um plano para me aproximar sem ela perceber. Acabei por colidir meu corpo no dela, segurando seu corpo próximo ao meu, para garantir que ela não fosse cair.

Ela era linda.

Seus cabelos, na ficha, eram descritos apenas como castanhos. Mas eu podia ver que eles puxavam levemente para o vermelho. Seus olhos não eram apenas castanhos. Eram de um tom de chocolate incrível. Sua boca era vermelha, mas eu sabia que ela não usava batom nem nada disso. E eu podia sentir como suas curvas eram incríveis através da roupa que ela usava para caminhar.

E achei melhor me afastar antes que ela percebesse _coisas_.

Conversar com ela foi bom. O modo que ela corava era lindo. E o modo que mordia seu lábio inferior também. Parecia que ela ia fazer a boca sangrar a qualquer momento.

Quando a convidei para jantar, ela pareceu receosa e eu imaginei por que. Ela tinha medo do que eu pudesse fazer à filha, ou que eu pudesse me afastar caso soubesse que ela mãe solteira.

Mas não. Eu só queria me aproximar dela, porque assim, eu poderia me aproximar da minha filha também. Talvez, com o tempo, eu pudesse contar a Isabella que tudo o que eu queria era ser o pai que minha filha precisava e sempre precisaria.

Assim que nos despedimos, eu corri até meu apartamento, onde tomei um banho. Minha filha deveria ser linda. Se ela tivesse puxando a beleza da mãe, ela deveria ser incrível.

Eu me peguei desejando que amanhã chegasse logo, porque assim eu poderia conversar mais com ela. Quem sabe ela não falasse da minha filha amanhã?

Foi difícil me concentrar no trabalho ao decorrer do dia.

À noite, quando eu estava prestes a ir dormir, lembrei-me que eu não tinha pego o endereço da casa de Bella... Tudo bem que eu já o tinha, mas não podia aparecer lá sem contar que eu tinha visto sua ficha.

Decidi, então, a mandar uma mensagem para ela.

_**Olá, Bella, espero não estar incomodando. Só queria pegar seu endereço... Me esqueci. ~ E.**_

Eu fitei o celular, esperando pelo momento que ela fosse responder. Cinco minutos se passaram... Dez... E nada.

Será que ela já estava dormindo?

Então, meu celular vibrou e eu percebi que não.

_**Desculpe-me a demora. Não estava me incomodando, não. Eu já te passo o endereço, ok? Só vou terminar de me arrumar para dormir. ~ B.**_

Eu sorri. Não era mais fácil ela simplesmente me passar o endereço? Ou talvez ela estivesse pensando em modos de eu não passar lá, para eu não ver sua filha...

Talvez fosse isso.

Mas alguns minutos depois, Bella me mandou uma mensagem. E além de me desejar boa noite, seu endereço estava ali.

E eu respondi:

_**Boa noite para você também. ~ E.**_

E finalmente fui dormir.


	4. Capítulo Três: Dinner

**Edward POV.**

Eu acordei cedo no dia seguinte, disposto a ir até a casa dos meus pais e conversar com meu pai. Eu sabia que ele me xingaria e talvez não fosse concordar comigo, mas eu realmente queria que ele soubesse o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Precisava desabafar com alguém.

Não fiquei surpreso ao aparecer para o almoço e encontrar minha irmã caçula, Alice, sentada e conversando com minha mãe. Eu beijei ambas no rosto e segui até o escritório dele, onde bati à porta levemente.

- Entre.

Adentrei o escritório do meu pai, pensando em como eu iria dizer a ele o que eu pretendia fazer. Eu não sabia se ele ia concordar – tinha quase certeza de que ele não iria –, mas precisava fazer isso.

- Oi, filho – sorriu. – Está tudo bem?

- Preciso falar uma coisa com você. – Sentei-me no sofá, suspirando.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele largou o papel que estava lendo em cima da mesa e me fitou.

E eu contei.

Contei o que havia feito ontem e o que aconteceria hoje. Ele não me interrompeu nenhuma vez, apenas me deixou falando.

- E é isso – suspirei. – Eu vou jantar com ela essa noite.

- Você sabe que o que está fazendo é errado, não sabe? – indagou-me. Eu assenti. – Sabe que vai ter que arcar com as consequências, não sabe?

- Eu sei, pai – murmurei. – Eu realmente sei. Mas eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Não posso simplesmente deixar isso para lá. Tenho que vê-la. Pelo menos isso. Não vou machucá-la e tomá-la da mãe. Só quero estar perto dela.

- E se ela não aceitar, Edward? Você assinou um documento, sabe como ninguém que não pode exigir que ela aceite sua presença na vida da filha.

- Eu sei, pai. E vou lidar com isso quando chegar a hora. Só quero conhecê-la, vê-la...

- Você já sabe o que eu penso, não sabe? – Assenti. – Ótimo. Mas vou te apoiar, filho, seja lá qual decisão você tomar.

Nós almoçamos e depois eu segui para o trabalho. Fiz a reserva no restaurante _La Bella Itália_ e sorri.

Em breve, eu esperava estar conhecendo a minha filha.

Às seis eu saí do meu escritório e segui para meu apartamento, onde tomei um banho e comecei a me arrumar. Coloquei minha calça _jeans_ e uma blusa social, dobrando-a até meus cotovelos. Coloquei meu relógio, sapatos sociais e tentei – em vão – domar meus cabelos.

Saí de casa às quinze para oito, sorrindo. Avançar um passo na relação com Isabella Swan era o meu objetivo de hoje. Talvez ela me falasse da filha hoje.

Pelo menos, eu torcia que sim.

**Bella POV.**

No dia seguinte, levantei cedo, disposta a dar atenção a Emily o dia todo, já que a noite eu sairia com Edward.

Nós passeamos, brincamos. Eu a deixei se sujar todo, me sujei com ela também.

- Olha, mama! – Ela apontou para um passarinho, me fazendo sorrir.

- É bem lindo, não é, Amy? – Ergui-a em meu colo, assim ela poderia ver melhor. – Mas ele não vai deixar você tocá-lo, meu bem.

Ela resmungou um pouquinho, mas, como toda criança, logo outra coisa surgiu e ela já estava mais interessada.

- A mamãe vai sair hoje a noite – sussurrei para ela, enquanto lhe dava banho –, mas a Bree vai ficar com você, ok?

Ela sorriu e gritou _Bee_, jogando água em mim.

Bree chegou por volta das seis e meia, então fui me arrumar. Lavei o cabelo, sequei e passei maquiagem, antes de começar a procurar por uma roupa. Coloquei meu vestido, calcei meus sapatos e fui me olhar diante do espelho, antes de começar a colocar brincos.

Às cinco para as oito eu fiquei pronta, satisfeita com o resultado.

- Qualquer coisa, você me liga, Bree – sorri. Abaixei-me e depositei um beijo na testa de Emily. – A mamãe não demora, querida.

- Tchau, mama – sorriu.

Eu saí de casa e fechei a porta, trancando-a. Virei e não me surpreendi ao encontrar Edward começando a caminhar em minha direção.

Seus olhos me examinaram da cabeça aos pés e eu corei.

- Você está linda – sorriu. – Eu já ia tocar a campainha.

- Obrigada. – Olhei-o também. – Você também está muito bonito.

Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro ele abriu a porta para mim e depois deu a volta, sentando-se e colocando o cinto.

- Vai me dizer para onde estamos indo? – indaguei-o.

- _La Bella Itália_ – sorriu. – Me lembro de você ter comentando que adorava comida italiana.

- Obrigada – sorri também. – Eu adoro aquele restaurante.

Ele tornou a abrir a porta para mim, assim que chegamos ao restaurante, e depois entregou as chaves para o manobrista. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos nas minhas costas e me guiou para dentro do restaurante.

- Boa noite. – A maitrê sorriu gentilmente para nós.

- Boa noite. – Edward respondeu educadamente. – Nós temos uma reserva em nome de Edward Cullen.

- Claro.

Ela nos conduziu a nossa mesa e eu sorri – e corei – quando Edward afastou a cadeira para eu me sentar. Ele se sentou logo em seguida, sempre sorrindo.

- O que deseja? – indagou-me. – Algum pedido especial para o vinho?

- Vou deixar que você me surpreenda esta noite.

E de fato, Edward me surpreendeu.

Ele escolheu o vinho, assim como a entrada, o prato principal e a sobremesa. Enquanto comíamos e esperávamos pelo próximo prato, conversávamos sobre praticamente tudo – menos minha filha. Eu sabia que tinha que falar com ele, mas eu realmente estava com medo.

Na hora de pagar, Edward e eu meio que discutimos. Ele insistia em pagar tudo sozinho, assim como eu.

- Na próxima vez, você paga – prometeu.

Sorri. Significava que iríamos jantar juntos outro dia.

- Tudo bem, senhor Cullen – revirei os olhos, fazendo com que ele risse.

- Tive um bom tempo com você – sussurrou, quando já estávamos parados em frente a minha casa. Ele havia aberto a porta para mim e agora segurava minha mão. – Obrigado, Bella.

- Eu me diverti também – suspirei. – Então, obrigada também.

Edward fitou meus olhos, depois meus lábios e se aproximou um pouco. Sabendo o que provavelmente aconteceria, tive que me afastar um pouco e respirar fundo.

- Algum problema? – indagou-me.

- Tenho que te confessar uma coisa – mordi meu lábio inferior. Ele assentiu, como se dissesse para eu prosseguir. – Eu deveria ter falado antes, mas faz tempo que eu não saio com ninguém e tive um pouco de medo...

- O que está acontecendo? – Ele se aproximou um pouco, colocando suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Eu tenho uma filha – disse de uma vez. – Eu sei que deveria ter dito antes, até porque eu não sei se você gosta de crianças, mas...

- Está tudo bem – sorriu. – Eu realmente tive um bom tempo com você, Bella. Não vou te julgar só por ter uma filha.

- Sério? – sorri também. – Porque tem caras que não suportariam isso, outros iriam, provavelmente, se aproveitar do fato de ela ser uma menina. Não estou dizendo que você está fazendo isso e...

- Hei, respira. – Edward riu. – Eu te entendo. Como mãe, você só quer o melhor para sua filha. Eu espero que, com o tempo, conquiste o direito de conhecê-la.

- Obrigada por entender.

- E eu ainda quero fazer uma coisa...

Edward me aproximou de si ainda mais, colando nossos corpos. Uma mão se manteve firme em minha cintura, enquanto a outra subiu para a minha nuca, aproximando nossos rostos. Eu levei minhas mãos até seu pescoço, acariciando-o.

- Eu estou querendo fazer isso desde que te vi ontem...

Seus olhos se fecharam exatamente quando nossos lábios se encontraram. Eu fechei os meus também e deixei-me levar pelo beijo.

O beijo foi demorado, profundo e doce. Nos beijamos por um tempo, apenas conhecendo a boca um do outro, e nos separamos quando a necessidade de respirar falou mais rápido.

- Obrigado, mais uma vez, pelo jantar.

- Obrigada também.

Trocamos mais alguns beijos antes de Edward se despedir. Ele me esperou entrar em casa antes de virar e ir embora.

E eu me encontrei sorrindo feito uma idiota.

- Boa noite, Bella. – Bree sorriu para mim, sentada no sofá.

- Oh – corei. – Desculpe-me o atraso.

- Está tudo bem. – Ela se levantou. – Eu vou ir me deitar, já que você chegou.

- Claro. – Eu ainda sentia minhas bochechas quentes. – Obrigada, Bree, e boa noite.

- Boa noite para você também.

Eu tomei um banho rápido, a todo o momento pegando na minha boca e fechando os olhos. Foi um beijo tão bom, que despertou sensações que eu nunca sentira antes. E não esperava mais sentir também.

Vesti meu pijama e prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo, antes de seguir para o quarto de Emily. Ela dormia profundamente, seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, as cobertas em volta dela completamente bagunçadas.

Eu a arrumei e depositei um beijo na sua testa, antes de sair do quarto. Peguei a babá eletrônica na sala, onde Bree havia deixado, e segui para o meu quarto.

E não demorou muito para eu dormir.

**Edward POV.**

Ela estava linda. Era tudo o que eu podia pensar assim que vi Isabella sair do carro. Eu dei a desculpa de que já ia tocar a campainha, quando, na verdade, eu só estava esperando pelo momento que ela fosse sair da casa. Não queria pressioná-la. Ela me diria da filha quando estivesse pronta.

Jantar com Isabella fora ótimo, eu não podia negar isso, mesmo embora estivesse ansioso para que ela falasse de nossa filha logo.

E beijá-la... Beijá-la fora algo muito mágico.

E quando ela disse que tinha uma filha, meu coração se encheu com tanta esperança. Eu sabia que ia demorar um pouco até que ela tivesse coragem de me apresentar a ela, mas talvez no próximo encontro ela pudesse me falar mais sobre ela. Queria saber seu nome, do que ela gostava...

Eu realmente queria conhecê-la.

Dormir foi um pouco difícil naquela noite, ainda mais porque eu não sabia quando teria a chance de ver Isabella novamente. Talvez eu a convidasse para outra corrida, ou um almoço no sábado.

É.

Um almoço no sábado seria ótimo.

Os dias que se seguiram foram agitados, com tantas audiências que eu realmente não tive muito tempo. Entre uma coisa e outra, só pude respirar de verdade na sexta.

E eu achei que seria bom tentar falar com Bella.

- _Alô_? – Ela atendeu com a voz um pouco hesitante. – _Edward_?

- Olá – sorri, mesmo ela não podendo ver. – Desculpe-me sumir, tive tanta audiência esses dias que pensei que iria ficar louca.

Ela riu.

- _Tudo bem_ – suspirou. – _Eu estou de férias. Volto sem ser nessa semana, na outra, mas me lembro dessa rotina maluca._

Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Eu liguei para saber se podemos dar um passeio amanhã, almoçar em algum lugar.

- _É a minha vez de escolher, certo_? – indagou-me.

- Já que você insiste...

Combinamos de nos encontrar no parque que nos vemos pela primeira vez. Eu desliguei o telefone, sorrindo imensamente, torcendo para que ela me desse mais informações sobre a nossa filha – mesmo que ela pensasse que fosse só dela.

Depois liguei para minha mãe, informando que iria jantar lá no dia seguinte.

Eu estava louco para anunciar que ela já era avó, mesmo não podendo fazer isso. Esperava que em breve fosse mudar essa situação.

**Bella POV.**

Conforme os dias foram passando, fui me dando conta de que Edward na verdade não queria nada comigo. Ele provavelmente tinha desistido quando soube que eu tinha uma filha.

Eu pensei em ligar, mas tive medo de ele não atender, ou outra pessoa atender...

E se ele não quisesse mais nada, era melhor manter assim, antes de ele se envolver com Emily, antes de eu me envolver demais.

_Mas será que eu já não estava me envolvendo_?

Eu balancei a cabeça, procurando me esquecer disso, e me concentrei em Emily. Nós saímos naquele dia. Era tão bom vê-la descobrindo uma nova coisa a cada dia. Eu nunca tinha o suficiente, parecia que ela iria crescer rápido demais – ela já estava crescendo rápido demais.

Na sexta de manhã, eu já havia realmente desistido que Edward fosse aparecer. Para ele, talvez, o fato de eu ter uma filha era demais.

Mas eu realmente me surpreendi quando ele me ligou um pouco mais tarde.

Ele só estava ocupado com as audiências... E nós iríamos sair, amanhã, por minha conta.

Emily estava perto de mim, brincando com suas bonecas. Eu me agachei perto dela, ainda sorrindo.

- Amanhã vou te levar para ficar com o vovô Charlie, o que acha? – indaguei-a, fazendo-a rir.

- _Quelo_ vovô!

Eu ri.

- Então, sapequinha, vamos lá, comer alguma coisa. – Peguei-a no colo.

Nós dormimos tarde naquela noite. Emily queria ver _Tinker Bell_ pela milésima vez, então nós deitamos na minha cama e ficamos assistindo. Ela só dormiu no final do filme e eu a carreguei para a cama, sabendo que ela demoraria a acordar um pouco amanhã.

Meu pai sabia que eu tinha coisas para fazer – eu realmente ainda não contara para ele que andava tendo encontros – e estava contente que eu fosse deixar Emily com ele.

Encontrei-me ansiosa pelo dia seguinte e demorei um pouco a dormir, mas consegui. Acordei pouco depois das nove e separei a roupa que usaria, antes de ir preparar o café da manhã de Emily.

Ela acordou tarde, quase dez da manhã, o que quase me deixava atrasada.

Dei um banho nela e a vesti. Coloquei nela saia, uma blusinha e chinelos, porque eu realmente sabia que ela e Charlie iriam fazer bagunça. Coloquei-a no cercadinho e corri para o meu banho, atenta a qualquer barulho da babá eletrônica.

Vesti-me de forma simples, porque sabia que Edward e eu iríamos caminhar um pouco.

Olhei o relógio e xinguei mentalmente – Emily adorava repetir tudo o que falávamos. Eu estava atrasada. Resolvi, então, mandar uma mensagem para Edward.

_**Estou atrasada, eu sei, me desculpe. Minha filha acordou tarde e eu tive que dar um banho nela. Só vou deixá-la com o avô e nos encontramos no parque, ok? **_**~ B.**

Eu joguei meu celular na cama enquanto terminava de me arrumar. Peguei somente minha carteira de motorista e o celular – assim como uma bolsa com as coisas de Emily, antes de pegá-la e levá-la para meu carro.

Prendi-a na cadeirinha e dei a volta, sentando-me diante do volante. Peguei meu celular mais uma vez e sorri ao ver que Edward já tinha respondido.

_**Tudo bem, imagino como deve ser. Estou indo para lá agora, vou te esperar naquele banquinho que sentamos. **_**~ E.**

Coloquei meu celular no banco carona e dei partida para a casa do meu pai.

- Obrigada por ficar com ela, pai – sorri. – Prometo que volto logo, ok?

- Vai e se divirta, criança. – Ele erguia Emily em seus braços. – Nós vamos nos divertir por aqui também, não é, querida?

- Sim, vovô!

Eu dei um beijo em cada um deles antes de voltar para o carro e entrar. Dirigi de volta para casa e deixei meu carro por lá, caminhando até o parque.

Edward estava sentado no banco, como ele havia me falado, e sorriu quando me viu. Eu o cumprimentei com um abraço e um selinho.

- Desculpe-me, de verdade. – Sentei-me ao seu lado. – Tive que deixar Emily na casa do meu pai.

- Emily? – sussurrou.

- Sim – ri. – Ela se chama Emily. Eu a chamo, às vezes, de Amy, como um apelido carinhoso.

- Seus olhos brilham quando você fala dela. – Edward sorria. – Fale-me sobre ela. O pai não a quis?

- Ahn... – corei. – Emily não tem pai, por assim dizer. Procurei uma clínica de fertilização, entende?

- Ah, sim. – Ele não parecia estar julgando nem nada. – Por que você fez isso?

- Eu queria muito ser mãe – dei de ombros. – E parecia que eu não ia encontrar nunca alguém com quem quisesse ter filhos. Emily foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Meu pai no começo não aceitou muito bem, mas me apoiou. Ele é completamente apaixonado com ela agora. Quando os dois juntam... Eu tenho certeza de que Emily vai voltar toda suja de lá.

Edward riu.

- Certamente minha mãe faria o mesmo caso tivesse netos. – Ele me puxou para mais perto dele. – Ela vive pedindo e pedindo.

- Você é filho único? – indaguei-o.

- Não – sorriu. – Tenho dois irmãos. Um mais velho, outra mais nova. Emmett é noivo, tipo, há muitos anos, e Alice tem um namorado, mas ela disse que ainda é muito nova para casar e ter filhos.

- Entendo – assenti. – E você, nunca pensou em ser pai?

- Sinceramente? – Tornei a assentir. – Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso. Mas eu quero ter, sim, filhos. E ultimamente venho pensando mais nisso do que nunca.

- Isso é bom.

- Sua mãe te apoiou, quando tomou a decisão?

- Minha mãe faleceu quando eu estava entrando na faculdade – suspirei. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela amaria Emily também. Não tem como não amar. Ela é... perfeita.

- Sinto muito por sua mãe – murmurou.

Nós fomos almoçar num restaurante ali perto, simples, mas que eu adorava. Eu paguei a conta – mesmo sob os protestos de Edward – e depois nós tornamos a caminhar.

- Sabe, Edward... – Mordi meu lábio inferior. – Eu quero que você venha até a minha casa amanhã, depois do almoço.

- Você está certa disso? – perguntou. – Eu entenderei se você quiser me conhecer melhor durante algum tempo, antes de me apresentar à sua filha.

- Eu confio em você – sorri. – Vou seguir meu coração e te apresentar à Emily.

Eu seguiria, sim, meu coração. Não importava se fosse cedo ou não. De alguma forma, parecia o certo a se fazer.


	5. Capítulo Quatro: Little Girl

**Edward POV.**

Eu conheceria minha filha. Eu conheceria Emily.

E eu mal podia acreditar nisso.

Bella e eu ficamos juntos por mais um tempo, antes de ela dizer que tinha que voltar para casa e pegar seu carro, para pegar _Emily_ na casa do pai.

Era um nome tão lindo. E eu tinha certeza de que ela seria linda também.

Como havia prometido, segui para a casa da minha mãe, para jantar. Ela e meu pai estavam lá. E eu realmente achei um milagre que nem Alice e nem Emmett estivessem junto de seus parceiros.

- Boa noite – cumprimentei-os.

- Oi, querido. – Minha mãe me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Você tinha sumido.

- Muito trabalho, mãe – suspirei, me jogando no sofá. – Olá, pai.

- Olá, filho – sorriu. – E aquela moça?

Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo só para me envergonhar diante da mamãe.

- Você está saindo com alguém? – Preciso mesmo falar o quão os olhos da minha mãe brilhavam? – Por que não a traz aqui?

- Mãe... – gemi. – Eu e ela só saímos três vezes... Nem assumimos nada ainda.

- Sério? – Sua sobrancelha se levantou. – Bom, traga a garota aqui, não é como se eu fosse assustá-la ou algo do tipo.

Eu ri.

- E ela tem uma filha, mãe. – Os olhos da minha mãe brilharam ainda mais. Ela era completamente louca por crianças. – Ela quer levar as coisas devagar justamente por isso.

- Entendi – assentiu. – Mas quando ela estiver preparada, traga-a aqui. E sua filha também. – Ela se levantou, seu sorriso se tornando maior. – Agora vou ali, olhar o jantar.

Eu sorri para minha mãe e a vi se afastar.

- Então... – Meu pai se inclinou contra o sofá. – Conheceu minha neta?

- Vou conhecê-la amanhã, pai – sorri. – Quer saber o nome dela?

- Claro! – riu.

- Emily.

Eu sabia que meu pai ainda era contra meu plano, mas sabia também que ele estava animado com o fato de ser avô.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre Bella e Emily, antes de mamãe nos chamar para jantar. E ela quem estava animada com a criança agora.

- Como ela se chama? – indagou-me. – As duas. A mulher com quem você está saindo e a filha dela.

- Ela se chama Isabella e a filha Emily – sorri.

- Oh! – Minha mãe estava agindo como se soubesse que era avó da criança. – Nomes tão lindos... Você tem que trazer para eu conhecer, Edward.

- Eu vou falar com a Bella amanhã.

Ela soltou um gritinho animado antes de disparar mil perguntas para mim.

No fim daquela noite, eu me encontrava extremamente ansioso. Eu conheceria minha filha amanhã. E finalmente a garotinha que eu criava em minha mente, teria um rosto.

Foi difícil dormir, porque eu realmente estava ansioso pelo dia seguinte.

E quando adormeci, sonhei com o momento em que a veria.

**Bella POV.**

Emily estava sentada no meu colo, prestando atenção em mim. Eu tinha acabado de chegar da casa do meu pai – ele me fez jantar com ele – e dar banho nela. Ela tinha ficado completamente suja, como sempre.

E eu tinha aproveitado para falar com meu pai que estava saindo com um cara.

- Eu quero conhecê-lo, saber quais sãos suas intenções. – Foi tudo o que ele disse.

E eu somente ri, porque meu pai realmente estava agindo como se eu tivesse 15 anos.

- Então, Amy... – Voltei-me para minha filha. – Amanhã um amigo da mamãe vai vir aqui, certo?

- Quem, mama? – Seus olhinhos verdes me fitavam com curiosidade.

- Um amigo da mamãe, meu bem – sorri, tirando sua franja dos olhos. – Ele se chama Edward.

- Posso _chama_ de Ed? – perguntou, me fazendo rir.

- Não sei, Amy. Você vai ter que perguntar para ele.

- Tá bom.

Eu a coloquei para dormir cedo e fui dormir cedo também, sentindo-me extremamente ansiosa pelo dia seguinte.

O dia que Edward Cullen conheceria minha filha, Emily Swan.

Foi um alívio conseguir dormir até mais tarde. Emily ainda dormia e já passava das dez da manhã.

Edward viria somente depois do almoço, por volta de duas da tarde, então deixei para me arrumar depois. Fiz alguns legumes, porque eu realmente adorava o fato de que Emily comia de tudo, e preparei uma comida mais leve.

- Mama? – A vozinha de Emily soou na babá eletrônica.

Eu sorri, desligando o fogo e fui até o quarto dela.

- Oi, Amy.

- Tô com fome.

Eu sorri.

- Vem escovar os dentes e a mamãe vai te dar almoço, querida.

Depois que ela almoçou, coloquei-a no cercadinho, enquanto tomava meu banho, assim daria tempo dela fazer digestão antes do banho.

Assim que saí do banho e terminei de secar meu cabelo, coloquei um roupão e peguei Emily no colo.

- Vamos escolher sua roupa e tomar um banho, querida? – indaguei-a. Ela sorriu.

Escolhemos sua roupa e eu dei um banho nela, lavando seu cabelo. Sequei-o somente com a toalha e coloquei o macacão rosa que ela havia escolhido, junto com o chinelinho.

- Pronto, Amy. – Terminei de pentear seus cabelos ondulados. – Você está linda.

Tornei a colocá-la no cercadinho e fui me arrumar rapidamente. Faltavam quinze minutos para às duas e eu realmente queria estar totalmente pronta quando Edward chegasse.

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, meu celular vibrou, anunciando a chegada de uma nova mensagem.

_**Estou aqui já, eu toco a campainha ou você quer preparar sua filha antes? **_**~ E.**

Eu achava muito fofo o fato de ele estar se preocupando desse jeito.

_**Pode tocar. Eu e ela já estamos prontas**_**. ~ B.**

- Venha, Amy. – No exato momento em que a peguei no colo, a campainha tocou. – O amigo da mamãe chegou, querida. Vamos vê-lo?

- Sim! – Seus olhinhos verdes brilhavam de excitação.

Eu caminhei até a porta de entrada e a abri, encontrando os olhos verdes curiosos de Edward do outro lado.

**Edward POV.**

Parecia que meu coração iria saltar do peito a qualquer momento. Eu fiquei pronto cedo, eu cheguei cedo. E eu nem agüentei esperar até que desse duas horas para enviar aquela mensagem.

E agora eu havia tocado a campainha.

Ouvi os passos de Bella lá dentro e prendi a respiração.

Então, a porta se abriu e meus olhos se prenderam na criatura mais perfeita e divina que eu havia conhecido.

Ela era branquinha, do tamanho ideal para uma menina de dois anos. Usava um macacão rosa e seus pequenos pés calçavam um chinelinho. Seu rostinho era delicado, como se fosse feito de porcelana. Sua boca parecia ter forma de coração, enquanto seu nariz também era pequenino, quase como uma bolinha.

E seus olhos... Redondos, os cílios longos e castanhos emoldurando aquele verde lindo – exatamente como o meu. E os cabelos caíam até os ombros, castanhos e ondulados.

Linda.

Simplesmente linda.

- Olá, pequena – sorri para ela. – Como você se chama?

- _Mama_ me chama de Amy – sorriu. – Eu gosto.

- É um belo nome – assenti. – Olá, Bella.

- Ei, Edward – sorriu. – Entre.

Ela cedeu espaço e eu entrei, observando como a casa era bonita e arrumada.

- É uma bela casa.

- Obrigada – corou.

Nós fomos até a sala, onde Bella colocou Emily. Ela se aproximou de mim e estendeu sua mãozinha.

- Posso te _chama_ de Ed? – A pergunta fez com que Bella risse alto. Eu a olhei, de sobrancelha erguida.

- Ela me perguntou isso ontem – deu de ombros. – Eu disse que ela teria que perguntar a você.

Eu sorri.

- Claro, pode me chamar de Ed.

Ela segurou minha mão e sorria, olhando ao redor, como se quisesse fazer alguma coisa.

- O que você quer, Emily? – Bella perguntou, sorrindo.

- Cadê _Bell_, mama?

Bella ainda sorria.

- Depois você assiste, tudo bem? – A menina fez biquinho, mas assentiu. – Que tal darmos um passeio?

- Ed vai? – Ela virou para mim, ainda segurando minha mão.

- Claro que sim.

Bella pegou as chaves e duas bolsas. Como uma era cor-de-rosa, julguei que fosse de Emily.

- Vamos?

Emily deixou que eu a levasse no colo até o carro de Bella – que era o único que tinha cadeirinha – e a colocasse no banco detrás.

- Você quer dirigir? – indagou-me, sorrindo.

- Pode ser... – dei de ombros.

Eu abri a porta para ela e dei a volta, colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei.

- Shopping – riu.

Bella ligou uma música infantil e eu sorri. Parecíamos uma família. Isso encheu meu peito de um sentimento tão bom que senti vontade de congelar o tempo ali.

- O que iremos fazer no shopping?

- Eu tenho que comprar uma coisinha que prometi para Emily – sussurrou. Olhei para trás rapidamente, apenas para encontrar Emily cantando as músicas da sua maneira. Isso me fez sorrir.

Ela era tão mais linda do que eu havia imaginado.

Eu estacionei e fiz o mesmo processo de sempre: ajudar Bella a sair do carro. Foi ela que dessa vez pegou Emily no colo, o que me fez sorrir.

Na verdade, acho que não havia parado de sorrir nem meio minuto.

Nós caminhamos durante alguns minutos, sem dizer nada. Emily parecia animada com tudo e saía apontando e comentando tudo aquilo que ela via ao seu redor.

- Você pode ficar com ela alguns minutos enquanto eu vou buscar a surpresa? – sussurrou, me estendendo a filha.

- Claro. – Peguei-a em meus braços.

- Fique por aqui. Quando eu voltar, a gente vai comer alguma coisa.

Eu sentei-me em um banquinho com Emily, colocando-a em meu colo.

- A mamãe já volta – sussurrei.

Bella demorou pouco mais de meia hora e eu fiquei ali, com Emily. Eu levantava às vezes, me curvava com ela para que ela pudesse andar.

- Olá, crianças. – Ela trazia uma sacola da loja de brinquedos nas mãos.

- Tê isso, mama? – Emily andou até a mãe e puxou a sacola.

- Primeiro vamos comer e depois a mamãe mostra, ok?

Nós lanchamos em meio a risos e brincadeiras de Emily. Ela quis provar que podia comer sozinha e se sujou toda, fazendo com que Bella risse.

- Amy! – Pegou um guardanapo e tentou limpar a roupa da filha. – Não disse, Edward? Ela com meu pai é vinte vezes pior.

Eu somente ri.

Quando acabamos de comer, Bella tirou um embrulho da sacola e o estendeu para a filha. Nós a ajudamos a rasgar e eu vi o modo que os olhinhos de Emily brilharam ao ver a _Tinker Bell_ ali.

- Ela gosta mesmo, hein?

- É a preferida dela. Estou pensando em fazer o aniversário dela desse tema esse ano.

E isso só me fez sorrir ainda mais.

Já estávamos na casa de Bella e era a noite. Ela fez o jantar de Emily e a fez comer tudo. Realmente me impressionou o fato de que ela comia todos os legumes que havia no prato. Depois, Bella deu banho nela e a trouxe para se despedir de mim.

- Tchau, Ed – murmurou, me abraçando e me dando um beijo molhado no rosto.

Era incrível o fato de meu coração ainda estar batendo.

- Tchau, Amy. Boa noite, princesa.

Ela sorriu e voltou para o colo da mãe, que sorria e nos observava.

- Eu só vou colocá-la para dormir e volto, ok?

Eu assenti e tornei a me sentar, esperando. Bella voltou dez minutos depois, sorrindo.

- Ela realmente gostou de você. – Sentou-se ao meu lado. – Vou pedir pizza para nós dois, o que acha?

- Eu pago – ri. – Sério.

- Não, não. – Ela tinha um sorriso vitorioso. – Você pagou o lanche de hoje, inclusive o da minha filha. Eu pago a pizza.

- Ok, ok – revirei os olhos.

Bella pediu a pizza, e, enquanto ela não chegava, ficamos namorando no sofá.

- Bella... – murmurei entre os beijos. – Eu comentei de você com meus pais.

- Sério? – Ela corou. – Eu comentei com meu pai também.

- Eles querem conhecer você – sorri. – E a Emily.

- Meu pai quer te conhecer também.

- Hmmm... – Beijei seu queixo. – Acho que isso faz da gente namorados, não é?

Bella riu.

- Acho que sim...

- Eu realmente quero namorar com você, Srta. Swan – dei um selinho nela.

- Não te incomoda o fato de eu ter uma filha? – indagou-me. – Porque eu quero ser sua namorada também.

- Claro que não – revirei os olhos. – Eu adorei a Emily. De verdade. E minha mãe está, tipo, maluca para conhecê-la. Acho que vai querer raptá-la para ela.

Bella gargalhou.

- Então, acho que somos namorados... – sussurrou, antes de me beijar outra vez.

- Posso ligar para ela e falar que você vai lá amanhã, jantar? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – assentiu. – E eu vou falar com meu pai que vamos... que dia dá para você?

- Pode ser na terça. – Eu ainda sorria. – Parecemos adolescentes.

Bella riu.

- Sim. – Ela se aproximou um pouco mais. – Adolescentes...

Nossa pizza chegou cinco minutos depois. Bella pagou e pegou, me levando até a cozinha, onde pegou copos.

- Quer vinho? – indagou-me.

- Pode ser.

Ela pegou duas taças e o vinho. Eu o abri e nos servi.

Nós conversamos e rimos enquanto comíamos. Roubávamos beijos e trocávamos carícias. Eu realmente estava gostando de estar naquela relação com Bella.

- Eu passo para pegar você e a Emily às seis, pode ser? – perguntei, pouco antes de ir embora.

- Acho que devemos marcar de nos encontrar em algum lugar... – mordeu o lábio inferior. – Por causa da cadeirinha.

- Eu posso comprar uma... – dei de ombros.

- Edward! – riu. – Não tem necessidade.

- É sério, eu posso comprar.

- Eu sei – revirou os olhos. – Por isso mesmo. Você vem com seu carro, a gente vai para a casa dos seus pais com o meu e depois você pega o carro aqui.

- Tudo bem. – Beijei seus lábios. – Até amanhã, Bella.

- Até.

Eu acenei mais uma vez antes de entrar no carro e dar partida. Bella logo fechou a porta de casa e eu tinha o sorriso mais idiota no rosto possível.

Eu tinha conhecido minha filha.

E tinha sido completamente perfeito.


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Family

**Bella POV.**

Domingo tinha sido... completamente perfeito. Emily tinha adorado Edward – e passou toda a segunda perguntando onde estava o _Ed_ – e agora éramos namorados.

Eu realmente estava me envolvendo... e adorando cada minuto.

Segunda passou mais rápido do que eu realmente esperava e eu logo comecei a preparar Emily.

- Hoje nós vamos conhecer os pais de Edward, querida – sussurrei para ela. – Então, comporte-se, ok?

- Tá bom. – Seus olhinhos verdes me fitavam com curiosidade enquanto eu a vestia. – Posso levar a _Bell_?

Eu ri. Ela havia grudado na boneca desde que eu havia dado a ela.

- Claro, Amy.

Eu terminei de arrumá-la e penteei seus cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Edward disse que chegaria antes das seis, para que ficasse com Emily enquanto me arrumava, então sentei-me no sofá – porque era incrível a capacidade que minha filha tinha de se sujar –, somente esperando que ele chegasse.

Ele chegou por volta das cinco, já vestido.

- Obrigada por ficar com ela para mim – sorri, a estendendo para ele. – Eu vou me arrumar rapidinho e a gente vai, ok?

- Claro. – Ele ergueu Emily no colo. – Você está linda, princesa Emily.

- E a _Bell_? – indagou, mostrando sua boneca para ele.

- Ela está linda também – riu.

Eu deixei os dois sozinhos e segui para meu quarto, onde separei minha roupa antes de seguir para o banheiro.

Meu banho não foi tão demorado como eu pensei que seria. Como havia lavado meu cabelo na noite anterior, apenas o penteei, deixando-o solto. Vesti-me rapidamente e logo estava pronta.

- Pronto. – Surgi na sala, sorrindo ao encontrar Edward sentado no tapete com Emily entre suas pernas. – O que vocês estão fazendo?

- _Ed_ gosta de _Bell_ também, mama. – Emily sorriu, mostrando seus dentinhos para mim.

Edward se levantou, com Emily e a _Tinker Bell_ no colo, me fazendo rir.

- A mamãe não está linda, Amy? – indagou, fazendo sorrir.

- Tá linda, mama!

Eu sorri ainda mais. Ele realmente levava jeito com crianças.

- Ela estava me pedindo para levar o DVD de _Tinker Bell_ para a casa dos meus pais – disse-me.

- Emily... – mordi o lábio inferior. – Não quero dar trabalho para os pais do Edward.

- Pode levar, Bella – sorriu. – Minha mãe provavelmente vai se juntar a ela e vai assistir.

- Sério? – levantei uma sobrancelha, rindo.

- Sim – revirou os olhos. – E se a Alice estiver lá... Vão juntar as duas.

- Tudo bem, então – dei de ombros.

Eu peguei o filme e o guardei na bolsa de Emily, antes de seguirmos para o meu carro. Edward dirigiu mais uma vez, porque eu não sabia onde ficava a casa dos pais dele. Nós não demoramos, entretanto. Logo estávamos diante de uma casa enorme e linda.

- A casa dos seus pais é muito bonita – elogiei, aceitando a mão que Edward me estendia.

- Eles vão gostar de saber disso – sorriu, abrindo a porta de trás e pegando a bolsa de Emily.

- Pode deixar que eu a pego.

Eu a ergui no colo, pegando-a junto de sua boneca. Nós nos dirigimos até a porta e Edward tocou a campainha, sorrindo.

A porta se abriu e uma mulher alta e bonita apareceu. Seus olhos eram castanhos, lindos. Edward tinha um pouco dela, principalmente a cor diferente e bonita dos cabelos. Seu sorriso era grande e seus olhos brilhavam ao me fitar e fitar Emily.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Ela soltou um gritinho leve, me fazendo rir. – Mas ela é tão linda.

- Oi, mãe. – Edward riu. – Essas são Bella e Emily.

- Entrem, entrem. – Ela deu espaço para entrarmos e eu não pude deixar de notar como a cara era grande e bonita.

- Seu pai foi buscar Alice – informou. – Parece que o carro dela estragou a caminho daqui, ou algo assim.

- Certo. – Edward assentiu.

Esme nos convidou a sentar e começou a conversar com a gente, sempre sorrindo. Emily pareceu ter gostado dela.

- Mama... – Eu imagino que ela pensou que estava sussurrando, mas sabia que todos ali podiam escutá-la. – Eu posso _senta_ no colo dela?

Edward e Esme riram.

- Você tem que perguntar para ela, querida – disse, sorrindo.

Eu a coloquei no chão e ajeitei seu vestido, sorrindo enquanto ela caminhava até Esme.

- Eu posso _senta_ no seu colo? – perguntou a Esme, que não conseguia esconder o sorriso no rosto.

- Claro, querida. – Esme a pegou e a ajeitou no colo. Emily ajeitou a boneca no colo das duas.

- Essa é minha boneca – mostrou. – Ela chama _Bell_.

- Ela é muito bonita – riu.

- A gente pode _vê_ o filme?

Edward riu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Emily, querida, estamos aqui para outra coisa, lembra? – Ela olhou para mim e depois para Esme.

- Tá bom, mama. – Eu sabia que ela realmente queria ver o filme de novo, mas não podia obrigar Esme a ver o filme com ela, muito embora Edward dissesse que ela ia adorar.

- Que filme, Bella? – Esme perguntou, me fazendo morder o lábio inferior. Edward viu e revirou os olhos.

- Ela me perguntou se podia trazer o filme da _Tinker Bell_ para ver aqui. Eu disse a Bella que não tinha problema e trouxe. Parece que Emily quer ver com a senhora.

- Oh! – Esme se levantou, com Emily ainda no colo. – É claro que veremos. O jantar fica pronto só depois das oito. Ainda não são nem seis e meia. Pode ficar tranqüila, Bella, eu fico com ela.

- Eu vou colocar o filme para vocês verem na sala de TV, então – murmurou Edward, se levantando e pegando a bolsa de Emily. – Já volto, Bella.

Ele voltou cinco minutos depois e se sentou ao meu lado, me abraçando e sorrindo.

- Parece que sua mãe adorou minha filha – ri.

- É impossível não adorar a Emily, Bella. – Edward sorria e seus olhos brilhavam ao dizer isso. – Ela é realmente muito encantadora.

- Sim, ela é.

Eu me aproximei para beijá-lo, mas escutei o barulho de um carro e a porta logo se abrindo. Afastei-me um pouco, apenas para ver três pessoas adentrando a casa.

O primeiro eu julguei ser o pai de Edward, devido aos mesmos olhos verdes e o cabelo bagunçado. Seu sorriso torto era idêntico também. Se não fosse pela cor de cabelo e pequenos traços no rosto, eles seriam idênticos.

Atrás dele vinham mais duas pessoas. Uma era mulher – e eu imaginei que fosse a Alice – vestindo um _short jeans_, uma camisa linda e saltos. O homem que estava com ela devia ser seu namorado, já que estava de mãos dadas com ela. Seus olhos eram castanhos, assim como os da mulher, e seus cabelos louros, enquanto os dela eram quase pretos.

- Boa noite – murmurou o pai de Edward. Eu me levantei e aceitei o abraço que ele oferecia. – Eu sou Carlisle Cullen, pai de Edward. Você deve ser Isabella Swan.

- Apenas Bella.

- Oi. – Alice me abraçou também. Ela sorria. – Sou irmã do Edward, Alice Cullen, e esse é meu namorado, Jasper Whitlock.

- É um prazer conhecê-los – sorri.

- É um prazer conhecê-la também, Bella – sorriu Alice.

- Então, onde está sua mãe, Edward? – Carlisle perguntou, sorrindo. – E a pequena Emily?

- Sim! – Alice bateu palmas e eu realmente notei que ela e Esme eram parecidas nesse aspecto. – Estou louca para conhecer a Emily.

- Mamãe chegou antes. – Edward riu. – Ela adorou Emily e a levou para assistir um filme de _Tinker Bell_ lá na sala de TV.

- Eu vou lá. – Alice anunciou e saiu, puxando Jasper com si.

- Não sabia que sua mãe tinha esse filme aqui em casa... – Carlisle se sentou e nós também.

- Ela não tem – corei. – Minha filha pediu para trazer e Edward disse que não tinha problema, que Esme provavelmente iria querer assistir com ela.

Ele riu.

- Como conheço minha esposa bem – murmurou –, Edward estava completamente certo.

Nós conversamos durante algum tempo, sem sinal das quatro pessoas que estavam na sala de TV. Já se passava das oito quando ouvi vozes – inclusive da minha filha Emily – e eles apareceram, Jasper trazendo a bolsa da minha filha e o DVD nas mãos.

- Ela é tão linda, Bella! – Alice anunciou, com minha filha em seu colo. – E essa roupa que você colocou nela é muito fofa.

Eu ri.

- Amy, vem aqui com a mamãe. – Eu a peguei nos braços de Alice e a mostrei para Carlisle. – Esse aqui é o pai de Edward, Carlisle.

Ela o fitou por alguns segundos e depois se virou para mim.

- Posso _chama_ de _Lisle_? – indagou, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Você vai ter que perguntar para ele, querida – sorri.

- Posso? – Ela se virou para Carlisle e perguntou, fazendo-o rir.

- Claro que sim, Emily.

Ela estendeu os bracinhos para ele e ele a pegou, prestando atenção nela enquanto ela lhe mostrava sua boneca.

- Ela é completamente apaixonada por _Tinker Bell_. – Esme disse, enquanto me puxava para a sala de jantar.

- Eu sei – sorri. – Vou ver se faço o aniversário dela de três anos com esse tema.

O jantar foi muito agradável. Todos ficaram impressionados quando Emily comeu todos os legumes que havia no prato, sem fazer careta nem nada. E nem por um minuto ela soltou a boneca dela, o que realmente era muito engraçado.

Foi agradável estar com a família Cullen. Não havia conhecido Rosalie nem Emmett ainda, mas sentia que iria gostar deles também – pelo menos se eles fossem um pouco parecidos com essa família.

Foi engraçado escutar todos suspiraram quando Emily se aconchegou em meu colo – depois de muito brincar – e agarrar minha blusa, bocejando e fechando os olhinhos verdes.

Eu me despedi de todos pouco tempo depois, Emily já adormecida em meu colo.

- Ela é linda – sussurrou Esme. – Precisando de uma babá, por favor, não hesite em me chamar.

- Claro – sorri. – Obrigada pelo jantar.

- Obrigada a você, querida.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu coloquei Emily com cuidado na cadeirinha, antes de pegar a bolsa dela e a boneca – que estavam na mão de Edward – e colocá-las ali também.

Seguimos para a minha casa e Edward estacionou na garagem para mim. Eu tomei Emily com cuidado em meus braços. Ela tinha brincado tanto que nem dava sinais de que iria acordar tão cedo.

- Pode pegar as bolsas e a boneca, por favor? – indaguei, fazendo-o sorrir e assenti.

Edward me acompanhou até o quarto de Emily e colocou a bolsa dela na cômoda, assim como a boneca. Eu a deitei na cama e peguei um par de pijamas no guarda-roupa, antes de despi-la com cuidado e vesti-la.

- Pronto – sussurrei, pegando a babá eletrônica e saindo do quarto. – Agora ela só acorda amanhã.

Ele sorriu.

- Isso é bom.

- Obrigada por essa noite – murmurei, beijando-o de leve.

Ele me beijou também, encostando-me contra a parede e aprofundando o beijo. Separamo-nos somente quando precisamos respirar.

- Acho melhor eu ir – murmurou. – Está tarde.

- Está sim – sorri. – A gente se vê amanhã?

- Sim – sorriu também. – Vou te passar meu endereço e, caso você não se importe, você passa na minha casa antes de irmos para a casa do seu pai.

- Claro.

Eu lhe passei um papel para anotar o endereço e depois o levei até a porta, onde me despedi dele com um beijo. Fechei e tranquei a porta, antes de seguir para o meu quarto.

Estava indo tudo muito bem e eu estava me envolvendo muito com Edward. Amando cada vez mais estar com ele.

Eu estava me apaixonando por ele.

E esperava que ele também estivesse se apaixonando por mim.

Dediquei meu outro dia à Emily. Sentei-me em seu quarto, espalhando seus brinquedos e deixando que ela se divertisse à vontade.

Depois eu a ensinei a guardar tudo no lugar e a levei para o cercadinho, enquanto preparava o almoço. Comemos juntas e eu fui escovar seus dentes.

Quando deu umas duas da tarde, coloquei-a para tirar um cochilo, porque sabia que ela brincaria muito com meu pai e ela se cansaria fácil, devido as brincadeiras de manhã.

Enquanto ela dormia, deitei-me no sofá e fiquei lendo um livro que eu queria terminar a um bom tempo, esperando apenas dar o horário de começar a arrumar Emily e me arrumar para ir a casa do meu pai. Eu sabia que depois teria de voltar para apresentar Edward para Sue – esposa do meu pai que estava viajando a trabalho –, mas realmente queria que eles se conhecessem agora.

Sorri mais uma vez e voltei a me concentrar na minha leitura.

**Edward POV.**

O jantar foi... sem palavras. Foi tudo tão bom, tão perfeito, que eu realmente não conseguia ficar mais longe de Bella e de Emily. Sabia que meu plano inicial era só me aproximar de minha filha, mas Bella era tão encantadora que eu realmente não sabia o que faria caso perdesse as duas.

Dormi como um anjo naquela noite, ansioso pelo dia de manhã, onde conheceria meu sogro e o avô da minha filha.

No dia seguinte segui mais cedo do que de costume para o trabalho, já que Bella passaria na minha casa às sete. Comecei a olhar os papéis logo pela manhã e estava tão concentrado que me assustei quando meu celular tocou.

_**Mãe **_– mostrava no visor.

- Oi, mãe – sorri, ainda com os papéis. – Bom dia.

- _Bom dia, querido_. – Eu podia dizer que ela estava sorrindo também. – _Venha almoçar conosco?_

- Claro – ri. – Aposto que quer saber mais da Emily.

- _Ela é tão linda_! – riu. – _Te espero aqui, não demore._

- Certo, mãe. Nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Desliguei o telefone, escutando seus gritinhos animados. Programei o celular para despertar no horário de almoço, porque eu realmente tinha a tendência a esquecer, e voltei a me concentrar nos papéis.

Mais tarde, eu me dirigi até a casa dos meus pais, esperando encontrar meu pai lá. Eu queria conversar com ele e saber o que ele tinha achado da minha filha.

Estacionei e saí do carro, ativando o alarme e indo tocar a campainha. Foi minha mãe quem atendeu, completamente animada.

- Você tem que trazer a Emily aqui de novo depois – disse, me puxando para dentro e trancando a porta. – Eu realmente gostei muito dela.

- Eu sei, mãe – sorri. – Ela é uma garotinha e tanto...

- O que é muito engraçado – riu – é que ela me lembra muito você.

Eu tossi e mudei de assunto, rezando para que meu pai chegasse logo.

- Ei, filho!

Eu o abracei, sorrindo, e perguntei se podia conversar com ele. Minha mãe disse que ajudaria a empregada a terminar o almoço e eu segui meu pai, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Então – murmurei –, o que achou da sua neta?

- Ela é uma garota incrível. – Seus olhos brilhavam. – Um anjo de menina. Todos nós, inclusive Jasper, nos apaixonamos por ela. Vai ser doloroso se o seu plano der errado, filho.

Eu suspirei, porque realmente concordava com ele nesse aspecto.

- Eu sei, pai. – Afundei-me ainda mais na poltrona. – Mas eu realmente não iria conseguir viver na dúvida. Eu precisava conhecê-la.

- Eu te entendo. – Escutamos o grito da minha mãe, anunciando que o almoço estava pronto e nos levantamos. – Vamos torcer para que Bella aceite a verdade quando ela aparecer.

Eu deixei que ele saísse primeiro e suspirei.

Eu realmente torcia para que Bella me perdoasse e aceitasse a minha presença. Porque eu já não podia ficar longe delas.

Não mais.


	7. Capítulo Seis: Family, Parte II

**Bella POV.**

Por volta de quatro horas, Emily acordou e eu fui dar banho nela. Vesti-a e a coloquei no cercadinho, enquanto tomava o meu. Não demorei a me arrumar e logo estava colocando Emily dentro do carro, na cadeirinha, e me dirigindo até o endereço dado por Edward.

- Cadê _Ed_, mama? – Emily perguntou, balançando suas perninhas no banco detrás.

- A mamãe está indo buscá-lo, meu bem – sorri. – Você está com saudades do Edward?

- Tô, mama.

Eu ri e estacionei em frente ao prédio, pegando meu celular para mandar uma mensagem para Edward.

_**Estamos aqui embaixo já, Edward. ~ B**_

Eu deixei o celular na minha mão e fiquei à espera da resposta, que não demorou muito.

_**Entrem um pouco. Vou falar com o porteiro para deixarem vocês subirem. É o último andar, a cobertura. ~ **_**E**

- Quer conhecer o apartamento do Edward, amor? – indaguei para minha filha que não parava quieta um minuto.

- _Quelo_!

Eu ri e desci do carro, pegando minha bolsa e indo abrir a porta atrás. Tirei Emily do banco detrás e peguei sua bolsa também, me dirigindo à entrada do prédio.

- Boa noite – sorri para o porteiro. Ele sorriu de volta. – Edward Cullen disse que ia avisar ao senhor para...

- Claro – ele me interrompeu, ainda sorrindo. – Pode subir, ele está esperando.

Entramos no elevador e seguimos até o andar de Edward. Emily não parava um minuto no meu colo, sempre rindo, apontando para ela mesma no espelho que havia ali. E logo chegamos.

- Ei, princesas. – Edward sorriu para nós duas. Ele pegou Emily do meu colo e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

- Olá – sorri, aceitando o selinho que ele havia me dado. – Não podemos demorar, meu pai está esperando.

- Eu sei – sorriu, nos levando para dentro. – Só queria mostrar o apartamento para vocês.

O apartamento de Edward era enorme e lindo. Emily adorou a piscina que havia no segundo andar de sua cobertura e Edward me fez prometer levá-la ali outro dia.

Logo estávamos no meu carro novamente, seguindo para a casa do meu pai.

**Edward POV.**

Confesso que eu estava nervoso, porque assim como nunca havia apresentado ninguém aos meus pais – Bella fora a primeira –, eu nunca havia conhecido os pais de ninguém antes.

- Meu pai se casou de novo – murmurou Bella –, mas a mulher dele, Sue, está viajando a trabalho e ele está sozinho em casa, já que os filhos dela estão na faculdade.

- Está tudo bem – sorri. – Conheço a Sue e os filhos outro dia.

- Mama. – Emily chamou do banco detrás. – Vovô vai _blincá_?

- Acredito que sim, querida – riu. – Ele sempre brinca.

Bella estacionou em frente à uma casa bem bonita, sorrindo.

- Preparado? – indagou-me.

- Vamos lá.

Ela pegou Emily e eu as coisas delas antes de seguirmos até a porta da casa dele e tocar a campainha.

E um homem de cabelos pretos e barba – e os mesmos olhos castanhos que a filha – abriu a porta, sorrindo.

- Ei, filha. – Ele puxou Bella para um abraço, acabando por levar Emily junto que riu, divertida. – Ei, criança.

Ele pegou Emily nos braços antes de se voltar para mim e sorrir um pouco.

- Charlie Swan. – Estendeu a mão para mim. – Seja bem-vindo.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Swan, sou Edward Cullen.

- Apenas Charlie – fez careta. – Não sou tão velho assim. Entrem, entrem.

Nós entramos e eu admirei a beleza do lugar. Havia milhares de fotos de Emily ali – assim como na casa de Bella – e de Bella. Uma mulher que eu julguei ser Sue e outra que deveria ser a mãe de Bella, pelas semelhanças.

- Eu vou terminar o jantar – disse Bella –, enquanto vocês conversam.

Bella pegou as bolsas da minha mão e colocou no sofá, antes de sumir por uma porta.

- Sente-se, Edward – sorriu, sentando-se com Emily no colo. – Então, eu vou direto ao assunto. Bella parece gostar de você, Emily também.

- Eu gosto muito delas também, senhor. – Sorri para Emily, que, balançou as perninhas para ir para o chão. Ela veio até a mim e pegou a boneca dela. – Gosto muito, _mesmo_.

Eu queria deixar bem claro que gostava delas, me importava com elas.

- Isso é bom. – Emily voltou para o avô e começou a mostrar a boneca para ele. – Finalmente ganhou sua boneca, hein, querida? O vovô tem algo para você também.

Ele me entregou a Emily e saiu durante alguns minutos, voltando pouco depois com um embrulho. Os olhinhos de Emily brilhavam.

Ela abriu, com a ajuda do avô, para encontrar uma mochila de rodinha da _Tinker Bell_, o que a fez gritar de animação.

Bella apareceu na sala, de repente, e eu sorri ao vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Pai... – gemeu. – Você a mima demais.

- É o papel dos avôs – deu de ombros.

Nós jantamos em meio a risadas. Emily saiu arrastando a mochila – maior do que ela – para todos os lados, colocando a tirando a boneca lá de dentro.

- Estou perdida... – Bella balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo.

No final da noite, nós nos despedimos, Emily ainda bem acordada nos meus braços. Eu sabia que eu e Charlie ainda conversaríamos mais, mas eu havia gostado dele. E ao que parecia, ele havia gostado bem de mim.

- Só cuide delas. Elas são o que tenho de mais precioso – sussurrou, enquanto nos despedíamos.

Bella tornou a me levar em casa e eu me despedi dela e de Emily antes de subir.

Realmente, tudo estava indo bem.

E eu esperava que continuasse assim.

**Bella POV.**

Os dias começam a passar rapidamente e logo era sexta, minha última sexta de férias. Na segunda, Emily voltaria a ficar na escolinha na parte da manhã e com Bree no comecinho da tarde.

Levantei cedo na sexta, lembrando da sessão de amassos entre Edward e eu noite passada, me fazendo rir e corar. Abri a porta do quarto de Emily, apenas para encontrá-la dormindo. Caminhei com a babá eletrônica e tomei um banho rápido, colocando uma roupa simples. Pensei em dar um passeio com Emily pelo parque, ela realmente adorava.

Penteei meus cabelos e os prendi em um rabo-de-cavalo, antes de pegar meus óculos escuros e minha bolsa e deixá-los separado. Era hora de arrumar minha filha.

Estranhei o fato de ter passado das dez e Emily ainda está dormindo. Sentei-me na beirada da cama e puxei suas cobertas.

- Amy? – sussurrei. – Querida?

- Dodói, mama – murmurou, os olhinhos fechados.

Imediatamente senti um aperto no coração e me aproximei, tocando em sua testa. Ela estava quente.

- Oh, meu bem.

Eu peguei o termômetro e coloquei nela. Peguei meu celular também, pronta para ligar para a pediatra.

Ela estava com febre de 38,5 graus. A secretária atendeu ao segundo toque, dizendo que a pediatra, Jennifer, estava de férias.

- E agora? – murmurei. Peguei Emily no colo e tirei sua roupa, indo até o seu banheiro e abrindo o chuveiro.

- Dodói – sussurrou, fazendo meu coração apertar ainda mais.

- Oh, meu bem – repeti.

Eu a puxei para a toalha que estava em meus braços e já ia levá-la para o carro, quando ela se virou para o lado e vomitou.

- Ai, Emily...

Eu estava prestes a pegá-la e levá-la para o primeiro hospital que eu encontrasse, quando o meu celular chamou e eu o atendi, sem nem olhar quem era.

- Alô? – disse, enquanto enfiava Emily debaixo do chuveiro de novo. Apertei o botão do viva-voz e coloquei o celular sobre a pia, enquanto limpava a boca da minha filha.

- _Bella_? – A voz de Edward soou. – _Está tudo bem_?

- Estou dando banho em Emily, para levá-la ao hospital. Acho que ela está com virose ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- _Vá até a casa do meu pai. Ele está em casa hoje e é clínico geral_ – disse. – _Eu encontro vocês lá_?

- Eu não quero incomodar nem nada do tipo – sussurrei, já desligando o chuveiro e a secando.

- Dói aqui, mama – disse Emily, apontando para a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – Eu ergui Emily no colo. – Vou vesti-la e nos encontramos lá.

- _Certo_.

Eu desliguei o telefone e corri de volta para o quarto de Emily, onde a vesti de forma leve, para a febre não subir. Peguei sua bolsa com suas coisas e a minha, no meu quarto, e corri até meu quarto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida – sorri para ela, enquanto a prendia na cadeirinha. – Mamãe vai levar você para Carlisle, ok?

Eu tentei dirigir com o máximo de cuidado possível, para que Emily não vomitasse de novo, mas ao mesmo tempo depressa, porque eu realmente queria que Carlisle a visse logo.

Assim que estacionei em frente a casa dos Cullen, avistei Edward, que veio em meu carro e abriu a porta para mim. Eu sorri para ele e peguei Emily no banco de trás, que ainda estava meio molinha.

- Ela melhorou? – Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam preocupados enquanto fitavam minha filha e ele colocava a mão na testa ainda quente dela.

- Ela vomitou, está com febre – suspirei, seguindo para dentro da sua casa. – Eu não vou incomodar seu pai, vou?

- É claro que não, Bella. – Quem respondeu foi o próprio Carlisle, que adentrou a sala, sorrindo. – Traga-a aqui, no meu escritório. Vou dar uma olhada nela.

Eu deitei Emily no sofá do escritório e deixei que Carlisle a examinasse. Ela ficou quietinha, seus olhinhos verdes concentrados no que Carlisle fazia.

- É uma virose – disse, confirmando aquilo que eu suspeitava. – Ela pode tomar remédio, mas o efeito da injeção é mais rápido... Nesse caso, teriam que vir comigo para o hospital.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, nervosa. Não gostava de injeções. Mas se era para o bem de Emily.

- Vamos, então.

Seguimos para o hospital, eu com Emily em meus braços, já que estávamos no carro de Carlisle. Edward estava no banco da frente, olhando para trás toda hora. Emily ainda tinha febre e estava molinha.

Injeção...

- Algum problema, Bella? – Edward perguntou.

- Eu morro de medo de agulhas – confessei, fazendo com que os dois rissem. – Meu coração se parte toda vez que tenho que segurar Emily para ela tomar injeção.

- Eu posso segurar, se quiser – ofereceu Edward, sorrindo.

- Obrigada – murmurei, afastando a franja de Emily de sua testa.

Edward a segurou enquanto Carlisle aplicava a injeção. Ela reclamou um pouquinho, mas ficou quietinha, como a boa menina que era. Ele me passou algumas amostras de soro e alguns remédios, para o caso de ela voltar a vomitar ou a febre não ceder.

- Sabe, Bella... – Edward começou, quando estávamos voltando para a casa dos pais dele. – Minha mãe ficaria triste caso chegasse do shopping com Alice e Rose e soubesse que você não ficou para vê-la.

- Eu até ficaria, Edward, mas com Emily doente...

- Fique um pouco, coloque-a para dormir no meu antigo quarto – sugeriu. – Não é, pai? À noite, eu te levo para casa.

- É, Bella. – Carlisle disse, sorrindo enquanto adentrava a garagem da casa dele. – Tenho certeza de que Esme vai adorar paparicar a Emily um pouco.

Eu suspirei e assenti. Caso Emily não melhorasse, eu teria Carlisle por perto.

Ergui em meus braços e segui Edward pela casa até seu antigo quarto. Ele abriu a porta, sorrindo, e eu sorri ao ver onde ele costumava dormir.

Deitei Emily na cama e nós dois a cobrimos apenas com um lençol, cercando-a com travesseiros. Ela dormia profundamente e eu sorri, acariciando sua testa um pouco menos quente.

- Vamos lá para baixo um pouco – sussurrou Edward. – Daqui a pouco viemos checá-la.

Nós descemos e começamos a conversar um pouco. Meia hora depois subi e Emily ainda dormia. Com cuidado, tornei a colocar o termômetro nela – e ela estava apenas febril.

- Ela está só febril – anunciei a Carlisle e Edward. – E ainda está dormindo.

- Isso é bom – disseram, me fazendo sorrir.

Alguns minutos depois, Esme chegou, junto de Alice e outra loira que eu julguei ser a Rosalie. Ela era bem bonita, tinha os olhos azuis e era alta.

- Bella! – Esme e Alice me puxaram para um abraço que me fez rir.

- Se eu soubesse que viria, teria feito um jantar, querida – disse Esme, ainda sorrindo. – Onde está Emily?

- Está no quarto de Edward, dormindo – sorri. – Ela está com virose, Carlisle a examinou, mas está melhor agora.

- Coitadinha – sussurrou. – Vou fazer uma sopa de letrinhas... Acho que tenho alguma coisa do tipo no armário...

Ela saiu, então, fazendo com que todos nós ríssemos.

- Prazer, sou Rose. – Rosalie estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

- Bella Swan – sorri para ela também, aceitando sua mão.

Nós conversamos por algum tempo. Pouco depois Emmett – o único que eu não conhecia – apareceu, assim como Jasper. E jantamos todos juntos.

Já eram bem tarde quando eu me despedi de todos – e agradeci Carlisle mil vezes. Emily ainda estava um pouco sonolenta, mas se despediu de todos também.

Edward disse que nos seguiria até em casa, então dirigi até lá com ele atrás de mim. Estacionei na garagem e quando saí, ele já estava ali, puxando Emily para seus braços.

Juntos adentramos minha cama e seguimos para o quarto dela, onde troquei sua roupa.

- Iria dar outro banho nela, mas é melhor deixar para amanhã – sussurrei, enquanto Edward me seguia até a sala.

- Você está cansada, não está? – murmurou, me puxando para seus braços.

- Estou – bocejei. – Realmente... Nem acredito que segunda Emily volta para a escolinha, eu volto a trabalhar...

- É. – Ele me apertou mais em seus braços. – O tempo passa rápido e...

Acho que Edward falou mais alguma coisa, mas eu estava tão cansada que apaguei antes de ouvir.

**Edward POV.**

- É – apertei Bella em meus braços. – O tempo passado rápido e tudo o mais. Parece que foi ontem que te conheci, que conheci Emily...

Esperei a resposta de Bella e, quando ela não veio, me inclinei, sorrindo ao ver que ela adormecera.

Peguei-a no colo e a levei até seu quarto, onde a depositei com cuidado na cama. Retirei seus sapatos e a cobri. Depois saí do quarto e hesitei.

Eu não podia ir embora e deixar a porta aberta...

O jeito era me ajeitar no sofá e esperar que Bella não se importasse.

Antes de me deitar, porém, lembrei-me de puxar a babá eletrônica para mim, assim, caso Emily necessitasse, eu estaria por perto.

**Bella POV.**

Abri os olhos, já bocejando e rolando na cama. Senti um leve desconforto e olhei para baixo, vendo que eu havia dormido com a roupa do dia interior... Eu não me lembrava de ter vindo para cama, só de estar no sofá com Edward e adormecer...

Sorri ao pensar que ele me respeitara e não tentara fazer nada comigo.

E simplesmente a cada dia que passava eu me apaixonava mais e mais por esse homem.

Segui para o quarto de Emily, sorrindo quando toquei a testa dela e percebi que ela não tinha mais febre.

Saí do quarto dela e decidi ir até a cozinha, preparar um café leve, antes de ir tomar banho.

Só que eu não contava encontrar Edward já na cozinha, com a mesma roupa da noite interior, sorrindo.

- Bom dia – sorriu.

- Edward? – franzi a testa.

- Desculpe. Você dormiu, eu não quis ir embora e deixar a porta destrancada, então adormeci no sofá. E olhei Emily de vez em quando para você. Ela teve um pouquinho de febre, mas eu dei o remédio e ela dormiu o resto da noite.

- Obrigada. – Andei até a ele e o abracei forte. Ele retribuiu ao abraço.

Afastei-me um pouco e olhei em seus olhos, sorrindo. Ele sorriu também e acariciou minha bochecha, me olhando com... amor?

Eu não tinha certeza dos sentimentos de Edward, mas eu tinha certeza dos meus, e precisava realmente falar.

- Edward... – sussurrei. – Eu te amo.


	8. Capítulo Sete: Discovery

**Edward POV.**

_Ela me amava._

Eu sabia que estava há alguns segundos parado e que ela provavelmente esperava uma resposta minha, mas não sabia como falar.

Eu a amava também.

- Eu... – Bella começou a se afastar, medo tomando conta de seus olhos. – Eu sinto muito.

- Hei. – Puxei-a para meus braços e a abracei forte. – Eu te amo também.

Eu a senti sorrir contra a minha roupa e ficamos ali, calados, durante um tempo, antes de se afastar.

- Vou tomar um banho rápido e dar um na Emily – avisou. – A gente podia assistir um filme hoje, ficar por aqui mesmo, o que acha?

- Acho uma ótima ideia – sorri para ela.

Eu permaneci na cozinha, esperando que ela voltasse logo.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Bella voltou, trazendo Emily em seus braços.

- Ei, pequena. – Eu a puxei para meu colo. Ela ainda estava um pouco quietinha, mas a _Tinker Bell_ já estava no seu colo. E ela já não estava quente mais. – Está melhor?

- Tô – assentiu. – Quero vê _Bell_.

Bella riu e assentiu, tornando a pegá-la de meus braços.

- Vamos tentar te dar algo para comer, ok, Amy? – murmurou, sentando-a na sua cadeirinha. – Depois a mamãe e o Edward irão ver _Tinker Bell_ com você.

Ela sorriu.

Emily não quis comer muito, mas Bella conseguiu fazê-la comer uma fruta. Ela me pediu para levar Emily até seu quarto, enquanto ajeitava a cozinha e fazia uma pipoca.

E logo estávamos assistindo o filme que Emily tanto adorava.

Era a primeira vez que eu via aquele filme, mas Bella certamente o viu mais vezes do que certamente poderia contar. E mesmo assim, ali estava ela, sempre sorrindo ao ver como a filha fazia comentários sobre o filme, como ela ria e apontava para as coisas.

- Você sabia que ainda tem mais dois filmes, não sabe? – indaguei, fazendo-a rir.

- Sei – murmurou. – Eu estou pensando em comprar. Comprei esse porque eu não sabia se ela ia gostar... Mas pelo visto ela amou.

Eu fui embora para a minha casa logo depois que o filme acabou, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte.

E eu realmente voltei, trazendo as duas sequências de _Tinker Bell_ – o Tesouro Perdido e o Resgate da Fada. Bella queria me dar o dinheiro por ter comprado, mas eu não aceitei. Só o fato de ter visto os olhos de Emily brilhando, valeu a pena.

_Muito_.

- Amanhã volto a trabalhar – murmurou. – Vou sentir saudade de passar o tempo todo com Emily.

Já era domingo a noite e estávamos deitados na cama de Bella. Emily tinha dormido depois de ter assistido ao último filme de _Tinker Bell_ e Bella a havia colocado na cama.

- Imagino como deve ser para você – sussurrei. – Eu sinto falta de vocês duas o tempo todo.

Ela sorriu para mim e se aproximou, beijando meus lábios. Eu passei o braço pelo seu quadril, puxando-a mais para mim, e logo Bella estava sentada no meu colo enquanto nos beijávamos com desespero.

Minhas mãos viajaram para o início da sua blusa e logo elas estavam em sua barriga, arrancando leves gemidos de Bella, que a cada minuto estavam me deixando mais louco.

- Edward... – gemeu entre os beijos.

Eu a virei na cama e logo estava por cima dela, a beijando com mais paixão do que antes. As pernas de Bella circularam meu quadril e aproximou nossos corpos, nos fazendo gemer pela proximidade dos nossos sexos.

Bella se afastou um pouco e eu achei que era hora de parar. Afastei-me um pouco também, pronto para voltar a deitar na cama, mas suas pernas me prenderam e suas mãos voaram para a minha nuca.

O fato de seus olhos brilharem de desejo fez um arrepio subir pelo meu corpo.

- Faz amor comigo – pediu.

Confesso que ela não teve que pedir uma segunda vez.

Minhas mãos se tornaram mais afoitas do que antes. Acariciei os seios de Bella por cima da blusa e do sutiã, fazendo com que ela gemesse baixo no meu ouvido, e logo as desci, subindo novamente e trazendo a blusa dela junto.

Vê-la diante de mim com um sutiã preto, contrastando com sua pele, era demais para meu autocontrole.

As mãos de Bella também não estavam quietas. Ela desabotoou cada botão de minha camisa antes de jogá-la no chão do quarto, suas unhas se tornando ocupadas nas minhas costas.

Meu rosto logo estava procurando pelo seu, minha boca procurando pela sua. As mãos de Bella desceram pela minha bunda e infiltraram pela minha cueca, logo dando a volta e acariciando meu membro já rígido, me fazendo gemer.

Desci minhas mãos para a calça de moletom que ela usava e a tirei, deixando-a diante de mim trajando apenas roupas íntimas.

- Bella... – gemi.

Minha calça logo seguiu suas roupas e tudo o que nos separava eram nossas peças íntimas.

- Por favor... – Bella gemeu. – Me diga que você tem camisinha.

Eu busquei em minha mente o último momento em que tinha colocado uma camisinha na minha carteira e suspirei, aliviado, lembrando que tinha colocado no dia que meu pai comprou a clínica.

- Eu tenho uma na minha carteira.

Bella assentiu e me empurrou, me fazendo rolar e se sentando em cima de mim. Gememos quando nossas intimidas roçaram e eu senti como ela estava molhada, mesmo através da calcinha.

Ergui minhas mãos e desabotoei seu sutiã, deixando que seus volumosos livres para as minhas mãos e boca, que logo se ocuparam com a textura suave e os mamilos intumescidos.

- Edward... – gemeu, pressionando seu centro úmido no meu membro rígido.

- Eu preciso tanto de você, Bella – sussurrei, puxando-a para um beijo.

Nossos corpos se mexiam em meio a beijo, buscando o alívio que ambos necessitávamos. Tornei a nos girar na cama, e desci, distribuindo beijos pelos seios e pela barriga de Bella. Quando cheguei a sua calcinha, ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força e jogou a cabeça para trás, apertando o lençol entre seus dedos.

- Por favor... – sussurrou.

Eu sorri antes de beijar seu centro por cima da calcinha.

Minhas mãos se colocaram em cada lado do elástico, puxando-o para baixo e descendo por suas pernas. Foi a minha vez de gemer quando vi que ela estava completamente depilada.

Eu precisava prová-la.

E eu o fiz.

Coloquei um dedo dentro dela enquanto minha boca se ocupava com seu clitóris, chupando-o de leve. Outro dedo logo seguiu o primeiro e eu a bombeava, fazendo-a morder a boca para conter os gemidos altos.

- Por favor...

As mãos de Bella de algum modo me puxaram para cima e ela me beijou, parecendo não se importar com o fato de que eu havia provado seu gosto. Suas mãos desceram minha cueca e eu as chutei, sem me importar aonde ela havia parado. Foi a minha vez de conter os gemidos quando ela acariciou minha glande com a ponta dos dedos.

Tornamos a nos girar na cama e Bella se pôs de pé, pegando minha calça e carteira, voltando logo em seguida com a camisinha entre as mãos.

Ela desenrolou-a pelo meu membro e o guiou para sua entrada. Ajudei-a, segurando seus quadris e descendo-a lentamente.

Era melhor do que eu esperava.

Os movimentos começaram lentos. Bella saía e voltava a descer lentamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior, tornando a visão ainda mais excitante. Mas logo a necessidade falou mais alto e os únicos sons que podíamos escutar eram de nossos gemidos contidos e o atrito entre nossos corpos.

O orgasmo não demorou muito a vir, atingindo tanto a Bella quanto a mim. Eu a girei na cama, puxando sua perna e deslizando cada vez mais fundo, enquanto a beijava, impedindo que nosso grito escapasse pelo quarto.

Ela veio primeiro, as paredes de seu sexo apertando-se ao meu redor e fazendo-me gemer. Eu vim logo em seguida, sentindo meu membro endurecer antes de meu sêmen derramar na camisinha.

- Uau... – Bella sussurrou, tentando encontrar o fôlego.

- Sim – murmurei, deslizando para fora dela e tentando recuperar meu ritmo. Isso foi demais.

- Dorme aqui um pouco – pediu. – Programa o celular para você acordar mais cedo e ir se arrumar para o trabalho.

- Eu só preciso jogar a camisinha fora – sussurrei, me levantando e indo ao banheiro, para voltar pouco tempo depois.

- Eu te amo, Edward – sorriu para mim, deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

- Eu também te amo, querida.

E não demorou muito para dormimos.

**Bella POV.**

O celular de Edward despertou às seis da manhã, fazendo-me gemer e encolher-me ainda mais contra a cama. Eu o ouvi rir e dar um beijo na minha testa antes de se levantar.

- Eu sei que você tem que levantar também, Bella – disse. – A Emily tem que estar na escolinha às oito, certo?

- Sim – murmurei. – Por que você não vai tomando banho? Eu já vou levantar.

- Tudo bem.

Edward estava saindo do banho, vestindo apenas sua calça jeans, seus cabelos molhados.

- Bom dia – murmurei. – Já volto. Vou tomar uma ducha rápida.

- Tudo bem – sorriu.

Vesti o meu roupão, antes de sair do banheiro e encontrar Edward sorrindo para mim.

- Não vai se arrumar? – perguntou.

- Tenho que arrumar Emily primeiro, senão fico toda molhada. – Sentei-me em seu colo e beijei seus lábios de leve. – Quer que eu prepare algo para você comer?

- Não precisa – sorriu. – Eu só tomo café e geralmente compro a caminho do trabalho.

- Tudo bem. – Levantei-me. – Vou acordar e arrumar Emily. Você vai esperar?

- Acho melhor eu ir. – Se levantou também. – Assim Emily não fica confusa por eu estar aqui logo cedo e eu posso chegar em casa e me arrumar sem pressa.

- Tudo bem – sorri. – Eu te ligo mais tarde.

- Eu te ligo na hora do almoço.

Levei Edward até a porta e o abracei, despedindo-me dele com um beijo longo.

- Te amo – sussurrou, sorrindo. – A noite passada foi a melhor da minha vida.

- Eu te amo também – corei. – E foi minha melhor noite também.

Eu o vi se afastar e logo entrei, trancando a porta e seguindo para o quarto de Emily. Ela já estava ótima, nem parecia que tinha adoecido.

- Bom dia, querida – sussurrei, acariciando seu rostinho. – Hora de acordar.

- Bom dia, mama – sorriu. – Tem _colinha_ hoje?

- Tem – ri. – Vamos tomar banho?

Emily estava tagarela enquanto eu dava banho e a vestia. Coloquei-a no cercadinho e voltei para o meu quarto, onde me vesti rápido. Arrumei a mochila que meu pai havia dado a Emily e coloquei um babador nela, já que ela amava se sujar enquanto eu lhe dava café.

- Pronta para ir para a escolinha?

Emily amava a escolinha, o que realmente me dava um aperto no peito às vezes. Ela estava crescendo tão rápido que tudo o que eu queria era que ela voltasse para a minha barriga.

- A Bree vai te buscar uma hora, ok? – disse, enquanto a colocava na cadeirinha. – Mamãe vai estar em casa por volta das três.

Eu a deixei na escolinha e segui para o meu escritório, pronta para um dia de trabalho.

Os dias se passavam rápido e logo era sexta-feira de novo. Edward e eu jantávamos juntos – geralmente na minha casa, por causa de Emily –, quase todos os dias. E quase todos os dias íamos para minha cama assim que Emily dormia e ele ia para sua casa no dia seguinte.

Eu o amava. Sabia que nunca havia amado ninguém assim e gostava do progresso que nosso namoro fazia. E ele se dava bem com minha família, eu me dava bem com a família dele.

Tanto que tinha combinado de sair com a irmã dele no sábado, para fazermos algumas compras. Edward levaria Emily para a casa dos pais dele e depois eu iria para lá também, onde jantaríamos juntos.

- _Eu passo para te pegar às duas_. – Alice informou. – _Edward deve estar aí antes para pegar Emily. Mamãe está super animada em passar a tarde com ela._

- Eu sei – sorri. Esme havia pedido para levar todos os filmes que Emily gostava, já que elas iriam passar a tarde juntas. – Emily gosta muito da sua família.

- _Nós gostamos muito dela também_ – disse. – _Enfim, eu passo aí amanhã, Bella. Estou realmente animada para irmos fazer compras._

- Tudo bem – ri. – Até amanhã, Alice.

O dia seguinte chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Edward havia dormido aqui, então ele ficou com Emily enquanto eu tomava banho.

- Quer dar banho nela? – indaguei, assim que saí do meu, trajando apenas roupão.

- Sério? – Edward sorriu, Emily no seu colo. – Quer que eu te dê banho, Amy?

- Quero! – gritou, me fazendo rir.

- Vou me arrumar enquanto isso e depois vou lá, escolher uma roupa para ela.

Ele assentiu e seguiu para o quarto de Emily.

Terminei de vestir e segui para o banheiro do quarto dela, onde Edward ria.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Estou molhado – disse, ainda rindo. – Ela adora brincar enquanto toma banho, hein?

- Sim – sorri. – Terminou?

- Sim. Pega a toalha, por favor.

Eu passei a tolha e ele enxugou Emily, carregando-a logo em seguida para o quarto. Peguei uma roupa para ela e passei tudo para Edward, dizendo que naquele dia, ele iria fazer tudo.

E ele realmente pareceu feliz com isso.

- Pronta! – Ele a erguei na cama, mostrando sua roupa e me fazendo rir.

- Obrigada por fazer isso – sorri.

- Eu adorei.

Ele levou Emily para a sala depois de dizer que eu estava linda e eu os segui, depois de terminar de arrumar a bolsa que ele levaria para a casa dos Cullen.

Alice chegou pouco depois, dizendo que tinha adorado minha casa. Peguei minha bolsa e a de Emily e entreguei as chaves do meu carro para Edward – devido a cadeirinha. Despedi-me de minha filha com um beijo e segui com Alice para o carro dela.

- Então, pronta para um longo dia? – indagou-me, fazendo com que eu risse.

- Acho que sim.

E nós seguimos para o shopping.

- Então, Bella... – começou Alice, quando demos uma pausa para lanchar. – O pai de Emily não quis saber dela? Eu quis te perguntar outro dia, mas ela estava por perto...

- Emily não tem pai... Por assim dizer – dei de ombros. – Eu procurei uma clínica de fertilização e tudo o mais.

- Ah, sim. – Ela se endireitou na cadeira. – Qual clínica?

- Eu ouvi dizer que faliu – encolhi os ombros. – Ou quase, não lembro. Talvez alguém a tenha comprado.

Mencionei o nome para Alice e isso pareceu ter assustado-a um pouco, antes de ela sorrir e murmurar algo como: _sabia_.

- Sabia o quê? – indaguei, confusa.

- Nada, Bella – revirou os olhos. – Você não tem que se preocupar com nada.

Dei de ombros, sem me importar com o que ela havia dito.

- Vamos voltar às compras? – indagou.

E eu somente ri e assenti.

**Edward POV.**

Foi bom passar o dia com Emily, cuidar dela. Minha mãe e meu pai adoraram. E eles realmente pareciam crianças enquanto estavam com ela.

Nós assistimos aos três filmes, vimos Emily brincar e se sujar com a comida. E eu realmente me encontrava cada vez mais apaixonado por minha filha.

E pelo visto, minha família também, muito embora só meu pai soubesse a verdade.

Bella e Alice chegaram na hora do jantar, Alice como sempre carregando milhares de sacolas. Depois que jantamos, nós nos despedimos e seguimos para a casa de Bella.

Achei estranho o fato de Alice dizer que parecia na minha casa mais tarde.

Deixei Bella e Emily na casa delas e fiquei lá um pouco, antes de ir para a minha cobertura.

Tomei um banho, vesti uma bermuda e uma blusa qualquer e me joguei no sofá, onde fiquei assistindo qualquer coisa.

Até Alice ligar e avisar que estava subindo.

Levantei-me e abri a porta para ela, dando espaço para que ela passasse.

Virei-me, então, depois de trancar a porta, e encontrei seus braços cruzados.

- O que foi, Alice? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Quando que ia me contar que Emily é sua filha biológica?


	9. Capítulo Oito: Truth

**Edward POV.**

Eu permaneci parado durante alguns segundos, olhando para Alice, sem conseguir acreditar que, de fato, aquelas palavras haviam saído de sua boca.

- O... o quê? – perguntei, incrédulo demais para conseguir formular uma frase melhor.

- Eu sei que Emily é sua filha biológica, Edward! – gritou. – E eu vim porque eu tenho que ouvir de você... tenho que saber que não se aproximou de Bella só por causa disso.

- Alice, eu...

- Porque se tiver... Eu não sei o que vou fazer – suspirou. – Ela é uma boa pessoa, Edward, ela ama a filha dela. Você só pode estar brincando se quer afastá-la de Emily.

- Alice, calma! – Eu andei até ela e segurei seus ombros. – Eu amo Bella, eu amo Emily, não quero afastar uma da outra.

Ela respirou fundo e se afastou de mim, sentando-se no sofá e ainda me fitando.

- Você sabe desde quando que Emily é sua filha? – indagou-me.

- Desde sempre – admiti, me sentando também. – No começo, eu realmente me aproximei de Bella apenas porque queria conhecer minha filha, mas nunca, nunca, Alice, pensei em afastá-las. Eu só queria vê-la, estar presente na vida dela.

Ela assentiu e ficou calada durante algum tempo.

- Você pretende contar a Bella a verdade? – murmurou.

- Sim. Não sei quando, nem como, mas não quero esconder isso para sempre. Eu só estou com medo. Medo de que Bella pense como você, que me afaste de Emily. Será doloroso demais.

- Eu sei disso. – Minha irmã se virou para mim. – Vai ser doloroso demais se Bella tirar Emily de nós agora. Mas você vai ter que contar, Edward, quanto mais adiar, mais doloroso vai ser.

Eu assenti, sabendo que aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

Mas eu não podia perdê-las.

- Só não conta nada para a Bella nem para ninguém – pedi. – Só você e o papai sabem e, enquanto eu não resolver isso, não quero contar nada.

- Eu já imaginava que o papai soubesse – sorriu. – E eu não vou contar, mesmo discordando de você. Só... pense, Edward, e acabe logo com isso.

E eu apenas assenti, incapaz de dizer outra coisa.

**Bella POV.**

Eu achava incrível como os dias passavam rápido. Logo estávamos no final de fevereiro e eu estava me preparando para um jantar que teria na casa dos Cullen.

Meu pai e eles iriam se conhecer.

Edward e Emily a cada dia que passava se davam mais bem. Ele ainda dormia aqui, embora minha filha ainda não visse, mas eu sabia que ela não teria nenhum problema caso ele passasse a freqüentar essa casa com ainda mais freqüência do que antes.

Nesse momento, ele estava com ela na sala, ambos já prontos. Edward estava tomando cuidado para que Emily não se sujasse, enquanto eu terminava o meu banho.

Maquiei-me, sequei meu cabelo, coloquei minha roupa e calcei meus sapatos, assim que saí do banho. Depois de pronta, segui até a sala, onde os dois conversavam.

- Vamos? – Chamei-os.

- Claro. – Edward sorriu.

Edward acabou comprando uma cadeirinha para Emily, então fomos em seu carro. Meu pai tinha o endereço dos Cullen em mãos, e, como conhecia a cidade bem devido a sua profissão, iria com Sue em seu próprio carro.

Não demoramos muito a chegar. Edward puxou Emily para seus braços e eu peguei nossas bolsas, seguindo-os até a porta de entrada. Edward tocou a campainha e esperamos a porta se abrir.

Quem atendeu foi Carlisle, que logo puxou Emily para si, comentando o quão linda ela estava. Esme apareceu em seguida, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Olá, queridos. – Ela me deu um abraço e logo depois foi para Edward. Depois foi em direção a Emily, que soltava gargalhadas no colo de Carlisle. – Oi, mocinha! Você está muito linda.

Eu sorri, vendo Emily indo para o chão e andando, enquanto Esme andava atrás dela.

- Bella!

Eu me virei e vi Rose vindo em minha direção, sorrindo.

- Quanto tempo – disse, me abraçando. – Como está?

- Olá, Rose – retribuí ao abraço. – Está tudo ótimo, e com você?

- Tudo bem também.

Ela me arrastou para a cozinha, deixando Edward para trás com o pai, onde já estavam Alice e Esme com Emily.

- Ai, Bella. – Alice parecia uma criança. – Esse vestido da Emily é tão lindo.

- Eu sei – ri. – Assim que vi na loja, imaginei nela.

Nós ficamos um tempo conversando, até que ouvi a campainha tocar. Um tempo depois, Sue surgiu na cozinha, acompanhada do meu pai.

- Vovô! – Emily correu até meu pai, abraçando-o e fazendo todas nós suspirarem.

- Oi, querida. – Ele a pegou no colo. – Mas você está muito linda.

Eu apresentei os dois e pouco depois seguimos para a sala, onde Emmett e Jasper conversavam com Edward e seu pai. Nos sentamos durante algum tempo, antes de seguirmos para a sala de jantar.

Foi agradável e bom jantar com todo mundo. Emily estava adorando estar entre todos que ela amavam e eu realmente estava me sentindo com minha família. Nunca imaginei que fosse me sentir daquele jeito, mas eu me sentia.

E era bom.

Saímos de lá por volta das dez da noite, já que no dia seguinte todos trabalhavam. Edward dormiria na minha casa, como ele andava fazendo na maioria das vezes, então seguimos para ela.

Emily adormeceu rápido, mesmo embora estivesse falante no carro. Edward e eu seguimos para o banheiro, onde tomamos um banho rápido e logo adormecemos, juntos.

Era boa essa rotina.

- _Vamos, Bella, por favor_?

A voz de Alice soava convincente do outro lado da linha e, sinceramente, eu não via porque não aceitar seu convite.

Passar um final de semana em um sítio que sua família tinha perto de Seattle.

- _Nós vamos na sexta..._ – Ela continuou falando. – _E estaremos de volta no domingo. Emily não vai perder aula, você não vai faltar ao trabalho. Vamos_?

Eu sorri, enquanto me sentava no sofá. Emily já dormia e Edward estava no meu quarto, assistindo televisão. Era uma quinta e Alice queria que viajássemos amanhã

- Eu vou falar com Edward e com Emily e te ligo amanhã, na hora do almoço, pode ser? – indaguei-a.

- _Isso_! – gritou, me fazendo rir. – _Tenho certeza de que os dois vão querer ir. Ainda mais quando você comentar com Emily que lá tem piscina._

Revirei os olhos, muito embora ela não pudesse ver.

- Ok, ok – bufei. – Vou falar com eles e te ligo, Allie. Até amanhã.

- _Até, Bella._ – E desligou.

Eu coloquei o telefone na base e me dirigi até meu quarto, bocejando. Joguei-me entre as cobertas e escondi minha cabeça sob o travesseiro, fazendo Edward rir.

E logo ele estava pressionado contra mim, beijando meu pescoço.

- Por que está se escondendo? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha e me fazer gemer baixinho.

- Sua irmã quer que viajemos amanhã – disse com dificuldade. Os beijos no pescoço não haviam parado. – Para um sítio que sua família tem por aqui...

- Ah, sim – senti-o sorrir. – Eu sei aonde é. Você e Emily vão adorar.

Eu tirei o travesseiro da minha cabeça e me virei, fitando o sorriso de Edward e o modo que seus olhos verdes brilhavam.

Era possível ficar mais apaixonada por esse homem?

Porque a cada dia que passava, eu me encontrava mais envolvida e louca por ele.

- Não sei – dei de ombros, de repente fazendo bico. Ele riu e me deu um selinho. – Eu queria um fim de semana só para nós três, aqui em casa... Mas a Emily realmente quer nadar, então não sei.

Edward sorriu ainda mais.

- Tenho uma ideia – riu. – Nós vamos passar o fim de semana na minha cobertura, o que acha?

- Sério? – mordi o lábio inferior. – Não sei, não quero te atrapalhar nem nada.

- Bella! – revirou os olhos. – Vamos. Nenhuma mulher nunca dormiu no meu apartamento. Quero que você seja a primeira... E a única.

Eu sorri ao ouvir isso.

- Sério?

- Sim – riu. Ele nos girou na cama, fazendo-me ficar sentada em cima dele. – Vamos? Emily pode nadar, você pode ficar mais despreocupada porque a piscina de lá nem é tão funda nem nada do tipo.

Eu tornei a morder o meu lábio, fitando-o enquanto pensava.

Um final de semana só com Edward e Emily?

- Então? – insistiu.

E eu ri.

- Acho que tenho que comprar um biquíni.

E foi a vez dele rir.

**Edward POV.**

Acordamos no dia seguinte no mesmo horário de sempre. Tomei banho primeiro, enquanto Bella preparava o café e depois ela seguiu para o banho, enquanto eu me arrumava. Assim que Bella saiu do banho, trajando um roupão, despedi-me dela, enquanto ela seguia até o quarto de Emily para arrumá-la.

Segui até meu apartamento, apenas para conferir se tinha comida o suficiente, roupas de cama e banho limpas e tudo o mais, antes de seguir para o trabalho. Almocei com meus pais – algo que eu não fazia há algum tempo – e depois voltei para o trabalho.

Já estava quase dando a hora de eu ir para o supermercado quando meu celular tocou. Eu o peguei e sorri ao ver que era Bella.

- Olá, princesa – sorri, mesmo ela não podendo ver. – O que deseja?

- _Ei_ – riu. – _Então, eu estou com Emily, na rua, sem carro... Queria saber aonde era seu escritório e se está tudo bem darmos uma passadinha aí e pegar uma carona com você._

- Algum problema com seu carro? – indaguei, rindo.

- _Acho que a gasolina acabou..._ – riu. – _Eu até poderia resolver isso agora, mas estou com Emily..._

- Claro que você pode passar aqui – revirei os olhos. – Onde você está? Me fala que eu te dou as coordenadas.

Bella não estava muito longe do meu escritório e logo apareceu, trazendo Emily no seu colo.

- Olá, garotas. – Puxei Emily para meu colo e cumprimentei Bella com um beijo.

Eu pedi que elas esperassem alguns minutos enquanto eu terminava de analisar alguns papéis e logo estávamos em um supermercado, escolhendo coisas para nosso fim de semana.

Emily estava de mãos dadas com Bella apontando para tudo o que ela via de diferente e colorido. Eu nunca tinha vindo em um supermercado com elas antes e foi divertido, mesmo sendo alguma coisa normal, que todo mundo fazia.

Eu estava fazendo isso com minhas garotas.

Seguimos, depois, para a casa de Bella. Emily e eu esperamos no carro, escutando o CD da trilha sonora de _Tinker Bell_ _e o Tesouro Perdido_. Era engraçado ouvi-la cantar.

Bella logo retornou, trazendo duas bolsas com roupas.

- E o seu carro? – indaguei-a.

- Você pode passar na casa do meu pai rapidinho? – perguntou. – Ele não está lá, mas pediu para eu deixar a chave que ele resolvia isso para mim.

- Claro.

Bella deixou a chave com Sue e correu de volta para o carro. Nós, enfim, fomos para o meu apartamento, ainda escutando as músicas de Emily.

Chegamos na sexta já a noite, então Bella apenas arrumou alguma coisa para comermos enquanto eu arrumava o quarto que Emily dormiria. Cerquei a cama com a grade que eu havia providenciado e tudo, para ela não cair.

- O jantar está pronto! – Bella gritou da cozinha.

Eu peguei Emily, que desenhava no chão, enquanto conversava com sua boneca, e segui para a cozinha.

Era bom jantar com elas. Era bom saber que elas ficariam no meu apartamento o fim de semana todo e que seria só a gente. Alice não havia ficado muito satisfeita, mas aceitara, fazendo Bella prometer que iríamos em um outro final de semana.

Quando acabamos de jantar, eu ofereci para limpar tudo, enquanto ela e Emily tomavam banho.

Logo depois de eu acabar, colocamos Emily para dormir e eu fui tomar banho.

Era bom estar com as duas, só com as duas.

Eu só tinha medo de que isso acabasse.

No sábado, acordei escutando risadinhas vindo da sala. Sorri antes mesmo de abrir os olhos e respirei fundo, criando coragem para ficar de pé.

Depois de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, encontrei Bella brincando com Emily. As duas conversavam e riam baixo.

- Bom dia!

- Ed!

Emily levantou-se de um pulo e veio correndo até a mim, me abraçando com força. Eu senti meu coração se inflar de um amor infinito por aquela garota e a abracei de volta.

- _Quelo_ _nada_ – anunciou, fazendo com que ríssemos.

- Então, que tal pedir sua mãe para ir colocar um biquíni e colocar um em você, enquanto eu coloco minha roupa de banho?

- Êba! – gritou.

E Bella riu, enquanto se levantava para ir se trocar.

O fim de semana passou rápido e logo Bella e Emily estavam voltando para casa. Eu dormi na casa delas de domingo para segunda, sentindo como se a cada dia que passava, fosse mais difícil me distanciar delas.

As semanas passavam voando e em meio a elas, teve a festa de aniversário do meu pai e pouco depois de Emmett. Logo estávamos no final de abril e Bella começava a reservar o local e a decoração para a festa de Emily, que aconteceria em junho. O dia dez daria em um domingo, o que favoreceu – e muito – tudo.

Emily não sabia de nada, Bella queria fazer surpresa. Alice, Esme e Rosalie estavam ajudando, assim como Sue. Eu estava ansioso para que o aniversário de três anos dela chegasse logo e eu pudesse dar o presente que comprara para ela.

Um mini carro motorizado da _Tinker Bell_.

Eu só havia contado para Alice e meu pai sobre o presente. Todos estavam envolvidos com o aniversário de Emily.

Eu mal podia esperar para ver seu rostinho quando seu aniversário fosse da fadinha que ela amava tanto.

Era uma quarta-feira, estávamos em maio, e eu estava no escritório ainda, mesmo meu horário já tendo passado. Tinha tido uma audiência na parte da manhã e eu realmente precisava analisar esses papéis.

Batidas à porta interromperam minha leitura e eu murmurei um "entre" ainda sem tirar meus olhos dos documentos.

- Oi, filho.

Eu olhei para cima e sorri, indicando a cadeira para que meu pai pudesse sentar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indaguei-o.

- Não – revirou os olhos. – Eu estava na clínica, terminando de fiscalizar a obra. Finalmente, ela reabre na segunda.

- Isso é bom – ri.

- Então decidi passar aqui – deu de ombros. – Como estão Bella e Emily?

- Estão bem – sorri feito um bobo. – Estamos animados com o aniversário de três anos de Emily.

- Isso é bom – assentiu. – Tem uma coisa que eu tenho que falar com você também, filho.

Eu o fitei, recostando-me na cadeira.

- Você está enrolando há meses – sussurrou. – Que dia vai contar para Bella que Emily é sua filha biológica, que você viu a ficha dela na clínica que eu comprei?

- Eu sei que tenho que contar – murmurei. – E vou. Depois do aniversário de Emily, vou abrir o jogo e contar a Bella que Emily é minha filha.

- Eu espero que tudo dê certo para você, filho – sorriu. – Quer jantar conosco hoje?

Bella não estava em casa, tinha avisado que jantaria com o pai, e eu iria passar lá só para dormir, então não custava nada.

- Claro. Vou mandar uma mensagem para Bella, avisando que passo lá amanhã e terminar de ler esses papéis, aí a gente vai.

- Certo. Vou esperar.

Eu mandei a mensagem para Bella e voltei a me concentrar nos documentos.

**Bella POV.**

Eu sabia que Edward teria um dia cheio hoje. Ele tinha uma audiência na parte da manhã e depois passaria o resto do dia no escritório.

Eu fiquei a tarde com Emily e depois decidi ir jantar com meu pai. Avisei a Edward por mensagem e me arrumei e depois a minha filha. Segui até a casa do meu pai e ele atendeu a porta, animado como sempre, já puxando Emily para seus braços.

- O Edward não vem? – perguntou.

- Ele está trabalhando até tarde... – Hesitei por um instante na porta. – Vou até o escritório dele, saber se ele pode vir e volto, ok?

- Claro. – Ele pegou a bolsa de Emily da minha mão. – Eu vou me divertir muito com a minha garotinha.

E eu somente ri, revirando os olhos.

Eu agradeci por já saber o endereço de Edward e adentrei o local. Não havia muita gente ali e ninguém pareceu ligar e nem notar a minha presença. A secretária de Edward não estava ali, então segui direto para a porta da sala dele, que estava entreaberta.

- Isso é bom. – Escutei a voz de Carlisle ao me aproximar da porta. – Tem uma coisa que eu tenho que falar com você também, filho.

Eu sabia que era errado escutar a conversa, mas só esperaria ele falar para anunciar que eu estava ali.

- Você está enrolando há meses. – Carlisle sussurrou. – Que dia vai contar para Bella que Emily é sua filha biológica, que você viu a ficha dela na clínica que eu comprei?

E eu simplesmente congelei.

_Emily é filha biológica de Edward._

Não fui capaz de ficar mais um minuto ali, então dei as costas sem anunciar minha presença nem nada do tipo. Corri até meu carro, impedindo que as lágrimas caíssem e respirando fundo.

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. As coisas pareciam fazer sentido agora, as peças estavam se encaixando, e eu estava perdida.

Ouvi meu celular tocar dentro da minha bolsa e, com as mãos trêmulas o peguei.

Era uma mensagem.

De Edward.

_**Vou aproveitar que você foi jantar com seu pai e vou jantar com os meus, ok? Amanhã eu passo na sua casa. Já estou morrendo de saudades sua e de Amy. **_**~ E.**

Incapaz de ligar e falar alguma coisa com ele, eu só mandei um "tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã" e liguei o carro, voltando a dirigir para a casa do meu pai.


	10. Capítulo Nove: Pain

**Bella POV.**

Eu permaneci na minha pelo resto da noite. Tentei sorrir e interagir, mas parecia difícil demais – inclusiva difícil engolir. Sentia os olhares de meu pai e de Sue em mim, mas ignorei ambos. Assim que terminamos de jantar, dei a famosa desculpa de dor de cabeça e peguei Emily no colo, enquanto me despedia dos dois.

Coloquei seu CD para tocar, lutando contra as lágrimas como nunca ao me lembrar dos momentos que passei com Edward ao meu lado. Todos falsos, tudo mentira.

Emily cantava uma das músicas em sua própria língua. Tentei sorrir para ela, como eu sempre fazia, mas não consegui muito bem. Concentrei-me, então, em me manter forte perto da minha filha.

Dei-lhe um banho assim que chegamos em casa e depois a coloquei para dormir. Rumei-me para meu banheiro, ainda me recusando a me deixar levar e logo depois me joguei na cama.

Trinquei meus dentes e fechei meus olhos com força, tentando impedir que as lágrimas viessem. Mas não adiantou. Logo elas estavam ali, escorrendo livremente pelo meu rosto, e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi morder o travesseiro com força, para impedir que os soluços saíssem.

Foi uma noite longa e difícil. Eu não consegui dormir muito bem, apenas cochilava e acordava depois de um pesadelo. Desisti de tentar depois das seis da manhã e segui novamente para o banho.

Assustei quando olhei para a minha imagem no banheiro. Havia olheiras em volta de meus olhos e meu rosto estava amassado. Não era de usar maquiagem para trabalhar, mas eu sabia que uma boa dose de corretivo seria usada naquele dia.

Como estava cedo ainda, segui para a cozinha e preparei um café, tomando-o ainda quente. Não consegui sentir fome para engolir mais nada, então deixei para lá.

Acordei Emily logo depois e dei um banho nela, tentando sorrir e conversar com minha filha. Eu ainda não sabia muito bem o que faria no que diz respeito a Edward, mas estava disposta a uma corrida depois do trabalho, para pensar.

Vesti a roupa de Emily e a coloquei no cercadinho, enquanto aplicava a maquiagem, prendia meus cabelos e vestia minha roupa. Depois de pronta, coloquei um babador em Emily e lhe dei comida, antes de pegar suas coisas e seguir para a sua escolinha.

O dia no trabalho foi agitado e eu agradeci por isso, porque me impedia de parar e pensar em tudo o que eu escutara na noite anterior. Não conseguia pensar em comida ainda, mas sabia que não podia continuar assim, então me forcei a comer. Mais rápido do que eu queria, o dia passou e já estava na hora de eu voltar para casa.

Encontrei Bree brincando com Emily quando cheguei em casa e sorri para as duas.

- Você pode ficar mais um pouco com ela? – perguntei. – Queria correr um pouco.

- Claro – sorriu.

Dei um beijo em Emily e corri para o meu quarto, onde coloquei minha roupa de corrida. Soltei o coque do meu coloque e o penteei, antes de voltar a prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo.

- Vou levar meu celular – anunciei a Bree –, caso você precise de mim. Mas se outra pessoa perguntar, eu o esqueci em casa. _Qualquer pessoa_.

- Tudo bem. – Ela parecia confusa, mas assentiu.

- E se por algum acaso... – hesitei na porta de casa. – _Edward_... – Por que doía tanto falar o nome dele? – Aparecer por aqui, fique com ele, diga que fui correr.

- Tudo bem, Bella.

Eu sorri para ela e saí de casa, já começando a correr. Programei meu _Ipod_ para começar a tocar e evitei escolher músicas melosas, que inevitavelmente me faziam pensar nele.

Não adiantou.

Tudo o que vivi com Edward nesses últimos meses chegava com força a minha mente. Por que ele mentiu para mim? Por que ele se aproximou?

Eu realmente queria evitar pensar que ele havia se aproximado só por causa de Emily.

Tudo fora falso? Os beijos, os toques, as promessas, as falas?

Fechei os olhos com força, tentando impedir que as lágrimas viessem novamente com força. Minha cabeça doía pelo esforço de contê-las e meu coração estava apertado.

Eu sabia o que teria de fazer, pelo meu bem e pelo bem de Emily.

Permaneci correndo por muito mais do que eu esperava, com medo de voltar para casa. Não podia conversar com Edward na frente da minha filha, nem na frente de Bree. Torcia para que ele não estivesse lá quando eu chegasse.

E eu realmente agradeci quando vi que ele não estava.

Bree ainda permaneceu com Emily enquanto eu tomava um banho. Sentia-me exausta, tanto física quanto emocionalmente.

Paguei Bree e brinquei um pouco com Emily, antes de preparar seu jantar. Nós assistimos a _Tinker Bell_ novamente e ela adormeceu.

Levei-a com cuidado para sua cama e a cobri, dando um beijo em sua testa. Planejava ir dormir também – ou pelos menos tentar – quando escutei a campainha tocar.

E meu coração congelar.

Era Edward. Eu sabia que era.

Respirei fundo e procurei acalmar meu coração, enquanto me dirigia até a porta de casa. Abri a porta e o encontrei com seus olhos verdes brilhando e um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi, princesa. – Ele me puxou para seus braços e beijou meu cabelo. – Desculpa sumir, dia agitado.

Ele ainda permaneceu me abraçando durante alguns segundos, mas se afastou quando percebeu que eu não retribuía ao abraço.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou, parecendo confuso.

- A gente precisa conversar.

Ele assentiu, ainda confuso, e adentrou minha casa. Eu fechei a porta sem trancar – Edward não demoraria ali – e andei até a sala, sentando-me na poltrona.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou, ajoelhando-se na minha frente.

- Ia mentir para mim até quando? – perguntei, sentindo meu coração ainda apertado e segurando a vontade de chorar.

- O quê? – Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em confusão.

- Não venha fingir, Edward – cuspi. – Não mais. Eu escutei a conversa com seu pai ontem. Quando ia parar de mentir e me contar que se aproximou de mim apenas porque descobriu que era pai biológico de Emily?

A face de Edward congelou e ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim, suas mãos agarrando meus joelhos.

- Bella, por favor, eu posso explicar...

- Eu quero que você me responda uma coisa – sussurrei, afastando suas mãos. – Você se aproximou de mim só por causa de Emily, não foi?

- Não é assim que...

- Responda!

- No começo sim, mas...

- Você vai se levantar – comecei, cortando-o –, vai ter o direito de se despedir de Emily, sem acordá-la, e vai sair por aquela porta e _nunca mais_ voltar, entendeu?

- Bella, por favor, me deixa... – Eu me levantei e me afastei de Edward.

- Saia ou eu chamo a polícia! – ameacei.

- Eu...

Ele tentou se aproximar de novo, mas eu não deixei. Afastei-me dele e olhei pela janela, tentando afastar as lágrimas. Ouvi os passos de Edward se distanciando e sabia que ele tinha ido se despedir de Emily.

_Nós não o veríamos nunca mais_.

Não sei por quanto tempo Edward ficou no quarto com minha filha, mas logo senti sua presença na sala de novo.

Custou toda a força que me restava para não me virar.

- Eu ligo para você depois – sussurrou –, para conversarmos.

- Não ligue – disse, firme. – Eu dou um jeito de mandar suas roupas depois.

- Bella, eu...

- Apenas vá, Edward – murmurei. – Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil do que já é.

Escutei-o suspirar atrás de mim e logo depois sons de passos. A porta de entrada da minha casa bateu e eu deixei as lágrimas rolarem.

_Ele havia partido._

**Edward POV.**

Acabado. Essa palavra ecoava em minha mente enquanto eu observava minha filha dormir. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, seu rostinho sereno transmitia paz...

Era a última vez que eu a veria dormir.

Eu sabia que não tinha direito de exigir nada. Havia assinado um documento quando doei, Bella havia assinado também...

- Papai te ama, Amy – sussurrei, deixando que duas lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu me inclinava para plantar um beijo na sua testa. – Vou sempre amar você, querida. Obrigado por esses meses incríveis ao seu lado. Nunca serei capaz de esquecer.

Eu permaneci ali alguns minutos antes de sair e tentar convencer Bella a conversar comigo.

Ela não quis.

Ela me mandou embora.

Definitivamente, era o fim.

Dirigi sem rumo por algum tempo, antes de seguir para meu apartamento.

Não consegui dormir bem naquela noite, apenas deitei na cama, chorando feito um bebê. Não me importei com isso, nem fiz questão de limpar as lágrimas.

O que eu tanto temia acontecera... Bella descobrira e eu fora expulso da vida de Emily.

Rolei pela cama durante algum tempo, tentando dormir pelo menos um pouco.

Foi difícil, já havia se passado das três quando enfim consegui fechar os olhos e dormir.

Trabalhei como um louco no dia seguinte. Na hora do almoço, decidi ligar para meu pai, marcando um jantar com todos ali. Queria contar para a minha família o que aconteceu, porque, por minha causa, nem eles veriam Emily mais.

E isso só me causava mais aperto no coração.

Não quis sair para almoçar, comi qualquer coisa pelo escritório mesmo. Me foquei no trabalho como nunca, só saindo um pouco mais cedo porque, antes de conversar com qualquer pessoa, queria conversar com meu pai.

Tomei um banho e coloquei _jeans_, uma blusa pólo, tênis e penteei meu cabelo, bagunçando-o logo em seguida. Entrei no carro e dei partida para a casa de meus pais.

Estacionei e saí do carro, minha garganta se apertando ao ver a cadeirinha de Emily. Eu não teria coragem de me desfazer dela, muito embora ver todos os dias fosse me causar uma dor tremenda.

Apertei a campainha e tentei sorrir ao ver meu pai ali, um sorriso enorme no rosto. Seus olhos procuraram atrás de mim e ao meu lado e eu sabia o que e porque ele fazia aquilo. Ele estava procurando por Emily e Bella.

- Elas não vêm – sussurrei. Ele me fitou, confuso. – Bella ouviu nossa conversa ontem.

- Oh! – Ele me puxou para dentro de casa e me deu um abraço. – Eu sinto muito.

Eu contei ao meu pai como tinha sido na casa de Bella ontem.

- Foi a última vez que a vi, pai – sussurrei. – Não acredito que ela vá me deixar ver Emily novamente.

- Bella não é assim – sorriu, embora fosse um sorriso triste. – Ela talvez precise de um tempo, porque está magoada e ferida.

- Não sei, pai – suspirei. – Tomara.

Minha mãe, Alice e Rose tinham ido às compras, mas logo chegaram. Jasper e Emmett vinham logo atrás.

E todos eles riam.

- Cadê Bella e Emily? – minha mãe me indagou, depois de me abraçar. – Eu estou com saudades delas.

- Elas não vieram, mãe – sorri triste. – Sentem-se, eu quero contar algo a vocês.

- Um minuto! – Alice gritou. – Vem aqui comigo um minuto, Edward.

Ela me pegou pela mão e me arrastou em direção ao corredor. Depois de se certificar que ninguém havia nos seguido, nem estava ouvindo nada, sussurrou:

- A Bella descobriu tudo, não é? – Assenti. – Sinto muito, Edward. Tenho certeza de que com o tempo ela vai voltar atrás.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso – admiti.

- Eu vou conversar com ela amanhã – sorriu. – Não concordo com o que você fez, mas sei o quão apaixonado por elas você é.

- Obrigado, Allie – a abracei. – Agora eu tenho que ir contar ao resto de nossa família que Emily é nossa parente de sangue.

Nós voltamos à sala, onde todos já esperavam.

Esperei que Alice estivesse acomodada e falei.

Falei sobre como descobri, do meu plano, de como me aproximei de Bella e como me apaixonei por ela e nossa filha. Falei do que havia comprado para Emily de presente de aniversário e de que iria contar toda a verdade para Bella após o aniversário de três anos de nossa filha.

Ninguém me interrompeu, ninguém tentou me interromper.

E eu agradeci por isso, porque caso acontecesse, eu seria capaz de perder toda a coragem que eu tinha.

- É isso – suspirei.

Ninguém falou nada durante alguns segundos, até que minha mãe se irrompeu em um choro.

- Ela é minha neta! – murmurou. – Oh, querido, eu sinto tanto.

Eu não esperava os abraços, os sussurros de consolo e palavras de encorajamento que recebi da minha família. Eu tinha consciência de que havia feito algo errado, mas, para ser sincero, eu não me arrependia. Eu tinha tido uma experiência incrível com minha filha, com Bella.

E por elas, eu faria tudo de novo.

**Bella POV.**

Alice tentou me ligar, tentou vir a minha casa, mas eu não atendi. Eu não sabia o quão próximos do plano a família Cullen estava. Até agora, tudo o que sabia, era que Carlisle sempre soube de tudo.

Eu precisava de um tempo para mim, um tempo para colocar minhas ideias em ordem, um tempo para que tudo fizesse sentido.

E nesse tempo, eu queria me manter longe de todos eles.

Emily me perguntou de Edward, falou que estava com saudades e eu odiei mentir para minha filha.

- Ele está viajando, Amy – sussurrei. – Eu não sei quando ele volta.

Ela chorou naquela noite.

Ela chorou quando pediu para ver Esme e _Lisle_ – como havia apelido Carlisle – e eu disse que eles estavam trabalhando. Chorou quando disse que queria ficar com Alice, Rose...

E eu disse que não podia.

Era de partir o coração e eu não sabia que efeito a falta deles teria na vida dela, mas achei melhor conversar com um amigo psicólogo.

E ele disse que afastá-los talvez não fosse a solução.

- Ele nunca quis tomar sua filha de você – disse-me Mike. – Ele só quer estar presente na vida dela e isso é bom, Bella. Mostra que ele sabe o quão um pai faz falta na vida de um filho. Talvez você devesse deixá-lo participar da vida de Emily. O resto é com você.

No dia seguinte, eu liguei para Alice, disse que ela podia vir a minha casa no fim de semana, buscar as roupas de Edward. Ela agradeceu e disse que viria no sábado, logo depois do almoço.

Emily passou semana seguinte toda fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas. E logo era meu pai que começava a fazer também. Ele estava achando estranho meu sumiço e as perguntas que Emily fazia quando estava com ele.

Perguntas que ele não sabia como responder.

Eu me abri com meu pai na noite de quinta-feira, dizendo-lhe tudo o que havia descoberto. Ele não me julgou nem nada do tipo, apenas me disse que Edward parecia realmente amar a nós duas.

Mas eu não consegui acreditar.

Acreditava que Edward amava Emily, isso era mais do que óbvio. Mas ele se aproximou de mim com o objetivo de estar perto dela. E isso era imperdoável.

Não podia simplesmente esquecer e seguir em frente.

No sábado eu arrumei Emily, dizendo-lhe que Alice viria visitá-la. Ela pareceu feliz – verdadeiramente feliz – e eu me culpei por estar lhe causando dor.

Ela já não podia mais ficar afastada de todos eles.

Vesti-me de forma simples já que não pretendia sair de casa.

Alice chegou algum tempo depois. Emily a abraçou com força e a arrastou para o quarto. Depois de meia hora lá, brincando com minha filha, ela veio conversar comigo.

- Edward está arrasado – disse-me. – Ele sente sua falta, sente falta de Emily.

Eu tentei não demonstrar o quão aquilo havia mexido comigo.

- Você já sabia? – indaguei-a.

- Eu descobri... – admitiu. – Edward prometeu que contaria, não era dever meu passar por cima dele.

Assenti. Não a culpava.

- Quem mais sabia? – perguntei.

- Só eu, Carlisle e Edward.

- Certo. – Andei até meu quarto e ela me seguiu. Apontei para uma mala em cima da cama. – Aí estão as coisas dele que ficaram por aqui. Se eu achar outra coisa, eu mando para ele depois.

- Bella... – Alice parecia hesitante. – Eu sei que ele errou, mas ele é louco por vocês duas. Assim como Emily parece ser maluca por ele. Só não afaste os dois, não se afaste. Ele não está agüentando... E pelo visto, nem você.

Eu assenti.

- E Emily... – continuou. – Emily me perguntou três vezes quando o _Ed_ volta da viagem. Ela sente falta dele.

- Eu sei disso – sussurrei. – Eu só preciso de um tempo.

- E você vai tê-lo. – Me abraçou. Eu retribuí ao abraço.

- Obrigada, Alice.

- Por nada, Bella.

Eu a observei se afastar e conversar alguma coisa com Emily, antes de trazê-la para mim. Joguei-me na cama, com minha filha nos braços e tomei minha decisão.

- Sabe quem iremos ver amanhã, filha? – indaguei.

- Vovô? – perguntou, sorrindo um pouco.

- Não, Amy. – Acariciei seu rostinho e fitei aqueles olhos verdes que eram idênticos aos do pai. Antes eu tinha pensado que era só coincidência. – O Ed volta de viagem amanhã.

E ao ouvir o gritinho feliz da minha filha, eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Eu não queria ter nada com Edward, mas Emily precisava de um pai.

Ela precisava de Edward.


	11. Capítulo Dez: Move On

**Bella POV.**

Foi difícil dormir. Eu não sabia se estava preparada para encontrar Edward, mas havia prometido a mim mesma que não era justo tirar Emily da sua vida daquele jeito. Eu não sabia se um dia iria conseguir perdoá-lo...

Eu realmente precisava ficar sozinha agora.

Emily me acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Eu não consegui evitar sorrir diante da felicidade da minha filha, só por saber que ela veria Edward. Senti-me culpada por privá-la de vê-lo, mas esperava consertar algumas coisas hoje.

Eu disse a ela que o Edward voltaria só depois do almoço, o que a fez sossegar um pouco. Coloquei _Tinker Bell_ para ela ver, enquanto preparava seu café. Juntei-me a ela logo depois, pensando em como telefonar para Edward e dizer que eu iria até sua cobertura hoje, para que pudéssemos conversar.

- Fica quietinha aqui, Amy? – sussurrei para ela. – Mamãe vai ligar para o Edward, para confirmar o horário que ele volta, ok?

- Tá bom!

Eu sorri para ela e dei-lhe um beijo na cabeça, enquanto me levantava e seguia para o meu quarto. Peguei meu celular e fui para o corredor, de um lugar onde eu poderia assistir Emily.

O celular chamou uma, duas, três vezes... E nada de Edward atender. Eu já estava prestes a desistir e inventar uma desculpa qualquer para Emily, quando sua voz soou ofegante do outro lado:

- _Bella_! – Ele parecia quase aliviado.

- Oi... – sussurrei, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Desculpa atrapalhar, mas...

- _Está tudo bem, eu estava no banho e custei a ouvir o celular chamar_.

- Certo. – Espiei Emily e a encontrei ainda deitada no sofá, assistindo ao filme. – Eu queria conversar com você.

Ele suspirou, parecendo aliviado, o que fez meu coração se apertar.

Eu não podia voltar com ele. _Não iria voltar com ele_.

- Sobre Emily – disse, disposta a não criar expectativas. – Eu pensei que poderia ir aí... Depois do almoço, com ela.

- _Claro_. _Eu espero vocês... Obrigado, Bella_.

- Não estou fazendo isso por você. – Por que eu ainda me sentia incapaz de dizer o seu nome? – Estou fazendo por Emily.

- _Mesmo assim, obrigado. De verdade. Eu espero vocês. Apareçam a hora que quiserem._

- Nos vemos mais tarde então.

Encerrei a chamada antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, respirando fundo e tentando controlar o aperto em meu peito e as lágrimas que queriam cair.

Voltei para a minha filha, então, encontrando-a soltando suas risadinhas, mesmo depois de ter assistido o mesmo filme mil vezes.

- Mamãe vai fazer o almoço, daí a gente vai se arrumar e vai para a casa do Edward, ok?

E ela soltou um gritinho animado.

Nós almoçamos e eu segui para o banho primeiro, deixando Emily no cercadinho. Saí e coloquei um roupão, indo arrumá-la logo em seguida. Dei-lhe um banho, vesti-a e tornei a colocá-la sentada no cercadinho, junto de seus brinquedos. Troquei-me rapidamente e logo estava pronta.

Era hora de ver Edward.

Preparei uma bolsa para Emily, peguei a minha e segui junto com ela para o meu carro, onde a prendi na cadeirinha. Coloquei suas músicas para tocar e segui até o prédio de um cara que tinha me dado tantas lembranças, tantas esperanças, e, de um dia para o outro, tudo isso tinha acabado.

- Pronto, amor – disse para Emily, tentando a todo o custo me aparentar tranqüila.

Por mais que eu quisesse dizer a todos que ele não me afetava, ele afetava.

_E muito_.

**Edward POV.**

Eu estava um caco – literalmente. Eu só ia da casa para o trabalho e do trabalho para casa, sentindo, a cada dia que passava, mais falta de Bella e de Emily.

Eu sabia que Alice tinha dito que iria conversar com ela, mas eu não estava assim tão esperançoso, embora não soubesse bem o por que.

Limitei-me, então, a trabalhar, somente a trabalhar. Pegava-me direto pensando nos meus momentos com Bella e Emily, minha filha. E doía pensar que eu não fazia mais parte da vida dela.

Quando o fim de semana chegou, me limitei a ficar em casa, recusando o convite de almoço de meus pais e de jantar também. Encontrava-me deitado no meu sofá, tentando me concentrar em papéis para trabalho, mas estava sendo em vão.

Então, minha campainha tocou.

Estranhei o fato de o porteiro não ter avisado, mas geralmente quando era minha família, ele realmente não avisava.

- Oi, Edward. – Alice passou por mim, carregando uma mala.

- O que foi? – perguntei, suspirando.

- Conversei com a Bella hoje... – Senti meu coração se apertar no meu peito, antes de acelerar. – Ela também está arrasada, mas não quer dar o braço a torcer. Pediu que eu te entregasse suas coisas.

Assenti, antes de engolir em seco.

- Obrigado por tentar – agradeci sinceramente. – De verdade.

Alice sorriu.

- Ela vai dar o braço a torcer – deu de ombros. – Emily perguntou de você, três vezes. Bella disse a ela que você estava viajando.

Eu engoli em seco. Minha garotinha sentia minha falta, tanto quanto eu sentia falta dela.

- Bella pode precisar de um tempo ainda para ela – continuou. – Ela deixou de confiar em você e eu não a culpo por isso, mas... quanto a Emily, ela vai deixar você participar da vida dela. E em breve.

Eu assenti, sentindo meu coração quebrar por saber que Bella não confiava em mim, ao mesmo tempo em que a possibilidade de fazer parte da vida de Emily me trazia uma alegria infinita.

- Obrigado por tudo, Allie. – Eu andei até a minha irmã e a abracei, forte, antes de lhe dar um beijo na testa. – Mesmo.

- Por nada – sorriu, retribuindo ao abraço. – Agora eu tenho que ir, papai e mamãe me esperam. Tem certeza de que não quer ir?

- Preciso ficar um pouco sozinho – murmurei.

Minha irmã assentiu e me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de sair do meu apartamento. Tranquei a porta e me dirigi até meu quarto, levando a mala junto. Eu a abri e comecei a tirar as roupas colocadas ali cuidadosamente.

Todas elas estavam limpas e passadas. Senti minha garganta se fechar com isso. Bella, mesmo com raiva, tinha cuidado de tudo.

Ela era tão perfeita... e eu a tinha deixado escapar por entre meus dedos.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite. Tudo o que Alice havia me dito martelava em minha mente e me impedia de dormir. Em algum momento eu consegui, mesmo tendo sido muito difícil.

Acordei no dia seguinte ainda me lembrando de tudo o que minha irmã havia dito. Comi alguma coisa e segui para o banho, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Estava tão distraído que custei a escutar meu celular chamar. Cogitei por um momento deixá-lo tocando, sem vontade de falar com ninguém, mas esse era o toque que eu havia selecionado para Bella...

Imediatamente me pus para fora do Box, correndo em direção ao meu quarto – sem me importar com o fato de estar molhado e nu – e pegando meu celular.

- Bella! – murmurei, sem me importar em parecer aliviado ou desesperado. Eu estava falando com ela de novo e era isso que importava.

- _Oi..._ – sussurrou. Ela parecia hesitante. – _Desculpa atrapalhar, mas..._

- Está tudo bem – interrompi-a. Ela não tinha que se desculpar por nada. – Eu estava no banho e custei a ouvir o celular chamar.

- _Certo._ – Ela fez uma pausa. – _Eu queria conversar com você._

Suspirei, mentalmente agradecendo a Alice. Seja lá o que ela tenha falado a Bella, funcionou.

- _Sobre Emily_ – continuou, quando eu permaneci calado. – _Eu pensei que poderia ir aí... Depois do almoço, com ela._

Sorri feito um bobo com a possibilidade de rever minha garotinha.

E Bella, mesmo que ela não quisesse nada comigo.

- Claro. Eu espero vocês... Obrigado, Bella.

- _Não estou fazendo isso por você._ – Foi rápida em dizer e eu fechei minha mão em punho. Ela ainda não me queria... – _Estou fazendo por Emily._

- Mesmo assim, obrigado – disse. – De verdade. Eu espero vocês. Apareçam a hora que quiserem.

- _Nos vemos mais tarde então._

Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de desligar.

Voltei para o banho e me vesti, checando-me algumas vezes a mais do que o normal no espelho, apenas para saber se eu realmente estava bem vestido, se meu cabelo estava de acordo... Eu me encontrava realmente muito nervoso.

Limpei a bagunça que havia feito no banheiro e arrumei meu quarto, retirando a água que havia parado lá quando eu saí desesperado do chuveiro, esquecendo-o aberto. Dei uma ajeitada na casa, da melhor maneira possível e comi a primeira coisa que vi na cozinha, sentindo-me feliz.

Pela primeira vez em dias.

Pensei se deveria avisar ao porteiro, para que Bella subisse direto, mas achei melhor não. Assim, enquanto ela subia, eu poderia me preparar melhor.

Sentei-me no sofá, tentando me acalmar, mas não parecia ser o suficiente. Andar também não pareceu uma boa ideia. Pensei em ligar para alguém, apenas para manter minha cabeça ocupada, mas o interfone tocou antes disso.

E eu congelei por uns segundos antes de correr para atender.

- Senhor Cullen. – A voz do porteiro soou do outro lado. – Tem duas moças aqui, bem bonitas. – Eu ri com isso. Joseph sempre fazendo suas piadinhas. – Isabella e Emily Swan. Posso deixá-las subir?

Eu assenti, antes de lembrar que ele não poderia ver isso.

- Claro, Joseph – sorri. – Elas podem subir, obrigado.

- Por nada. A garotinha é um encanto e se parece muito com o senhor.

Eu sorri feito um bobo por alguém ter reconhecido que minha Emily era parecida comigo. Abri a porta do meu apartamento e bati o pé contra o chão, nervosamente, ansioso. O elevador parecia demorar um ano para subir e, pela primeira vez, desejei morar no primeiro andar, só para não passar por isso.

Escutei seu barulho logo em seguida, indicando que havia chegado ao meu andar. A porta se abriu e uma Bella – completamente mais linda do que eu me lembrava e isso não fazia juz à sua verdadeira beleza – e Emily, que estava de mãos dadas com a mãe, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Ed! – gritou, largando a mão da mãe e abraçando minhas pernas. – Tava com saudade.

Eu sorri feito um idiota e me abaixei, puxando-a para meus braços e depositando um beijo em seus cabelos.

- Eu também, pequena – sorri, me pondo de pé e a trazendo para meu colo.

- Mama disse que você tava viajando. – Seus olhinhos verdes me olhavam com atenção, enquanto ela brincava com o botão de minha camisa. – Não viaja assim mais, Ed.

- Oh, meu bem. – Como é que podia me apaixonar e me encantar ainda mais por ela? – Eu não vou, prometo.

Voltei meus olhos, então, para Bella e sorri um pouco. Ela não retribuiu e imediatamente desviou os olhos para a filha.

- Oi... – disse, ainda sem me olhar. – A gente pode conversar rápido? Eu tenho mesmo que ir.

Assenti, um pouco triste por não poder ficar o resto do dia com minha filha. Mas aceitei a decisão de Bella e dei-lhe espaço para entrar no meu apartamento.

Eu vi como seus olhos avaliaram tudo e como eles se fecharam logo em seguida, enquanto ela respirava fundo. Senti-me mal por estar lhe causando desconforto, e, por mais que eu quisesse que ela ficasse ali mais, decidi acabar logo com seu desconforto.

- Tem algum filme aí para eu colocar para Emily? – indaguei, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

- Tem sim. – Bella, com as mãos trêmulas, tirou a bolsa que estava no seu ombro e apoiou nela mesma, enquanto a abria e tirava um DVD. Não olhei para a capa dele, mas podia apostar que era de _Tinker Bell_.

- Vou colocar para ela no meu quarto e volto para conversarmos – disse. – Pode se sentar.

Ela assentiu e encaminhou-se para a poltrona. Imaginei que ela não queria que eu me sentasse perto dela.

Coloquei Emily na cama, sempre conversando com ela, enquanto os créditos iniciais do filme começavam a passar.

- Vou conversar com sua mãe e já volto, ok? – disse, dando um beijo na sua testa.

- Tá bom.

- Comporte-se, mocinha – ri, fazendo-a rir também.

Eu tinha sentido tanta saudade dela.

Voltei-me para a sala, encontrando Bella na mesma posição, só que agora ela encarava o chão. Senti meu coração se apertar no meu peito e suspirei.

Eu tinha sentido tanta falta dela.

_De nós._

Sentei-me no sofá de frente para a poltrona e ela suspirou, me encarando, enquanto torcia nervosamente suas mãos.

- Eu... – comecei, querendo pedir desculpas por tudo, mas ela levantou a mão, me interrompendo.

- O que eu tenho para falar é rápido – disse, desviando os olhos do meu mais uma vez. – Você vai poder ver Emily sempre que quiser, basta me ligar e avisar que está indo para a minha casa ou que quer que eu a traga aqui. Pode levá-la para ver seus pais, assim como eles podem visitá-la. Só me deixe saber onde ela está indo.

- Certo... E... – Mas, mais uma vez, Bella ergueu a mão.

- Só isso que acontecerá. Não terá nós, não terá nada. Estou fazendo isso porque Emily merece conviver com o pai. Continuo não confiando em você em alguns aspectos, porque se fosse em todos, não confiaria minha filha a você. Não posso negar que foi maravilhoso com ela durante esses meses. Ela é louca por você e você também é por ela.

- Mas...

- É sério – interrompeu-me pela terceira vez, respirando fundo e pegando sua bolsa. Ela e Emily já iriam ir embora? – Se você não tiver nada para fazer, pode ficar com Emily hoje, até a noite. Eu venho buscá-la.

Assenti, sorrindo um pouco. Eu ainda queria conversar com Bella sobre nós, mas teria que esperar.

Esperar até que ela estivesse um pouco mais receptiva e depois de ter dado um tempo a ela.

- Vou me despedir dela – disse, indo até meu quarto.

Eu me sentei no sofá, colocando minha cabeça entre minhas mãos e respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Eu queria tanto abraçá-la, dizer o quanto eu a amava...

- Eu já vou indo. – Bella retornou a sala, já seguindo até a porta. – Qualquer coisa, me liga.

E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela já havia saído.

**Bella POV.**

Eu não podia. Eu não agüentava.

Saí do prédio de Edward com uma pressa impressionante, esquecendo até mesmo de lhe falar da bolsa de Emily que eu tinha deixado lá. Ele veria, no entanto. Isso não iria fazer com que eu ligasse para ele.

Segui para a casa do meu pai, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem. Ele estava tão lindo... e vê-lo com Emily realmente havia me deixado boba.

Mas eu não iria cair em seu papo mais. Eu sabia que Edward não me amava, que havia se aproximado de mim só para conseguir ficar perto de minha filha e doía – doía muito.

Agora ele já havia conseguido o que queria desde o começo: ficar perto de Emily.

E era tudo isso o que ele teria.

Estacionei em frente a casa do meu pai, respirando fundo e limpando as lágrimas. Busquei um pouco de maquiagem na minha bolsa para disfarçar o fato de que eu havia chorado e criei coragem o suficiente para sair do carro.

Charlie estranhou o fato de Emily não estar comigo, mas quando contei onde ela estava e com quem e a decisão que eu havia tomado, ele aceitou.

- Isso é bom, criança – sorriu. – Daqui um tempo você vai conseguir perdoá-lo.

E por mais que as pessoas continuassem a dizer isso, eu tinha minhas dúvidas.

Eu ainda não sabia se seria capaz de perdoá-lo.

**Edward POV.**

Eu me deitei na minha cama, ao lado de Emily, enquanto ela terminava de ver o filme. Quando terminamos, guardei tudo e a peguei no colo, levando-a para a cozinha.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa – disse-lhe.

Depois que ela estava alimentada, escutei meu celular tocar. Era minha mãe, me chamando, mais uma vez, para ir jantar com ela.

- _Estou com saudades... _ – resmungou. – _Faz tempo que você não vem, Edward_.

- Emily está comigo, mãe – sorri. – Vou ligar para Bella, se não houver problemas, a gente vai para aí.

Ela deu uns gritinhos, mas logo se aquietou. Prometi que explicaria tudo caso fosse lá e desliguei o celular, já discando o número de Bella.

- _Oi..._ – Ela ainda parecia hesitante. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa com Emily_?

- Não – sorri, vendo-a brincar na sala. – Liguei para saber se eu posso levá-la em casa mais tarde... Minha mãe ligou, me chamou para ir lá e eu queria levar Emily.

- _Tudo bem_ – suspirou. – _Só não chegue depois das dez, por favor. Emily acorda cedo amanhã_.

- Certo. Até mais tarde.

Bella não se despediu, apenas desligou. Eu suspirei e decidi me manter com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto ia dar a notícia para Emily. Ela adorou, claro, e logo estávamos a caminho da casa do meu pai. Passei em um shopping antes, apenas para comprar os CD's que Emily gostava. Coloquei para tocar e logo estávamos estacionando em frente a casa dos meus pais. Desliguei o som e peguei Emily no banco de trás, junto de sua bolsa.

- Esme e Carlisle estão morrendo de saudades de você, Amy – sorri.

- Tô com saudades também – assentiu, ainda no meu colo.

Eu toquei a campainha e esperei um tempo até meu pai abrir a porta. Ele sorriu ao me ver e sorriu ainda mais ainda quando viu Emily ali.

- Oi, querida! – Ele a pegou nos braços. – Eu estava com saudades de você.

- _Lisle_! – ela sorriu, abraçando-o com força.

- Cadê mamãe? – indaguei.

- Vou chamá-la – disse-me. – Fique com Emily aqui, tenho certeza de que sua mãe vai ficar muito feliz em vê-la.

Foi dito e feito.

Minha mãe carregou Emily, brincou e correu com ela, fazendo com que meu pai e eu ríssemos. Eu conversei com ele também, disse-lhe o que Bella havia me dito e ele pediu que eu desse um tempo a ela.

Nós jantamos juntos, em meio a risos. Era engraçado ver Emily comer, porque ela sempre derrubava comida em sua roupa.

Quando terminamos, nos dirigimos para a sala. Eu falei com minha mãe que Bella não viria e ela pareceu um pouco triste, mas entendeu.

Às nove e pouca eu me despedi de meus pais e logo estávamos a caminho da casa de Bella. Emily permaneceu quieta durante todo o caminho de volta, o que me fez olhar para ela e sorrir: ela estava dormindo.

Eu desliguei o som e saí do carro, pegando Emily logo em seguida. Toquei a campainha e Bella abriu, sorrindo ao ver a filha adormecida.

- Eu só vou colocá-la no quarto e já vou...

- Não precisa – cortou-me, já pegando Emily no colo. – Obrigada por ficar com ela. Quando quiser vê-la é só me ligar.

- Tudo bem – suspirei, me sentindo triste de repente.

Bella logo fechou a porta e eu fiquei ali, parado, durante alguns minutos, sentindo meu coração apertado no peito.

Eu tinha Emily e isso me fazia imensamente feliz.

Mas para a felicidade ficar completa, eu precisava de Bella ao meu lado.


	12. Capítulo Onze: Time

**Bella POV.**

Foi difícil ir embora para casa sozinha, quando o que eu mais queria era ir até a casa de Carlisle e Esme. Eu não os culpava por nada, assim como não culpava Alice. _Ele_ não quis contar, _ele_ se aproximou apenas porque queria ter Emily por perto.

E foi ainda mais difícil não deixá-lo entrar em minha casa. Sentia falta dele, não negava isso, mas – por mais que isso soasse repetitivo – eu precisava de tempo.

No dia seguinte, mergulhei de cabeça no projeto do aniversário de Emily. Isso fez com que ela passasse mais tempo com meu pai e os Cullen. Edward era uma presença constante na vida dela, assim como os parentes dele.

E Emily adorava isso.

Na sexta, um dia antes do seu aniversário, eu me encontrava extremamente exausta. Tinha ficado até tarde na rua, o que fez com que Edward ficasse em casa com ela.

- _Como vamos fazer amanhã?_ – Alice tornou a perguntar pela milésima vez, ao telefone, enquanto eu dirigia para casa.

- Vocês vão chegar primeiro. Eu vou para lá com Emily depois.

Conversamos mais um pouco, até que eu chegasse em casa. Desliguei o celular e saí do carro, me dirigindo para dentro de casa.

- Mama!

Eu sorri imensamente e abaixei assim que Emily chegou até a mim, me abraçando. Eu sabia que ela sentia falta de quando eu passava mais tempo com ela, mas tudo havia passado. Amanhã seria seu aniversário e depois eu só teria que planejar novamente no ano seguinte.

- Oi, Amy – plantei um beijo na sua testa. – Como foi o dia, querida?

Eu estava ciente de Edward perto de mim, mas pretendia ignorá-lo, como vinha fazendo. Conversávamos somente o necessário, sobre Emily, e mal nos cumprimentávamos.

Eu ainda era apaixonada demais por ele para deixar-me levar por seus encantos.

- _Ed_ me deu banho – sorriu.

- Isso é bom, Amy – sorri também. – Mamãe vai tomar um banho rápido e já vem ficar com você, ok?

Eu não olhei e nem me dirigi a Edward. Eu sabia que ele ficaria com Emily enquanto eu me banhava. Confesso que demorei um pouquinho a mais, deixando que a água quente derramasse sobre minhas costas.

Saí do banho e me vesti de forma simples, sem me preocupar com o fato de que Edward estava aqui. Ele logo iria embora.

Quando voltei a sala, deixei que os dois se despedissem e peguei minha filha no colo, dando um beijo na sua testa. Eu sabia que naquele dia ela iria dormir mais cedo.

- Obrigada por ficar com ela – disse, sem olhá-lo.

- Sem problemas. – Edward se aproximou e depositou outro beijo na testa de Emily. – Até amanhã, princesa.

E eu me peguei segurando as lágrimas enquanto ele saía, querendo realmente mudar tudo.

Por que eu ainda o amava tanto?

Deixei que Emily dormisse o máximo que ela podia no sábado. Quando ela acordou, eu a enchi de beijos, desejando-lhe um feliz aniversário. Era incrível o fato de minha garotinha já estar completando três anos de idade.

Emily sabia que ela teria uma festinha e estava animada. Sabia que se fantasiaria de _Tinker Bell_, mas não fazia ideia de que todo seu aniversário seria sobre isso.

Eu realmente mal podia esperar para ver seu rostinho animado.

Dei um banho nela e a vesti, sentindo meu coração saltar de felicidade com a animação dela. Ela permaneceu muito quieta no cercadinho enquanto eu tomava banho, o que me fez sorrir.

Arrumei-me da melhor maneira que pude, tentando não parecer desleixada e nem bem vestida demais. Depois de pronta, peguei Emily e a levei até o meu carro, onde – com cuidado para não atrapalhar a maria-chiquinha que eu havia feito nela – a prendi na cadeirinha.

Emily cantarolava, sorria e eu somente ria de sua animação. Sua festinha estava marcada para às quatro e já se passava desse horário. Provavelmente todos os Cullen e meu pai já estavam lá. Emily iria ficar contente – eu podia sentir isso.

Estacionei, já saindo do carro e encontrando Edward do lado de fora do salão. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça quando o vi e ele sorriu um pouco, obviamente triste por eu o estar ignorando. Ele logo estava tirando Emily do banco de trás e abraçando, enquanto lhe desejava feliz aniversário.

- Você está muito linda! – disse. – Linda demais.

- Sou _Bell_, Ed – riu, girando para mostrar sua roupinha, o que me fez sorrir.

A primeira pessoa que vimos quando adentramos o local foi Alice, que estava com um sorriso radiante no rosto. Um fotógrafo começou a tirar fotos de Emily. Eu não iria contratar no começo, mas todos insistiram e eu acabei cedendo. Havia um cara que iria somente filmar e ele também estava pronto.

- Parabéns, minha pequena. – Alice puxou Emily para seus braços e minha menina riu. Seus olhinhos verdes brilhavam ao ver toda a decoração da fadinha que ela tanto amava.

Rose surgiu logo em seguida, também sorrindo e atrás dela várias mães e coleguinhas de Emily apareceram. Esme e Sue foram as próximas e em seguida vieram os homens.

A festa seguia animada e o local destinado para ficar os presentes de Emily só enchia cada vez mais.

Eu ia demorar a abrir tudo aquilo.

Foi inevitável não rir quando Emily surgiu em nossa visão puxando um garotinho pela mão. Eu vi a mandíbula de Edward trincar e o modo como todos os homens daquela família pareciam super protetores.

Eu realmente tinha dó do futuro namorado da minha filha.

- Para de rir, Alice – xingou Edward. – Ela só tem 3 anos. Como assim ela já anda de mãos dadas?

Eu saí de perto, evitando conversar com ele.

Cantamos um animado parabéns e eu me emocionei quando ganhei o primeiro pedaço de bolo de minha filha. O segundo pedaço foi para Edward e eu sorri um pouco.

Emily realmente o amava.

Foi um dia agitado e eu me encontrava exausta no fim dele. Emily também, já que adormeceu antes mesmo de todos os convidados irem embora.

Eu me despedi de todos, igualmente cansada e fui impedida de entrar no meu carro pela mão de Edward.

- Posso passar na sua casa amanhã? – indagou-me. – Quero entregar o presente de Emily pessoalmente e vou levar o resto para vocês.

- Tudo bem – assenti.

Emily ganhara tantos presentes que não coube tudo no meu carro. Edward se ofereceu para ficar com o resto e eu realmente agradeci por isso.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, ainda mais pensando no fato de que veria Edward novamente amanhã.

Eu só queria esquecê-lo ou conseguir acreditar nele novamente.

Só isso.

**Edward POV.**

Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo que eu tinha no rosto enquanto dirigia para casa.

Tinha sido um dia longo, mas eu seria capaz de revivê-lo várias e várias vezes. Emily completara três anos. E ela não podia estar mais linda. Seus olhos brilharam com cada novo coleguinha chegando, com cada presente, toda vez que olhava a decoração da festa.

Eu tinha pensado que o amor que eu sentia pela minha filha não podia aumentar, mas eu sempre me enganava. Cada vez que eu a olhava eu tinha mais certeza de que faria tudo por ela – tudo.

Cheguei a minha cobertura completamente exausto – correr com crianças era algo incrível, mas cansava – e decidi deixar os presentes de Emily no carro, já que a veria no dia seguinte, quando fosse entregar o carrinho motorizado que eu comprara para ela.

Só faltava eu conseguir o perdão de Bella... E aí sim eu seria um cara incrivelmente feliz.

Foi difícil dormir, mas consegui em algum momento. Acordei incrivelmente tarde no outro dia, já recuperado das energias que havia gastado ontem. Tomei um banho, me arrumei e comi, antes de enfim seguir para a casa de Bella e Emily.

Foi Bella quem abriu a porta, vestida de maneira simples, parecendo sonolenta.

- Te acordei? – indaguei, sentindo falta da época que eu a puxava para um abraço e um beijo. Hoje ela mal conversava comigo.

- Não – suspirou, me dando passagem. Eu sentia meu coração apertar toda vez que olhava para Bella e ela estava com os olhos carregados de dor.

_Fui eu quem fiz isso a ela_.

- Emily acordou? – perguntei, querendo mantê-la falando. Ultimamente só conversávamos sobre nossa filha. – Os presentes estão no carro.

- Eu acordei tem uns 15 minutos – bocejou. _Linda_. – Ela ainda não acordou. Deixe-me só terminar o café e eu te ajudo a pegar os presentes dela no carro.

Eu a segui até a cozinha e mergulhamos em um silêncio desconfortável. Bella tomou duas xícaras de café enquanto eu a observava. Ela havia me oferecido, mas eu recusei.

- Pronto – disse, começando a limpar tudo. – Vamos?

Seguimos para meu carro e pegamos todos os presentes, levando aos poucos para a sala de estar, onde os outros estavam.

- Sério que você vai dar um mini carro motorizado para ela? – indagou, sorrindo um pouco. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não sorria para _mim_ que eu senti meu coração palpitando.

- É da _Tinker Bell_ – dei de ombros, sorrindo também. – Eu acho que ela vai gostar.

- Ela vai amar – revirou os olhos.

Nós ajeitamos o presente no canto da sala e tornamos a mergulhar no silêncio. Eu pensei em abrir a boca e pedir para Bella que conversássemos, porque eu realmente sentia falta dela, mas a vozinha de Emily interrompeu.

Bella sorriu.

- Vou dar um banho nela e já venho – disse e eu somente assenti.

Sentei-me no sofá, pousando a cabeça entre as mãos. Eu nunca conseguia conversar com a Bella. Sempre surgia alguma coisa...

- Ed!

Eu levantei a cabeça ao ponto de ver Emily correndo em minha direção e se jogando em meus braços.

- Oi, princesa – ri, dando um beijo em seu cabelo. – Bom dia.

- Amy... – Bella chamou. – Que tal comer e depois abrir os presentes?

Seus olhinhos verdes brilharam em minha direção, me fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

- Você ajuda? – perguntou.

- Claro. – Levantei-me, puxando-a para meu colo. – Mas vamos comer primeiro, mocinha.

Eu ataquei sua barriga, fazendo-a rir e se contorcer no meu colo, até chegarmos a cozinha. Coloquei-a sentada em sua cadeirinha e fiquei ali, com ela, enquanto Bella a alimentava.

Emily amou todos os presentes, mas eu realmente me senti feliz ao vê-la animada quando viu o mini carro que havia ganhado. Foi bom passar praticamente o resto do dia com ela, vigiando para que ela não se machucasse. Quando saí de lá já era noite e eu estava me sentindo bem por ter passado tanto tempo com ela.

A semana passou de forma rápida. Meu aniversário se aproximava, assim como um evento anual de advogados de Seattle. Como Bella também era advogada, eu realmente queria que ela fosse comigo.

Bastava criar coragem para perguntar.

Minha mãe, irmã e cunhada queriam que eu fizesse uma festa no meu aniversário, mas eu preferia um jantar, só entre a gente.

Charlie e Sue não iriam, porque viajariam juntos para a terceira lua de mel ou algo assim. Mas Bella iria, o que realmente me deixou esperançoso e mais feliz.

Meu aniversário passou de forma normal. Eu trabalhei, almocei com alguns amigos e segui de volta para o trabalho. Recebi várias ligações, como sempre recebia, e saí um pouco mais cedo do trabalho.

Tomei um banho assim que cheguei em casa e me vesti, colocando _jeans_ e uma camisa. Depois de calçar meus sapatos, fui até o espelho, tentando domar meus cabelos. Coloquei um pouco de perfume, peguei meu celular e carteira, assim como as chaves, e segui até a garagem do meu prédio.

Alice e Jasper foram os primeiros a me cumprimentarem assim que passei pela porta. Rindo, eu os abracei, aceitando os parabéns. Minha mãe surgiu logo em seguida, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Parabéns, filho. – Deu-me um beijo na bochecha. – Estou muito orgulhosa de você.

- Obrigado, mãe – sorri.

Meu pai chegou logo depois, me abraçando também. Então apenas nos sentamos, esperando que todos chegassem, conversando enquanto isso.

Quando a campainha tocou, minha mãe se levantou, indo atender. Algum tempo depois, Emily surgiu, correndo em minha direção, um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Ed! – Pulou em meu colo. – Mamãe disse que é seu '_niversálio_.

- É sim, querida – sorri, colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- _Palabéns_! – disse, ainda sorrindo.

Eu sorri ainda mais, a apertando em meus braços.

- Obrigado, princesa.

Ela, então, de repente, pulou do meu colo, sumindo de minha vista. Todos os presentes me olharam curiosos, mas eu apenas dei de ombros.

- Emily, querida, não corra. – Escutei Bella ralhar, fazendo minha mãe rir.

Minha filha voltou um minuto depois, carregando um pacote nas mãos. Era um embrulho pequeno, elegante e quadrado.

- Pra você – disse, estendendo o embrulho para mim.

- Obrigado, Amy – dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

Era um relógio, bem bonito. Do jeito que eu gostava. Eu olhei para cima, vendo Bella adentrar a sala junto da minha mãe.

Eu me levantei, ainda com o relógio nas mãos e sorri para ela.

- Obrigado pelo presente – sussurrei. Eu sentia que todos nos encaravam.

- Por nada – deu de ombros, corando um pouco. Eu sorri com essa imagem. – Feliz Aniversário, Edward.

Ela se aproximou um pouco e me deu um abraço rápido, mas o suficiente para que eu quisesse mais.

- Obrigado.

O silêncio constrangedor foi quebrado pela campainha tocando. Minha mãe desapareceu mais uma vez e surgiu pouco depois com Rose e Emmett.

Depois de mais cumprimentos e presentes, seguimos para a sala de jantar.

Jantamos em meio a risadas, enquanto mamãe e papai contavam casos de quando eu era criança. Quando acabamos, tornamos a voltar para a sala. Emily sentou-se no meu colo, virando-se para mim, enquanto o resto das pessoas conversavam.

- Ed... – chamou, falando baixinho, como se fosse segredo. – Mamãe disse uma coisa hoje...

- É? – mexi-me no sofá, de repente me sentindo muito ansioso. – O que ela disse?

- Ela disse que você é meu papai. – Meu coração acelerou com aquelas palavras, lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos. – É verdade?

Eu tossi um pouco, tornando a me mexer, respirando fundo para me acalmar.

- Sim – murmurei. – Sou seu papai, querida. Você sabe o que é um papai?

- Sei. – Ela balançou sua cabeça, seu cabelinho se movimentando enquanto ela assentia. – Igual vovô é com mamãe, né?

- Sim – ri.

Seus olhinhos verdes me fitavam enquanto ela parecia pensar. Seu sorriso se tornou maior enquanto pensava e eu apenas a olhava, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa.

- Mamãe chama vovô de papai – disse. – Posso te _chama_ assim também?

Eu queria gritar de felicidade. Minha garotinha ia me chamar de pai... _Minha garotinha_.

- Claro que você pode – abracei-a o mais próximo possível. Tinha como amá-la mais a cada dia que passava? Parecia que sim. – Você sabia que Carlisle e Esme são meus papais?

Ela assentiu.

- Então... – continuei, sabendo que meus pais ficariam felizes com aquilo. – Como você chama Charlie e Sue?

- Vovô e vovó – disse, ainda me fitando com curiosidade. Eu sorri para ela mais uma vez.

- Você pode, se quiser, chamar Carlisle de vovô e Esme de vovó.

Emily me fitou durante um tempo, parecendo pensar.

- Por que eles sãos seus papais, né? – indagou, me fazendo rir. Eu apenas assenti, sorrindo lindamente para ela.

Ela pulou do meu colo e foi até a Esme, puxando a barra do seu vestido para que minha mãe a olhasse. Pegou a mão dela e caminhou até meu pai, fazendo o mesmo que ele. Aproximei-me, porque eu realmente não podia perder isso por nada.

- _Lisle_ – começou –, eu posso te _chama_ de vovô?

Meu pai engasgou e respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o controle. Todos estavam atentos a conversa e minha mãe tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oh, querida. – Meu pai a abraçou. – Claro que você pode.

- Eba! – gritou, nos fazendo rir. Ela se virou para minha mãe, então. – Posso te _chama_ de vovó?

Minha mãe soluçou alto, puxando minha filha para seu colo. Ela tinha um sorriso imenso no rosto, o que me fez sorrir também.

A noite só ficava mais e mais perfeita.

**Bella POV.**

Eu sabia que tinha valido a pena ter aquela conversa com Emily – sobre Edward ser seu pai – e falar com ela para conversar com ele naquele dia, porque o sorriso que todos tinham no rosto era impagável.

Ela adormeceu pouco depois, nos braços do pai. Eu sabia que Edward e eu tínhamos muito que conversar, mas acreditava que as coisas fossem se ajeitar pouco a pouco.

- Eu já vou indo – disse, para todos. – Obrigada pelo jantar, Esme.

- Eu vou acompanhar você até o carro. – Edward sussurrou, ainda com Emily nos braços.

Assenti, me despedindo de todos e indo para o lado de fora do carro.

Edward acomodou Emily na cadeirinha, logo após eu ter aberto a porta, e eu me virei para ele após fechar a porta.

- Feliz aniversário novamente – disse, sem abraçá-lo dessa vez. – E espero que tenha gostado do relógio... Caso não tenha, é só trocar e...

- Eu adorei – me interrompeu, sorrindo. – Obrigado por conversar com ela. Ser chamado de pai é... incrível.

- Tudo bem – sorri. – Eu vou indo, então.

Eu comecei a me afastar, mas a mão de Edward no meu braço me impediu.

- Bella... – Eu me virei de novo, encarando-o. – Você vai ao evento na semana que vem?

- Hmmm... Não sei ainda – dei de ombros. – Tenho que ver se Bree pode ficar com Emily e tudo o mais.

- Ela pode ficar com meus pais – sugeriu. – Eles vão adorar.

- Se sua mãe não for se importar, acho que está tudo bem – disse. – Por quê?

- Porque eu queria que você fosse comigo. – Edward parecia hesitante. – Não quero forçar nada e vou te respeitar, pensei apenas que pudéssemos ir juntos. Como amigos, sabe?

- Tudo bem – suspirei.

_Apenas amigos, é._

E não passaríamos disso.


	13. Capítulo Doze: Trying

**Edward POV.**

Conforme os dias foram se passando, eu fui me encontrando mais ansioso para o evento anual de advogados. Era apenas um jantar formal, haveria discurso, danças, e o dinheiro arrecadado ajudaria uma instituição.

Comprei o meu ingresso e o de Bella e combinei com minha mãe de ficar com Emily de sábado para domingo. Ela e meu pai ficaram animados – tanto que meu pai tirou folga na noite de sábado e no domingo, e minha mãe resolveu preparar um quarto da _Tinker Bell_ para Emily.

Eles realmente estavam animados.

Para a minha sorte o sábado chegou logo. Eu estava diante da porta de Bella, trajando _smoking _enquanto a esperava para abrir a porta.

E a visão que tive era de tirar o fôlego.

Seu vestido não era longo, pelo contrário. Terminava na metade das suas torneadas coxas e, como era apertado, delineava as curvas que eu conhecia bem e sentia tanta falta. Seu sapato era alto e deixava suas pernas ainda mais bonitas. Voltei meus olhos para cima, apenas para encontrar seus lindos olhos castanhos delineados de preto, assim como havia também uma sombra preta. Seus cabelos emolduravam o rosto, formando ondas suaves. E sua boca tinha um batom leve.

_Linda_. Extremamente linda.

- Você está maravilhosa – disse, sorrindo para ela.

- Obrigada – corou. – Eu... hmmm... vou pegar Emily para irmos.

Eu esperei na porta e logo em seguida, Bella apareceu com uma bolsa rosa nos ombros e Emily em seu colo. Sorri para a minha filha.

- Papai! – disse, sorrindo também e fazendo com que eu risse. Ela ainda se lembrava...

- Oi, princesa. – Puxei-a para meus braços e me afastei, para que Bella pudesse passar e trancar a casa. – Ansiosa para ficar com o vovô e a vovó?

- Sim! – assentiu. – _Quelia_ levar _calinho_ da _Bell_, mamãe não deixou.

- Oh, querida... – sorri. – Tenho certeza de que vocês vão arrumar o que fazer.

_Se ela souber do quarto que minha mãe preparou..._

Permanecemos em silêncio enquanto eu dirigia até a casa dos meus pais. Emily estava quietinha, seus olhinhos verdes se fechando e abrindo. Acho que ela não demoraria muito a dormir.

Bella preferiu ficar no carro, dizendo que já estávamos atrasados e pediu que eu desse um beijo nos meus pais por ela. Peguei Emily – por incrível que pareça já totalmente desperta – depois dela se despedir da mãe e segui até a porta, tocando a campainha.

Minha mãe e meu pai sugiram na porta, ambos sorridentes. Emily foi para o colo deles logo depois de me dar um beijo e eu, depois de dar a bolsa da minha filha para meu pai, me despedi, voltando até o carro.

- Vamos, então?

Bella somente assentiu e logo desviou os olhos dos meus, fitando a janela.

Era a hora de começar a provar a Bella Swan que eu iria recuperar sua confiança.

**Bella POV.**

Enquanto eu me arrumava para ir, me perguntava como as coisas seriam entre Edward e eu hoje. Eu não confiava nele ainda, mas concordara em ir ao evento com ele.

_Por quê_?

Perguntei-me isso a tarde toda. E não consegui encontrar a resposta.

Emily parecia animada em ir passar a noite na casa dos avós e até me ajudou a arrumar a pequena bolsa que eu havia separado para o banho. Arrumei-a, logo após sair do banho, e me arrumei também, de repente me sentindo ansiosa.

Eu iria com Edward a um evento cheio de advogados. Alguns eram colegas, outros estudaram comigo. O que eles pensariam ao nos ver juntos?

Éramos apenas amigos, concordando em viver bem pelo bem da nossa filha.

- Está tudo bem?

Eu balancei a cabeça para Edward, depois de sair de meus devaneios, e continuei a olhar pela janela, já estávamos quase chegando.

Não esperei que Edward saísse do carro para abrir a porta para mim. Ele pareceu um pouco desapontado com isso, mas eu fingi não perceber.

Ficar próxima demais a ele ainda não fazia bem a mim.

O salão ainda não estava cheio, embora várias pessoas já estivessem circulando por ali. Demos nosso nome na entrada e entramos, espiando as pessoas ao redor.

Cumprimentamos algum colega, ninguém muito conhecido demais. Sentamos em nosso lugar e conversamos com as pessoas ao redor. Edward e eu não estávamos tendo tempo de nos focar em nós mesmos e eu agradeci por isso. Continuei a conversar com todos e estava distraída, quando senti uma mão tocar meu ombro.

Dei um pulo na cadeira, o que atraiu a atenção de Edward. Corei um pouco e me virei para olhar quem havia me tocado.

E meio que congelei quando vi meu ex ali.

James fora meu primeiro namorado. Ele e Edward foram os únicos relacionamentos que eu vi. O que troquei com outros caras não foi nada mais do que beijos.

E agora ele estava ali, depois de anos...

- Devo dizer que você nunca esteve tão linda, Bella – disse-me, dando aquele sorriso arrogante que era tão a cara dele.

- James – acenei –, não sabia que iria encontrá-lo aqui.

Ele riu.

- Bom... eu sou advogado também, caso você não se lembre, querida.

Tive que me controlar para não revirar os olhos.

- Pensei que tivesse saído de Seattle.

- Eu voltei. – Como seu sorriso podia se tornar ainda maior? – E adoraria uma dança com você, caso permita.

Respirei fundo.

- Acho melhor não, James – sorri um pouco. – Eu vim acompanhada.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram.

- Sério? – Ele então finalmente olhou para Edward, sentado ao meu lado. – Oh, bem, como vocês não estavam dançando, pensei que ele não iria se importar...

- Desculpe-me, mas eu estava começando a convidá-la quando você chegou. – Edward sorriu, se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior por alguns minutos, mas acabei cedendo. Aceitei a mão que Edward estendia para mim e dei um meio sorriso a James, enquanto deixava que Edward me guiasse até a pista de dança.

Coloquei meus dois braços ao redor do pescoço dele e evitei olhar seu rosto, sentindo que a proximidade de nossos corpos me fazia lembrar o quão bom aquilo era. Eu sentia falta disso, eu sentia falta da gente, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mais confiar nele.

- Bem... – Edward sussurrou e eu fiquei um pouco tensa. – Quem era aquele... James?

- Ninguém importante – disse.

Mas é claro que Edward não parou de perguntar, sutilmente, sobre ele.

- Ele é meu ex, Edward – revirei os olhos. – Não que isso seja mais da sua conta... Na verdade, acho que nunca foi... Que tal esquecermos isso?

Ele suspirou.

- É só que... – continuou. – Ele te olha de um jeito... Não gosto disso.

Eu tornei a respirar fundo, procurando me controlar.

- Ele é meu ex, Edward, assim como você. Ninguém aqui tem que gostar de nada. Estamos convivendo bem apenas por Emily, nada mais que isso.

Assim que a música acabou, eu saí do abraço de Edward – um pouco possessivo demais naquele momento – e segui de volta a mesa, onde me sentei.

- Acho que agora podemos dançar.

Virei-me e vi James ali, ainda sorrindo para mim.

- Não, obrigada – disse seca. – Não estou com vontade de dançar.

Foi uma noite difícil. Edward e James não me deixaram respirar por nem meio segundo. Quando estressei demais, dei um jeito de dispensar os dois.

- Achei que conseguiríamos ser amigos, mas esse seu jeito idiota não deixa – disse a Edward. Ele tinha dado uma crise de ciúmes. – Acho melhor fingirmos que essa noite nunca aconteceu. Vou para casa.

- Não... – pediu. – Fique, por favor.

- Eu estou indo embora – frisei. – Sozinha. Você pode ficar e se divertir, ou fazer qualquer merda com James. Não me importo. Mas essa noite acabou para mim.

Eu comecei a caminhar para a saída, já levando minhas coisas. E é claro que Edward me seguiu.

Ele acabou me convencendo e me levou para casa, nenhum de nós dois dizendo nada.

Saí do carro sem me despedir ou esperar por ele.

E só quando estava dentro de casa e com as portas já trancadas, que me permiti chorar.

Por que ele ainda tinha que mexer tanto comigo?

**Edward POV.**

Idiota. Burro.

Eram essas duas palavras que estavam na minha mente enquanto eu seguia para casa.

Eu sabia que tinha passado dos limites, mas aquele James... ele olhava de um jeito para Bella e eu não gostava disso. Não conseguia gostar.

Simplesmente não iria com a cara dele.

Era o ex de Bella, afinal. E pelo que eu sabia, eu tinha sido o segundo dela...

O que significa que ele fora o primeiro.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, mas em algum momento eu consegui, pensando que tinha que ser paciente. Que tinha que recuperar a confiança de Bella de novo.

Exatamente por isso acordei cedo no dia seguinte, indo direto para o banheiro, onde tomei um banho. Arrumei-me de forma rápida, colocando uma bermuda, blusa e tênis, e depois de pegar minhas coisas, segui direto para a casa dos meus pais.

Eu toquei a campainha e esperei pacientemente. Minha mãe abriu a porta alguns minutos depois, trajando roupão.

- Edward! – sorriu, vindo me abraçar. – Chegou cedo, querido.

- Estou com saudades de Emily, mãe – revirei os olhos. Ela me olhou, fingindo estar triste. – E de vocês também.

Ela riu.

- Sei. – Foi a vez dela revirar os olhos.

- Onde está a minha filha?

- Seu pai está dando banho nela. Pensamos que ela iria dormir até mais tarde, já que brincou até tarde com as coisas do quarto que construí para ela. Mas acordou cedo e disse que vai pedir Bella para elas mudarem para cá.

Eu ri com isso.

- Papai!

Olhei para as escadas e vi Emily tentando descer apressada, mas sendo impedida pelo meu pai. Ela estava linda, vestida praticamente toda de rosa; em seus cabelos dois laços meio tortos prendiam algumas mechas.

- Oi, amor – sorri, agachando e esperando por ela. – Posso saber aonde a senhorita vai toda linda assim?

Ela sorriu, dando um beijo molhado na minha bochecha.

- Vou _saí_ com Allie e Rose.

- E sua mamãe já sabe disso? – indaguei, ainda sorrindo.

- Não – balançou a cabeça. – Mas vou _pedi_.

Eu, meu pai e minha mãe gargalhamos alto ao ouvir isso.

Nós seguimos para a cozinha, onde coloquei-a sentada ao meu lado – e com um babador, porque eu nunca tinha visto uma criança que se sujava tanto –, começando a preparar seu café.

- Você gostou do quarto da _Bell_, princesa? – perguntei, observando-a comer e sujar o babador todo.

- Gostei. – Seus olhinhos verdes brilharam e seu cabelo caiu em seu rosto enquanto ela assentia com força.

De repente, nós três parecíamos três idiotas observando uma garotinha de três anos contando sobre como seu quarto era mágico e o quão ela estava se divertindo.

Eu estava tão distraído com sua vozinha infantil que me assustei quando a campainha tocou.

_Bella_.

Permaneci sentado com Emily, ainda escutando-a, enquanto minha mãe seguia até a porta. Alguns minutos depois, escutei vozes e passos se aproximando.

- Bom dia. – A voz de Bella soou na cozinha e ela parecia estar bem.

Não com raiva de mim como ontem.

- Mamãe!

Eu ajudei Emily a descer, logo após tirar seu babador e a assisti correr até a mãe. Bella estava linda, mesmo estando vestida de modo simples.

- Oi, Amy. – Bella ergueu nossa filha no colo. – Você está muito linda, filha. Estava esperando a mamãe?

- _Quelo_ _saí_ com Allie e Rose, mamãe – disse, fazendo com que todos ríssemos.

- E como você sabe que elas vão sair? – indagou-a.

- Alice ligou me chamando. – Minha mãe disse, sorrindo. – Emily escutou, fez com que Carlisle desse banho nela e disse que ia te pedir.

- Posso ir, mamãe?

- Pode, mas da próxima vez peça antes de ir se arrumar, ok?

- Tá bom!

Não demorou muito para que Rosalie e Alice chegassem, junto de Emmett e Jasper. Rosalie parecia extremamente calada naquela manhã, o que estranhei.

- Você vai conosco, Bella? – Alice indagou, com Emily no colo. Minha filha não desgrudou da tia desde que ela chegou.

- Hmmm... Claro – sorriu.

Elas logo foram e nós ficamos.

Eu tentando pensar em algo para recuperar a confiança de Bella.

**Bella POV.**

Foi estranho dormir sozinha em casa. Sentia falta de Emily. Não achava que seria capaz de deixá-lo dormir na casa de Esme e Carlisle tão cedo. Queria minha garotinha comigo.

Queria Edward comigo... por mais que ele tivesse feito o que fez. Sentia falta da gente, de nós dois, muito embora eu ainda não tivesse convencida de que parte era real e qual era mentira.

Ele me enganara, mesmo que fosse para se aproximar da filha. Isso não mudava as coisas; eu simplesmente não conseguia confiar nele.

Encontrá-lo na casa dos pais tão cedo... Ele todo lindo e sorrindo para mim.

Como eu poderia resistir?

Como poderia convencer meu coração a esquecê-lo e seguir em frente?

Agora, a caminho do shopping, estávamos escutando Emily contar como tinha sido sua noite. Rosalie tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto, Alice também...

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntei, agora que Emily estava cantando as músicas do CD de _Tinker Bell_ que eu havia colocado. – Vocês duas estão estranhas...

Eu dirigia, enquanto Alice estava sentada ao meu lado e Rose atrás.

- Hmmm, Bella – começou Rose –, como você descobriu que estava grávida?

Achei a conversa estranha, mas decidi responder.

- Enjoos demais, tonturas... E como estava atrasada também, achei melhor fazer três testes de farmácia e um exame de sangue. Todos positivos.

Elas ficaram caladas, mas assentiram. Como Emily estava ali e costumava perguntar tudo e repetir também, achei melhor deixar isso para depois.

Quando elas estivessem prontas, elas falariam.

Descobri o que estava acontecendo pouco depois, quando resolvemos comer alguma coisa e Rosalie saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro pouco depois de colocar um pedaço de batata frita na boca. Eu olhei para Alice, em dúvida, e pelo sorriso da minha ex-cunhada, eu entendi.

Rosalie estava grávida.

- Ela não fez os testes ainda – sussurrou Alice, percebendo que eu tinha entendido. – Rose já ficou grávida duas vezes antes, mas nunca tinha tido os sintomas. Ela só descobrira do bebê quando tinha que ir ao hospital por causa de dores...

- Ela abortou... – compreendi.

- Sim. Ela está com medo de se empolgar demais agora. Mesmo não sendo casados ainda e apenas morando juntos, ela e Emmett são loucos para terem filhos.

- É a melhor coisa que pode acontecer com alguém – ri. – Emily é minha maior bênção, minha melhor felicidade, Allie. Eu não sei o que faria sem ela.

- Eu quero isso um dia também, embora não seja agora – sorriu. – Jasper e eu falamos em casamento e tudo o mais, mas resolvemos esperar.

Eu assenti.

Nós duas acabamos convencendo Rose a comprar os testes de farmácia. Três deles, de marcas diferentes. Quando os três deram positivos, a arrastamos para um hospital, para pedir um exame de sangue.

_Grávida_.

Pouco depois de uma hora, ela descobriu que estava mesmo grávida.

E eu sorri para ela, muito embora um frio no estômago tomasse conta de mim. Emily seria minha filha única... Porque de maneira alguma que eu iria conseguir ter outro filho com outro cara, ou numa clínica.

Eu ainda amava Edward demais para o meu bem.


	14. Capítulo Treze: Hope

**Bella POV.**

Emily não parecia entender os gritos de felicidade no carro, embora estivesse gritando também, tentando participar da conversa. Eu realmente estava feliz por Rosalie, feliz por ela ter conseguido finalmente engravidar.

Tenho certeza de que Emmett ficaria muito feliz.

Assim como Carlisle, Esme...

- Que tal se passássemos no shopping novamente, apenas para que você possa comprar algo para presentear Emmett? – indaguei, fazendo com que as duas parassem um pouco de comemorar e me fitassem.

- Seria incrível. – Alice concordou, já voltando a falar e rir ao mesmo tempo. – Vamos a uma loja de bebê e você pode comprar algo de lá.

Rose apenas concordou, o brilho em seus olhos se tornando intenso a cada minuto.

Nós demos uma passada rápido no shopping, onde Rose comprou um macacão branco, junto de um par de sapatinhos. Depois de colocar tudo dentro de uma caixa – com os exames de farmácia e o de sangue –, nós voltamos para o carro.

- Como foi a sua gravidez, Bella? – Rose perguntou enquanto eu dirigia pelas ruas de Seattle.

- Tranquila – sorri. – Eu filmei o parto... Não eu, claro. Uma enfermeira muito bondosa filmou o parto enquanto meu pai permanecia ao meu lado. Foi tudo tão doloroso e lindo...

- Doloroso? – gemeu, o que me fez rir.

No banco de trás, Alice prestava atenção a conversa ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com Emily.

- Dói, como todas sabemos – disse, ainda rindo. – Mas assim que vi o rostinho dela... Eu faria tudo de novo. Sem tirar nem colocar nada.

Eu fitei Emily com carinho pelo retrovisor, sentindo como o amor que eu tinha por ela aumentava a cada dia que passava. Eu já não podia mais viver sem ela.

- Você ainda tem o vídeo, Bella? – Alice perguntou. Eu assenti. – Vamos passar na sua casa, então.

- Por quê? – indaguei, confusa.

- Edward já viu? – perguntou-me.

- Não... Nunca pensei em mostrar...

- Pois eu tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito feliz em ver – disse Rose. – E tenho certeza de que Carlisle e Esme também...

- Certo – revirei os olhos, desviando o caminhando. – Vamos lá.

Elas esperaram no carro enquanto eu entrava e pegava a caixa com coisas da gravidez de Emily. Coloquei no colo de Rose a proibi de abrir até que todos estivessem juntos.

- Por quê? – perguntou fazendo uma cara de cão abandonado.

- Surpresa – brinquei.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos estacionando na casa dos pais de Alice. Ela desceu com Emily, enquanto Rose deixou a caixa dela escondida dentro da bolsa, entregando a de Emily.

Emily correu para o pai assim que o viu, sentado na sala junto com os outros. Rosalie sentou-se perto de Emmett, querendo contar a novidade, mas eu sabia que era iria esperar.

- Como foram as compras? – Carlisle perguntou, puxando-me para sentar ao seu lado, enquanto fitava a caixa preta que eu carregava nas mãos com curiosidade.

- Ótimas – sorri.

- Pai, mãe... – começou Alice. – Sabem o que tem dentro dessa caixa de Bella?

- Não... – Os dois me fitaram confusos.

- Tudo da gravidez de Emily, inclusive o vídeo de parto!

Esme soltou alguns gritinhos animados enquanto Carlisle já puxava a caixa das minhas mãos. Edward ajeitou Emily em seu colo, inclinando-se em nossa direção e eu prendi a respiração ao sentir seu perfume.

Como eu sentia falta dele...

Eles ficaram passando os exames, ultrassonografias e roupinhas que eu tinha da gravidez da minha filha. Deixaram o vídeo por último e eu podia ver o quão emocionados todos haviam ficado – principalmente Edward, que tinha um brilho lindo nos olhos – ao ver o rostinho de minha filha pela primeira vez.

Sentindo meu peito apertar e uma vontade imensa de chorar, saí dali sem que ninguém percebesse e caminhei até o lado de fora da casa, respirando fundo e procurando me acalmar. Tremi um pouco quando senti o vento bater contra minha pele desprotegida do frio e dei um pulo de susto quando senti uma blusa cobrindo meus ombros.

Olhei para os lados e sorri ao fitar Esme.

- Está ficando frio, querida – sorriu.

- Obrigada, Esme – sorri também –, mas não é muito necessário. Daqui a pouco eu e Emily iremos embora.

- Compreendo – assentiu. – Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre algo, Bella.

- Claro.

- Eu sei que Edward errou com você... – começou, fazendo com que meu coração falhasse uma batida. – E eu te entendo por não perdoá-lo nem conseguir dar outra chance... Mas ele é tão apaixonado por você, querida.

Como eu queria conseguir acreditar no que ela dizia...

- Queria que as coisas fossem simples, Esme – murmurei. – Você não tem ideia do quão luto para conseguir confiar nele, mas...

- Você tem que deixá-lo se aproximar então, Bella... – cortou-me. – Edward é louco por você e por Emily.

- Ele é louco por Emily e disso eu sei, mesmo que eu tenha demorado a entender um pouco.

- Ele é louco por você também, Bella – sorriu. – Só te peço para deixá-lo chegar perto de você mais vezes e para deixá-lo provar isso e que pode confiar nele novamente.

- Tudo bem – sorri.

- Agora vem – puxou-me com ela. – Você vai deixar tudo da gravidez aqui, para que eu faça uma cópia... Alice e Emmett parecem demorar uma eternidade para me darem outro neto, então quero ter as coisas de Emily sempre por perto.

- Claro, claro – disse, sem querer contar que em breve ela teria outro neto.

Ou neta.

**Edward POV.**

Ver o vídeo do nascimento de Emily mexeu comigo de uma forma absurda e eu não pude soltá-la durante o resto da noite. Ela adormeceu nos meus braços, logo após comermos, provavelmente exausta pelo longo dia.

Eu a levei até o quarto que minha mãe preparara para ela, sorrindo ao ver o quão lindo ele era. Coloquei-a na cama, mesmo sabendo que Bella provavelmente logo iria embora.

Eu só queria ter minha filha comigo, tanto quanto era possível.

Cobri-a com cuidado e ela re mexeu, encolhendo-se contra a cama e suspirando. Seus olhinhos verdes abriram por um segundo, mas assim que ela viu que eu estava ali, sorriu e voltou a dormir.

Ela se sentia segura comigo. Ela me chamava de pai.

E eu me encontrava a cada dia que passava mais apaixonado por ela.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, sentado na cama e admirando aquela garotinha que mudara a minha vida completamente, desde que eu descobrira que ela era minha filha. Acariciei seus cabelos castanhos e os tirei de perto do rosto, lembrando-me logo em seguida de tirar seus sapatos também.

Retirei-os e voltei a cobrir seus pezinhos, com medo de que ela sentisse frio.

Emily já estava com três anos e boa parte da vida dela eu perdera. Não ouvi suas primeiras palavras, não vi seus primeiros passos, não estava por perto quando ela foi para o seu primeiro dia na escola.

Mas eu estaria aqui, muito embora isso não ocupasse o vazio do meu peito, porque eu só podia imaginar essas coisas. Eu estaria sempre com ela e a amaria para sempre. Estaria quando seu primeiro dente caísse e iria incentivá-la a acreditar na fada dos dentes. Estaria com ela em cada aniversário, natal e ano novo. Eu a levaria para passear no zoológico, parque... Brigaria com seu primeiro namorado, seria ciumento, estaria presente em seu aniversário de 16 anos e quando ela fosse tirar carteira. Daria-lhe o primeiro carro.

E entraria na igreja com ela, lindamente vestida de noiva.

Eu sabia que essas coisas demorariam a acontecer, mas eu já estava na vida de Emily há seis meses e pareceu que passou voando. Parecia que se eu piscasse, iria perder muito.

- Edward?

Olhei para a porta apenas para ver Bella ali, sussurrando e sorrindo um pouco. Eu retribuí o sorriso e me levantei, caminhando até ela.

- O que foi? – indaguei, saindo do quarto apenas para não interromper o sono da minha filha.

- Tenho que ir para casa – disse. – Eu queria que você fosse, se não se importar. Tem uns vídeos de Emily que eu ainda tenho e gostaria de compartilhar com você.

- Claro – assenti. – Vá se despedindo de todos, eu pego Emily.

Ela apenas assentiu e se virou. Eu tornei a entrar no quarto e tirei as cobertas de Emily com cuidado, tornando a calçar seus sapatos e puxando-a para meu colo.

E ela estava tão cansada que apenas se aconchegou ao meu corpo, suspirando e prendendo sua mãozinha na minha camisa.

Tinha como não apaixonar?

Desci as escadas e me despedi de todos, rapidamente, para logo em seguida seguir Bella até seu carro. Coloquei Emily com cuidado em sua cadeirinha, mas ela não queria me largar de jeito nenhum.

- Não – resmungou. – Fica comigo, papai.

Engoli em seco, controlando a vontade de chorar feito uma criança e olhei para Bella, que sorria e fitava a filha com carinho.

- Entra no carro – disse. – Depois te levo na sua casa.

Assenti somente, entrando com Emily no banco de trás e deixando que ela ficasse em meu colo. Seus olhos estavam abertos de novo, mas ela piscava demoradamente.

- Pode dormir, princesa – sussurrei. – Papai está aqui.

Ela sorriu para mim e se aconchegou mais, tornando a dormir de novo.

Bella dirigiu tranquilamente até sua casa e, após estacionar, ela abriu a porta do carro para que eu saísse com Emily. Em silêncio, seguimos para dentro de casa e até o quarto da nossa filha, onde ajudei Bella a despi-la e colocar um pijama. Bella riu quando viu o pijama de _Tinker Bell_ que minha mãe havia dado a Emily na noite passada.

- Pronto. – Ela pegou a babá eletrônica. – Vamos.

Segui-a até seu quarto.

- Sente-se – disse.

Observei-a pegar uma cadeira e colocar dentro do seu closet. Como sabia como Bella era desastrada, levantei e fui até lá.

- Se quiser eu pego – ofereci.

- Não precisa. – Subiu na cadeira. – Está aqui em algum lugar...

Alguns minutos depois Bella achou e se virou para descer, se assustando ao me ver ali, parado bem próximo a ela. Ela se desequilibrou e eu a peguei, puxando-a para meu colo antes que ambos caíssemos.

Nossos lábios ficaram separados por centímetros de distância e eu podia sentir sua respiração ofegante, assim como sabia que ela podia sentir a minha.

- Eu... – gaguejou, ainda com a caixa na mão.

- Sinto muito – murmurei, colocando-a no chão, ainda sem coragem para soltá-la.

- Vamos, então...

Bella pegou um DVD e colocou para assistirmos na sala. Eu sorri quando uma Emily com meses de idade, se apoiando no sofá.

- Ela tinha 8 meses – sussurrou para mim e eu assenti, sem desviar os olhos da tela.

Foi lindo ver minha filha dando seus primeiros passos, falando mamãe pela primeira vez... Quando ela foi a escolinha, Bella e Charlie estavam lá, filmando também. E o aniversário de um ano, de dois...

- Eu vou fazer uma cópia para você, se quiser.

- Adoraria.

Mais tarde, acabei indo de táxi para casa, já que Bella tinha que ficar com Emily. Despedi-me dela apenas com um aceno, sentindo-me mais esperançoso.

Ela tinha me deixado aproximar; nem que fosse um pouco.

A semana se passou de forma muito rápida e eu estava cheio de coisas para resolver, então acabou que eu ficava com Emily muito pouco. Na sexta consegui resolver tudo mais cedo e segui logo depois do almoço para a casa de Bella, ficando lá com Bree até que Emily fosse liberada da escola.

- Eu vou ficar com ela até que Bella volte – disse. – Pode ir.

- Obrigada – sorriu.

Nós brincamos até a hora de Bella chegar, parecendo completamente exausta.

- Oi, amor – sorriu para Emily e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – Você fica com ela até eu sair do banho? Minha cabeça está me matando.

Eu apenas assenti.

Acabou que eu fiquei ali até a janta, quando Bella pareceu um pouco melhor.

Despedi-me de Emily quando ela estava indo dormir e esperei que Bella voltasse, já que ela tinha pedido para eu esperar.

Será que enfim iríamos conversar?

- Pronto – disse. – É rápido, na verdade. Como sabe, Rose e Emmett pediram um jantar na casa de seus pais amanhã a noite... Eu só queria saber se você pode ficar com Emily amanhã na hora do almoço.

- Claro. Aconteceu algo?

Bella me fitou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo.

- Vou sair – mordeu os lábios. – Vou almoçar com James amanhã.

Eu a fitei sem saber o que dizer. Ela voltaria com ele? Eu teria que vê-la convivendo com outro cara, que tomaria conta da minha filha?

Não sabia se suportaria isso.

- Tudo bem – engoli em seco.

- Boa noite, Edward.

Eu apenas assenti e saí dali, antes que o ciúmes e raiva que eu sentia desse James falassem mais alto.

**Bella POV.**

Eu vi Edward se afastar e suspirei alto, controlando as lágrimas. Eu não queria nada com James, apenas iria almoçar para esclarecer isso, já que ele não parara de me ligar desde o evento anual de advogados.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, porque eu não conseguia esquecer o olhar de Edward.

Acabei acordando tarde no dia seguinte, com a campainha tocando. Levantei-me, ainda confusa, e assustei-me ao ver Edward parado ali.

- Quantas horas? – perguntei, dando passagem para ele entrar.

- Quase meio dia – respondeu sem me fitar direito.

- Deus! – gemi. – Se Emily acordar, fique com ela, ok? Vou me arrumar.

Não esperei pela resposta e corri até o quarto, já separando uma roupa e partindo para o banho. Arrumei-me rapidamente e assim que fiquei pronta, rumei até o quarto de Emily e dei um beijo na testa dela, antes de seguir até a sala, encontrando Edward sentado no sofá.

- Eu volto logo – disse. – Obrigada por ficar com ela.

Porém, antes que eu chegasse a porta, senti sua mão no meu pulso, virando-me para ele. Abri a boca para protestar, mas a intensidade dos seus olhos verdes me assustou.

- O que...

Os lábios de Edward estavam nos meus antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase. Ele me prensou contra a parede, ainda me beijando.

- Eu não vou desistir de você – disse. – Eu te amo, Bella, não vou te deixar para outro cara. Eu vou reconquistar sua confiança, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Ele me soltou e virou, sumindo de vista.

Eu limpei uma lágrima que escorria do meu rosto e decidi ir logo encontrar com James.

Eu precisava mais do que nunca dizer a ele para me deixar em paz. Precisava me dar a chance de ser feliz.

Pensar no que Edward havia feito ainda doía, mas um dia talvez eu o perdoasse. E como Esme havia dito, eu tinha que deixá-lo se aproximar, tinha que deixá-lo tentar.

E eu faria isso.

James já tinha chegado quando estacionei. Eu desci do carro, disposta a terminar o mais rápido possível com isso.

- Olá, Bella – sorriu. – Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o convite.

- Não vou demorar – ri. – Pode cancelar o almoço, James, o que tenho para lhe dizer é muito rápido.

- Por que você não se senta?

- Estou indo embora agora mesmo – continuei. – Só vim lhe dizer para não me procurar mais. Não quero nada com você. Estou feliz com quem estou. Com o pai da minha filha.

Ele não precisava saber que Edward e eu estávamos separados...

- Você tem uma filha? – indagou, parecendo surpreso e confuso.

- Sim – disse. – Me deixe em paz, ok? O que nós tínhamos acabou há anos.

Eu sorri para ele e me virei, voltando para o meu carro e dirigindo o mais rápido que eu podia.

Mal estacionei em casa e corri para o quarto de Emily, onde Edward ainda fitava minha filha adormecida.

Pelo visto, ela ainda estava cansada de ontem.

- Edward... – sussurrei.

Ele me olhou, parecendo assustado.

- Pensei que iria demorar mais.

Eu sorri para ele. Ainda não confiava nele e não nos via imediatamente juntos, mas o tempo curava todas as feridas, certo?

- Eu só tinha que dizer a James para me deixar em paz – revirei os olhos. Isso fez Edward sorrir. – O que acha de acordamos Emily e irmos almoçar juntos?

Seus olhos verdes brilharem.

- Acho perfeito.

E eu somente sorri ainda mais.

* * *

N/A: Olá :D Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês e pelos reviews! Fico imensamente feliz em saber que estão gostando da história (;

E bem, o próximo é o último. Haverá um epílogo também, então essa fanfic vai ser concluída no domingo. Estou querendo postar outra, mas ainda não me decidi... Vamos ver.

Besos, garotas. A gente se fala mais amanhã!


	15. Capítulo Quatorze: Trust Me

**Bella POV.**

Eu acordei Emily e contei de nossos planos, fazendo com que minha garotinha ficasse animada. Avisei a Edward que só iria dar um banho e vesti-la e ele avisou que estaria esperando por nós na sala.

Depois que Emily ficou pronta, segui para a sala e avisei a Edward que podíamos ir.

Foi gostoso, muito divertido. Só nós três, no shopping... Emily se divertiu bastante e fez com que comprássemos sorvete para ela e tudo o mais. Quando saíamos de lá já estava começando a anoitecer e ainda tínhamos o jantar na casa dos Cullen.

Hoje Rosalie e Emmett contariam que estavam grávidos.

Decidimos ir direto para a casa dos pais de Edward. Tivemos que esperar Alice chegar com Jasper, para que enfim pudéssemos jantar.

Só depois que os papais decidiram contar a novidade.

E é claro que Esme e Carlisle não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Lembrei-me de quando descobri estar grávida de Emily, e como aqueles exames de farmácia e o _positivo_ do exame de sangue mudaram a minha vida. Como saber que eu tinha um bebê crescendo dentro de mim tinha me deixado completamente apaixonada.

Emily tornara-se a minha vida.

Não conseguia reclamar dos enjoos, nem do cansaço e da fome incontrolável. A dor do parto fora grande – enorme, para ser completamente sincera –, mas assim que minha filha estava em meus braços...

Eu não mudaria nada.

Nós jantamos em meio a risos e lágrimas de alegria – da parte de Esme e Rose. Emmett estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas eu percebi que muito embora Edward estivesse feliz pelo irmão e pela cunhada, ele parecia um pouco... triste?

Decidi deixar para conversar com ele depois, quando estivéssemos sozinhos, já que ele levaria Emily e eu para casa. Dei parabéns aos novos papais logo em seguida e segui, junto de Edward e uma Emily já adormecida, para minha casa.

- Será que você pode entrar um pouquinho? – perguntei.

Edward pareceu confuso, mas assentiu. Então deixei que ele saísse do carro e viesse abrir a porta do carro para mim, porque eu realmente sabia como aquilo o deixava feliz. Ele que pegou Emily em sua cadeirinha, ajeitando-a em seu colo com carinho e depositando um beijo de leve em sua testa.

Eu sorri com isso e me virei, abrindo a porta de casa e o guiando até o quarto de minha filha. Trocamos sua roupa e tornamos a colocá-la para dormir.

Depois seguimos para a sala.

- Você está bem? – perguntei. Edward me encarou confuso. – É que você parecia triste na casa dos seus pais.

Edward suspirou pesadamente e se sentou no meu sofá, passando a mãos nos cabelos de forma nervosa.

- É só que... – gaguejou. – É meio irracional, devido as circunstâncias, mas... eu queria ter vivido tudo isso com Emily. Acompanhado a gravidez, estado lá quando ela nasceu, quando falou e deu seus primeiros passos.

Eu sorri um pouco e me caminhei até Edward.

Ele pareceu ainda mais surpreso quando me ajoelhei diante dele e ergui seu rosto.

- Eu imagino como você se sinta diante disso, Edward – comecei –, mas Emily te ama. Você pode ter chegado depois e ter perdido isso... Só que você agora vai acompanhá-la sempre. Pode não ser de consolo, mas Emily sabe a verdade. Ela sabe que você é o pai dela e ela já não consegue mais viver sem você...

- E você? – A voz de Edward não passava de um sussurro. – Você consegue viver sem mim?

A sala mergulhou em um silêncio incrível. Meu rosto estava a centímetros de distância de Edward e eu podia sentir sua respiração contra meu rosto. Foi só quando tudo começou a girar que eu percebi que tinha me esquecido de respirar.

- Respira, Bella – sussurrou ele, se aproximando de mim ainda mais.

- E-edward, eu... – comecei, tentando pensar em algo útil para dizer, tentando controlar meu corpo e me afastar.

- Shhh... – Ele me silenciou, colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios. – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Isabella. Eu te amo tanto... Por que você não consegue acreditar nisso?

As lágrimas tomaram conta dos meus olhos antes que eu me desse conta disso. Por quê? Por que as coisas tinham que ser desse jeito?

- Eu queria tanto que as coisas fossem fáceis, Edward – sussurrei. – Você não faz ideia.

- Confia em mim – implorou. – Confia em mim e me deixa te fazer feliz.

Eu abri a boca para dizer algo, mas Edward avançou, ajoelhando no chão também e me puxou para ele, tomando meus lábios nos seus.

E tudo o que eu pensava sobre me afastar desapareceu, no instante que nossos lábios se tocaram.

Durante alguns segundos, permanecemos daquele jeito, nossos lábios apenas encostados. Depois, vendo que eu não tinha oferecido nenhuma resistência, Edward pediu passagem na minha boca com a língua, a qual eu concedi.

Ele não tinha ideia do quão eu sentia falta dele.

Meus braços se ergueram e eu abracei seu pescoço, puxando-o mais para mim. Suas mãos se fecharam com força na minha cintura, me puxando com força e mostrando o quão _animado_ ele estava.

- Edward... – gemi.

- Te quero tanto, Bella – murmurou. – Te amo tanto...

Nosso beijo começou a ficar desesperado. Nossas línguas lutavam por espaço e nos separávamos apenas para buscar um pouco de fôlego, antes que começássemos a nos beijar novamente, com aquela dança desesperada e cheia de saudades que nossas línguas faziam.

- Mas... – Ele se afastou. – Não posso fazer isso. Não posso abusar de você assim. Eu vou reconquistar sua confiança e vamos fazer isso direito. Vou provar que te amo, que te quero e quero seu bem. Vou fazer tudo direito dessa vez, Bella.

Eu respirei fundo e me afastei um pouco, buscando pensar. Eu não conseguia nem acreditar que Edward tinha feito aquilo.

Qualquer homem teria aproveitado e pedido desculpas no dia seguinte. Porém, mesmo visivelmente excitado, Edward soubera me respeitar e colocar meus sentimentos acima de qualquer desejo seu.

O que me deixou mais confusa ainda.

- Acho melhor ir agora – sorriu e se levantou. Ele esticou sua mão para me ajudar a levantar e eu a aceitei de bom grado, ainda meio atordoada. Ele esperou que eu estivesse firme em minhas pernas para me soltar. – Posso passar aqui amanhã?

- Cla-claro – gaguejei. – Eu... desculpa por...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas – sorriu. – Eu amei, sentia falta de seus beijos.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, ainda inchado pelo nossos beijos recentes.

- Até amanhã, Bella – murmurou e me um selinho de leve. – Te amo.

Eu o vi se afastar, ainda nervosa demais e confusa para conseguir pensar em alguma coisa. Fitei o caminho que Edward tinha seguido e demorou alguns segundos para que eu conseguisse me mover e ir até a porta, onde e tranquei.

Tomei um longo banho e tentei pensar com mais clareza agora que Edward não estava por perto.

Por que ele tinha feito aquilo?

Por que ele ainda mexia tanto comigo?

Sequei-me e me enrolei em uma roupa qualquer, jogando-me na cama logo em seguida. Custei a dormir, tentando entender porque Edward tinha se afastado.

E dormi sem encontrar uma resposta.

**Edward POV.**

Custou todas as forças que eu possuía para me afastar de Bella naquele momento. Mas eu precisava recuperar sua confiança e sabia que me aproveitando da situação não iria ajudar nem funcionar. Precisava ir com calma, precisava fazer as coisas certo.

Precisava disso para conseguir seu perdão.

Segui direto para casa e direto para um banho frio. Coloquei apenas uma cueca antes de me jogar na cama e sorri ao pensar em seus lábios nos meus.

Eu iria conquistá-la, eu iria conseguir seu perdão.

Eu iria fazer Bella e minha filha felizes.

Levantei-me cedo no dia seguinte, arrumando-me para ir trabalhar. Almocei no escritório mesmo, porque queria sair mais cedo e tinha alguns papéis para adiantar. Às três em ponto organizei tudo e saí de lá, partindo para a casa de Bella logo em seguida.

Emily estava brincando com Bree, mas assim que me viu, abriu um enorme sorriso e veio correndo até a mim.

- Oi, princesa. – Peguei-a no colo. – Papai estava com saudades.

- Eu também tava – sorriu.

- Oi, Bree – virei-me para a babá da minha filha. – Se você quiser, pode ir.

- Claro, senhor Cullen. – Se levantou, parecendo não perceber que, mais uma vez, tinha me chamado de senhor Cullen. – Hmmm... Não conte para a Bella, mas acho melhor o senhor ligar para ela.

- Aconteceu algo? – indaguei, preocupado. Emily estava sentada aos meus pés, puxando sua mochila da _Tinker Bell_. Todos os dias eu a ajudava com seus deveres de casa.

- Ela ligou, disse que ia ficar até um pouco mais tarde no escritório e não estava com uma voz muito boa.

Será que ela estava com raiva de mim por causa de ontem?

- Eu vou ligar.

Assim que Bree saiu, puxei meu celular do bolso e disquei para Bella, enquanto passava alguns dos lápis de colorir que minha filha pedia.

- _Edward_? – A voz de Bella soou rouca do outro lado da linha. – _Aconteceu algo_?

- Bree disse que sua voz estava estranha... – comecei. – Fiquei preocupado.

- _Ah, está tudo bem_ – disse. – _Só estou um pouco gripada, acho... Uma virose ou algo assim._

- Tem certeza? – indaguei. – Quer que eu te busque?

- _Não precisa_. _Daqui a pouco estou em casa_.

- Certo – suspirei. – Qualquer coisa, me liga, por favor.

Desliguei o celular e voltei minha atenção para Emily, que continuava a colorir o seu dever de casa.

- Mas esse desenho está muito lindo, amor – sorri. – Que tal colorirmos o vestido dela de rosa?

- Não – disse. – Todo mundo vai _colori_ de _losa_, _quelo_ azul.

Sorri ainda mais.

- Então vamos colorir de rosa.

Os olhinhos verdes de Emily se concentraram no desenho, mas toda hora sua mãozinha esquerda ia para a testa, apenas para afastar a franja. Parecia estar incomodando.

- Espera aqui que o papai vai pegar alguma coisa para prender sua franja, ok?

Fui até seu quarto e peguei um grampinho colorido, voltando para a sala logo em seguida. Sentei-me diante da minha filha mais uma vez e coloquei sua franja para trás, prendendo.

Isso pareceu deixá-la mais confortável.

Sua mãozinha direita se fechava no lápis de cor azul, enquanto ela coloria o vestidinho da boneca do livro. Eu sorri, feliz, por estar fazendo algo com minha filha.

Eu simplesmente amava isso.

Uma hora depois Bella chegou, parecendo muito cansada. Ela abraçou Emily rapidamente, se afastando logo em seguida. Eu sabia que ela tinha medo que a filha adoecesse.

- Fica com ela enquanto tomo banho? – pediu, espirrando logo em seguida. – Preciso disso, porque meu corpo todo dói.

Aproximei-me dela e coloquei a mão em sua testa.

- Tome um banho mais frio – disse. – Você tem febre.

- Vou ficar bem, Edward.

Bella seguiu para o banho e eu fiquei com nossa filha. Preparei um chá para ela e peguei um remédio, deixando na cozinha. Quando ela saiu do quarto, avisei onde estava e ela apenas sorriu, agradecida.

Insisti em passar a noite ali, mesmo que fosse no sofá. E no dia seguinte, quando Bella insistiu em ir trabalhar, eu não deixei.

Liguei para o meu pai, pedindo que viesse vê-la, e arrumei Emily para ir para a escolinha. Deixei Bella só por alguns minutos enquanto levava minha filha e voltei logo em seguida, depois de avisar no escritório que naquele dia eu não ia.

Bella estava apenas gripada e com a garganta inflamada. Meu pai receitou um antibiótico – que eu mesmo fui buscar – e descanso. Bella insistia em dizer que estava bem, mas eu queria cuidar dela.

De verdade.

No quarto dia ela já estava bem melhor, então voltei para casa. Bella me ligou de madrugada implorando para que voltasse para a casa dela, porque Emily só queria dormir com o papai.

Isso me deixou ainda mais bobo.

Os dias foram passando, assim como as semanas.

Rose logo anunciou que em julho completaria três meses de gravidez. E em julho teve o aniversário de Emmett e logo depois de Alice.

Tudo parecia passar rápido demais.

Emily entrara de férias e Bree ficava com ela até eu ou Bella chegarmos do trabalho. Às vezes quando chegávamos encontrávamos minha mãe com ela. Alice, meu pai, o pai de Bella... Todos estavam lá sempre também.

Minha filha realmente tinha encantado todo mundo.

Agosto chegou voando e dessa vez, era aniversário do pai de Bella. Foi nesse dia que eu fiquei sabendo que o aniversário de Bella era no dia 13 de setembro.

E eu resolvi montar todo um plano para que pudesse pedir definitivamente perdão para Bella nesse dia.

Eu iria pedi-la em casamento também.

Nós tínhamos nos aproximado bastante. Às vezes nos beijávamos, mas nada mais que isso. Bella confessou para mim que as coisas agora pareciam mais fáceis, que ela estava conseguindo confiar um pouquinho em mim.

Talvez ela só precisasse de um tempo mesmo.

Eu contei meu plano para minha mãe, Rose e Alice.

E todas elas entraram em ação.

Eu realmente esperava que desse certo.

**Bella POV.**

Edward e eu tínhamos alguma coisa, embora esse eu não soubesse o que era. Nós nos beijávamos, mas era só. Não tínhamos algo definido. Eu não sabia como dizer a ele que queria tentar algo a mais, que queria que voltássemos a namorar.

Eu amava Edward cada vez mais.

Emily parecia crescer mais. A barriga de Rose começara a aparecer, mas o bebê não os deixava ver o sexo.

Todos estavam ansiosos para saber se seria uma menina ou um menino.

Meu aniversário também se aproximava. Por mim, não faríamos nada, mas todos estavam me enchendo tanto que decidi dar um jantar.

E seria na casa dos Cullen, já que lá era "maior"

Setembro chegou rapidamente – mais rápido do que eu esperava. Emily voltou a estudar, eu e Edward continuávamos com nosso relacionamento não definido.

Como eu poderia dizer para ele que queria tentar novamente? Ele simplesmente não pedia perdão mais, não mencionava mais nada.

E pensar que ele poderia ter desistido, mudado de ideia... me dava um aperto no coração.

- Bella!

Eu olhei assustada para Alice, enquanto escolhia uma roupa para usar naquela noite. Dia 13 de setembro chegara e a pedido de Esme, ela arrumaria Emily junto de Rose.

Como Alice entrara aqui?

- A porta estava aberta – revirou os olhos. – Trouxe o seu vestido!

Alice já estava vestida, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você está bem linda – sorri para ela. – Não precisava trazer uma roupa...

- Claro que precisava – revirou os olhos novamente. – Vamos, vamos. Vou fazer sua maquiagem, te vestir e nós vamos ir para seu jantar!

Uma hora depois saíamos, assim que fiquei pronta. Eu ainda teimava em dizer que o vestido estava curto demais, mas Alice insistia em dizer que estava lindo e que não me deixaria mudar.

Ela deixara meus cabelos soltos, com cachos nas pontas, e minha maquiagem era clara. Acabou que eu gostei do resultado final.

Alice insistiu tanto que aceitei ir no seu carro. Então ela começou a seguir um caminho completamente diferente do que estava acostumada a passar quando ia para a casa dos seus pais.

- Alice... esse caminho não é o da casa de seus pais – disse, me sentindo confusa.

- Eu sei – sorriu. – Edward reservou um restaurante italiano que você gosta.

Eu senti o sorriso em meu rosto. Ele se lembrava, então, do nosso jantar?

- Por que ele não me contou? – indaguei.

- Ele queria fazer surpresa – deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

Mas, para mim, era.

Esme foi a primeira pessoa que vi quando Alice estacionou em frente ao restaurante. Ela me envolveu em um abraço carinhoso e depositou um beijo no meu rosto.

- Seu presente está logo ali, querida – disse, me puxando para dentro. – Você está linda.

- Obrigada – corei. – Você também está.

Nós entramos no restaurante e eu até estranhei por ver somente minha família ali. Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas senti dois bracinhos me abraçando pelas pernas, o que me fez sorrir.

- Feliz _aniversálio_, mamãe. – Uma Emily totalmente linda disse, sorrindo para mim.

- Oh, meu amor. – Puxei-a para meus braços. – Você está linda.

Rose foi a próxima a me abraçar, sua pequena bolinha de cinco meses impedindo que nos abraçássemos totalmente. Depois dela vieram Emmett, meu pai, Jasper e Carlisle. Sue tinha viajado para a cidade dos filhos e me pedira mil desculpas, mas eu não me importei.

E então veio Edward.

Ele carregava aquele sorriso torto que me tirava o fôlego, vestido lindamente com _jeans_ e uma blusa social, com as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo. Os cabelos bagunçados como sempre e os olhos com aquele brilho especial.

_Ele realmente me amava_.

Olhar para ele, naquele momento, me fez entender que eu já o perdoara completamente, que eu já confiava nele.

- Você está linda – sussurrou, para então me puxar para seus braços. – Feliz aniversário, amor.

_Amor..._

Ele não tinha desistido, então?

- Obrigada – sussurrei, corando feito uma adolescente. – Eu adorei o fato de você ter escolhido esse restaurante.

- Por nada – murmurou, se afastando um pouco e sorrindo. – Ele é só nosso essa noite.

- Você... – engoli em seco. – Você mandou fechar o restaurante?

- Claro – revirou os olhos. – Todo nosso.

Edward me acompanhou até a mesa e puxou uma cadeira para que eu sentasse, sentando-se ao meu lado em seguida. Emily logo chegou e foi meu pai que a colocou em uma cadeirinha mais alta ao lado de Edward.

Foi um ótimo jantar, regado de histórias minha de quando eu era criança e risadas de todos enquanto Charlie compartilhava minhas idas ao hospital.

No final da noite, pensei que todos nós iríamos embora, mas uma suave música começou a tocar e Edward me puxou para dançar.

- Mas Emily... – comecei, mas parei assim que a vi no colo do meu pai, enquanto ele rodopiava pela pista. – Deixa para lá.

Eu encostei minha cabeça no peito de Edward e deixei que a música fluísse, respirando fundo e sentindo seu cheiro gostoso. Apertei-me mais em seus braços e deixei que suas mãos apertassem ainda mais minha cintura.

- Você está maravilhosa essa noite – murmurou.

- Obrigada. – Levantei minha cabeça apenas para sorrir para ele. – Você também está.

Não muito depois todos partiram. E eu estranhei quando Esme insistiu para que Emily dormisse na sua casa.

- Eu a levo para a aula, não se preocupe – disse-me. – Ela tem roupas lá mesmo... E a mochila já está lá em casa.

- Bom... – mordi o lábio inferior. – Tudo bem.

Peguei todos os presentes que ganhara e me despedi de todos com um abraço, seguindo Edward logo em seguida até o carro.

- Vamos até o meu apartamento? – perguntou. – Tenho que pegar seu presente lá.

- Tudo bem – assenti, ainda confusa. – Mas não precisava me dar nada.

- Eu queria – deu de ombros. – E você também me deu.

- Mas teve o jantar, o restaurante... – comecei. – Ninguém me deixou pagar nada.

- Nem comece, senhorita – brincou. – Só relaxe e aproveita, ok?

Ainda estranhando tudo aquilo, somente assenti.

Não demorou muito e logo estávamos no prédio de Edward. Ele nos dirigiu até o elevador com um sorriso no rosto.

- Meus pés estão me matando – resmunguei. – Eu mato sua irmã.

Ele somente riu.

Edward me guiou até a porta de seu apartamento, buscando a chave em seu bolso. Ele a pegou e colocou a chave na porta, girando-a.

- Espero que goste da surpresa – disse, de repente nervoso.

E ele abriu a porta.

E nada poderia me preparar para aquilo.

O apartamento estava iluminado por milhares de velas e decorado por pétalas de rosa por todo o chão. Eu sorri para Edward, meus olhos de repente cheios de lágrima. Ele me fitou e sorriu também.

- Eu amei – sussurrei, com a voz embargada.

- Não acabou ainda – disse.

Ele se ajoelhou, então, fazendo tudo ao meu redor parar. Naquele momento, só existíamos nós dois.

- Eu sei que nos conhecemos há somente oito meses – começou – e que provavelmente eu estraguei tudo por ter me aproximado de você daquele jeito. Sei que vou demorar um pouco para confiar totalmente sua confiança e para que você me perdoe completamente, mas... – Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um estojo pequeno de veludo. – Eu te quero, Bella, e sempre vou te querer. Hoje, amanhã e sempre. Eu prometo fazer o impossível para que sejamos felizes juntos, eu, você, nossa filha e todos os bebês que pudermos ter.

Eu solucei e só então percebi que chorava.

- Casa comigo? – pediu. – Se torne minha esposa e me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo?

Milhares de frases passaram por minha mente. Desde somente um sim, até gritos, pulos, abraços, seguidos por um discurso clichê e brega.

Mas naquele momento, Edward somente precisava de um...

- Sim – sussurrei. – Eu aceito me casar com você.

Ele colocou o anel de brilhantes no meu dedo, antes de se levantar e me tomar nos braços, envolvendo-me com um beijo carregado de sentimentos.

- E Edward? – sussurrei, separando-me minimamente dele. Ele me fitou, com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu já te perdoei...

Ele me beijou novamente, impedindo-me de continuar. Tornei a me separar dele e isso pareceu deixá-lo confuso. Somente sorri.

- E eu confio em você.

Ele abriu um lindo sorriso e me puxou para si novamente, começando a tirar meu vestido.

Naquele momento nada mais precisava ser dito. Naquele momento somente nos entregaríamos um ao outro. Ele me ergueu nos braços e me carregou até seu quarto, colocando-me suavemente na cama.

Onde nós dois nos tornamos um só.

* * *

N/A: Amanhã epílogo e fanfic nova, meninas (: Espero que gostem :33


	16. Epílogo

**QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS.**

A escuridão e o silêncio dominavam a casa naquele momento, enquanto Isabella andava pelo local, apertando a blusa de frio mais contra si.

Ela bocejou mais uma vez, lamentando por ter acordado tão cedo. Coçou os olhos e puxou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo desajeitado, rumando até a cozinha, onde começou a preparar café.

Ela pegou uma xícara e um bolo e biscoito do armário, colocando tudo sobre a bancada. Então, enquanto esperava a água ferver, sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Sabe... – Uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem soou na porta da cozinha e Bella se virou, se assustando. – Quando a minha mulher sai da cama, eu acordo... Isso de colocar travesseiro não me engana, mesmo dormindo.

- Bom dia, amor – sorriu, recuperando do susto e indo até o marido, que sorria para ela. – É que está muito cedo, não queria incomodar.

- Volta para cama... – resmungou, puxando-a para um abraço e afundando o rosto no seu pescoço. Bella sentiu cada pelo do seu corpo se arrepiar. – É cedo demais...

- Não consigo – riu. – E não posso. Estou fazendo café.

Edward se afastou, fazendo um biquinho.

- E pode parar com isso. – Isabella afastou-se. – Quer um pouco de café, amor?

- É o jeito – tornou a resmungar, indo se sentar. – Então... o que a faz estar de pé tão cedo?

- Temos um dia cheio hoje – deu de ombros. – Não consegui dormir.

Edward sorriu.

- Consegue acreditar que Emily está completando sete anos hoje? – indagou. – Passou tão rápido...

- Eu sei – sorriu também, enquanto servia café para ele. – Pelo menos a fase de _Tinker Bell _acabou, hã?

Edward riu, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

Emily passara da fase da pequena fadinha aos quatro anos e meio. Depois disso ela demorou um pouco para conhecer outra coisa que gostasse tanto: até o seis anos, quando conheceu _Hannah Montana_.

Com avós tão bobos e babões, Emily ganhou mochilas, CDs e DVDs da cantora pop adolescente. E agora, seu aniversário de sete anos seria sobre essa cantora.

- Agora é _Hannah Montana_... – Bella balançou a cabeça. – O que não fazemos pelos filhos?

Edward riu mais uma vez, puxando a mulher para o colo.

- E o que eu não faria por você? – sussurrou, mudando o clima totalmente.

As bocas se uniram naquele beijo intenso e gostoso, provocando arrepios e gemidos em ambos. As mãos de Edward subiram pela blusa de Bella, acariciando suas costas. A morena arqueou o corpo, puxando mais a nuca dele para si e aprofundando o beijo ainda mais.

- As crianças... – gemeu Bella, sem querer se afastar.

- Estão dormindo – sussurrou ele, voltando a beijá-lo logo em seguida.

Bella assentiu e voltou a beijá-lo. Enrolou as pernas na cintura dele, aproximando ainda mais os corpos.

- Vamos para o quarto? – ela indagou. – Não quero traumatizar ninguém.

Edward concordou e voltou a beijá-la, erguendo-a no colo e começando a sair da cozinha e caminhando para o corredor.

- Mamãe?

Ambos gemeram, mas se afastaram. Edward colocou a esposa no chão e ela suspirou, já caminhando até o quarto do filho mais novo.

Anthony tinha quatro anos e era super parecido com Bella, herdando praticamente só o cabelo dos pais – bagunçados e acobreados – e algumas outras características.

- Bom dia, filho. – Bella sorriu, entrando no quarto azul. Os mesmos olhos castanhos que ela via quando se olhava no espelho a encararam e ele sorriu.

- Tô com fome – disse, ainda deitado na cama.

- Mas é claro que você está. – Bella pegou-o no colo. – Você parece filho do seu tio Emmett.

- Ele é meu filho – disse Edward, puxando o filho para o colo assim que a mulher apareceu no corredor.

- É claro que é – revirou os olhos. – Basta olhar para esses cabelos, esse nariz...

Os três seguiram para a cozinha e enquanto Edward brincava com o filho, Bella preparava o café da manhã dele.

Ela olhava por cima do ombro e sorria ao ver os dois conversando.

E se lembrou de quando se descobriu grávida – exatamente dois meses depois de ter voltado com Edward – e da gravidez toda.

**Flashback On**

_O despertador soou alto, despertando Bella, que gemeu e se encolheu mais na cama. Ela não queria levantar..._

_O barulho foi interrompido logo em seguida e ela sabia que Edward tinha o desligado. Continuou ali, deitada, e não demorou muito para começar a se sentir sonolenta novamente._

_- Amor... – Edward sussurrou, se aproximando dela. Um braço envolveu seu corpo e ele a puxou mais para si. – Hora de levantar._

_Bella gemeu mais alto, sem saber se deveria falar com Edward sobre o mal estar que sentia naquele momento._

_Decidiu ser sincera._

_- Não quero – murmurou._

_Ele riu._

_- A gente tem que trabalhar – disse. – E levar nossa filha para a escola._

_Bella balançou a cabeça, lutando contra a náusea._

_- Não me sinto bem – sussurrou, sem querer admitir aquilo._

_Imediatamente ele a virou, fitando-a com preocupação._

_- O que você tem? – perguntou._

_- Enjoada – murmurou. – Muito. Acho que comi algo estragado..._

_Edward insistiu para que ela ficasse em casa, mas logo após levantar e correr para o banheiro, ela se sentiu bem._

_E achou que tinha ficado melhor._

_Os enjoos se tornaram constantes, assim como o cansaço excessivo e a fome. Foi quando ela olhou para o calendário e se descobriu atrasada que decidiu marcar um médico._

_Talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça, pensou. Assim decidiu não comentar nada com Edward._

_Mas quando ela teve o resultado positivo em suas mãos... Ela simplesmente não pode conter as lágrimas._

_E quando Edward soube..._

_A felicidade era mais que visível._

_Rosalie estava com 7 meses de gravidez, ela com 2. Foi impossível não sorrir, se sentindo ainda mais feliz quando descobrira que engravidara na noite que Edward e ela voltaram._

_Os preparativos do casamento deles estavam indo a todo vapor. Adiantaram as coisas devido à gravidez, e Isabella achava que iria explodir de tanta felicidade quando se vestiu de noiva e caminhou até Edward, que desde o _sim_ e o _eu os declaro marido e mulher_ havia se tornado seu marido._

_Eles fizeram uma pequena viagem de duas semanas para a Inglaterra. Emily ficara com os avós e Bella e Edward morreram de saudades da filha._

_Edward comprou uma casa para eles assim que voltaram da lua de mel. Uma casa maior, com um quintal maior e uma piscina._

_Quando a barriga começou a aparecer de verdade – aos quatro meses de gestação –, Bella e Edward decidiram conversar com a filha, explicando que agora ela não seria mais filha única. Foi um pouco difícil e ela teve, sim, um pouco de ciúmes, mas conforme o tempo foi passando e eles foram conversando com Emily, ela pareceu entender._

_Nesse meio tempo, Royce, filho de Rosalie e Emmett, nasceu, trazendo felicidade para a família Cullen._

_Edward foi ficando mais preocupado à medida que a gravidez se avançava, visto que Isabella se cansava mais rápido, tinha enjoos pelas manhãs e sentia muita dor de cabeça. Foi um pouco assustador para ambos descobrir que a pressão dela estava ficando um pouco alta e que eles teriam que cuidar disso._

_Eles decidiram não tentar descobrir o sexo do bebê, embora Carlisle, ao ver a ultrassonografia, dizer que já sabia. Pediram então que ele mantivesse segredo._

_Todos estavam ansiosos, esperando pelo nascimento de mais um Cullen._

_- Três netinhos. – Os olhos de Esme brilhavam ao dizer isso. – Mal posso acreditar nisso._

_Foi um pouco assustador quando, em abril, ao completar sete meses e meio, Bella começou a sentir contrações. Eles tentaram evitar que o bebê nascesse mais cedo, mas não teve jeito._

_Anthony nasceu prematuro, no dia 15 de abril. Passou um tempo no hospital, apenas para se fortalecer, mas logo foi para casa, para a felicidade do casal e de toda a família._

_Foi um pouco difícil no começo conciliar tudo. Emily novamente teve um pouco de ciúmes, agora que dividia a atenção com Royce e Anthony, mas com o tempo tudo foi se ajeitando._

_Eles eram um casal. Eram uma família._

_E não podiam estar mais felizes com isso._

**Fim do Flashback.**

Bella sorriu mais uma vez ao se lembrar de tudo e se virou, sentando-se de frente para Edward e seu filho. Ela lhe dava comida enquanto Edward o segurava, porque, como Emily, Anthony tinha uma capacidade incrível de se sujar.

- Parece que nossa princesa resolveu dormir até mais tarde hoje – comentou Edward, colocando Anthony no chão e o assistindo correr pela sala.

- Fica de olha em tudo, ok? – pediu a esposa. – Vou dar uma olhada na nossa pestinha mais nova.

Edward sorriu e assentiu, juntando tudo e dando uma ajeitada na cozinha. Quando terminou, decidiu ir assistir a TV, no quarto dele e de Bella, mas parou em frente a porta de um quarto, com uma placa pendurada, onde se lia _Amy Cullen_.

Seu coração batia acelerado cada vez que ele lia o _Cullen_ ali. Ele se lembrara perfeitamente de quando Bella mudara o nome da filha, logo após eles se casarem, como parte do presente de casamento.

Aquilo o fez chorar feito um bobão, mas ele não tinha vergonha de admitir. Bella já dissera mil vezes que o perdoara por tudo e que confiara nele novamente, mas a maior prova disso, sem dúvida, era o fato de que ela dera seu sobrenome a filha mais velha.

Com cuidado, e com medo de acordar sua pequena Amy, Edward abriu a porta, sorrindo ainda mais quando viu o quarto todo pintado de rosa, com um pôster grande da Hannah Montana. Ele já previa uma reforma no quarto da filha quando ela se enjoasse da cantora.

Seus olhos voltaram para a cama que ficava localizada no centro, onde se podia ver apenas um emaranhado de cabelos ondulados e castanhos. As cobertas estavam em uma bela bagunça e algumas até estavam no chão.

Ele se aproximou devagar, apenas para fitar o rosto adormecido da filha. A cada dia que passava, ela se encontrava mais parecida com ele e com Bella de uma forma tão perfeita, numa linda mistura, que deixavam todos a sua volta apaixonados.

Os olhos continuavam verdes e os cabelos castanhos. O nariz e a boca pertenciam à mãe, mas o resto era o pai.

Ela daria muito trabalho para ele quando virasse adolescente. Edward já podia imaginar o telefone tocando, em intermináveis ligações para convites de bailes e festas.

Ele precisaria contar com a ajuda de Anthony, Royce e todos os homens daquela família para proteger sua garotinha.

Porque por mais que Emily estivesse completando sete anos e já conseguisse pronunciar o _r_ nas palavras, ela sempre seria sua princesinha.

Até quando tivesse 30 anos.

Ele se sentou no chão, ao lado da cabeça dela e ficou ali um tempo, apenas observando-a, desejando que ela ficasse daquele tamanho para sempre.

Era doloroso imaginar que um dia ela teria que partir. E logo depois Anthony.

Ele queria seus filhos com ele, mas sabia que era impossível. Estava os criando para o mundo.

Sempre seria assim.

Ficou ali tanto tempo que se assustou quando os olhos da filha se abriram e ele viu aqueles verdes que ela tinha herdado dele, e sorriu.

- Bom dia, minha aniversariante favorita – sussurrou, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Bom dia, pai. – Emily bocejou, se virando na cama e derrubando ainda mais cobertas.

Ele aproveitou que a filha arredara e se deitou na cama, puxando-a para seus braços.

- Feliz aniversário, princesa – disse, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça. – Que você continue assim, a filha que todo pai queria ter.

- Pai... – murmurou e ele riu, adivinhando que ela estava corando. – Obrigada.

- Papai te ama, meu bem – sussurrou, seu coração batendo de um jeito tão acelerado que parecia que iria explodir de tanto amor.

- Eu também te amo, pai – disse.

Edward sorriu – se é que em algum momento tinha deixado de sorrir – e virou Emily na cama, distribuindo cócegas, fazendo com que ela soltasse aquela gargalhada gostosa de ouvir.

Ele podia ficar ali ouvindo para sempre.

- P-para – pediu, lágrimas escapulindo de seus olhos verdes. – P-pai!

Edward parou por um momento, deixando que ela respirasse, enquanto observava seu sorriso.

- Será que tem lugar para mais dois aí? – A voz de Isabella soou na porta, fazendo com que os dois virassem.

Ela colocou Anthony no chão, que correu em direção a irmã, com um embrulho grande demais para suas pequenas mãos. Edward o ajudou a subir na cama, enquanto observava a esposa se aproximar.

- Feliz _anivelsálio_, Amy – sorriu, estendo o embrulho.

Emily riu e puxou o irmão para um abraço, dando um beijo no seu rosto. Anthony deu um sorriso lindo para a irmã, enquanto a observava abrir o embrulho.

O grito que Amy soltou podia ser ouvido por toda a vizinhança.

- Todas as temporadas! – gritou. – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Bella e Edward – assim como Anthony –, receberam abraços e beijos da filha mais velha.

- Parabéns, querida – sussurrou Bella, prendendo-a no abraço.

Depois de alguns minutos escutando felicitações, Edward e Anthony deixaram o quarto, deixando as duas mulheres da casa começarem a prepararem as coisas da festa que teria mais tarde.

Os quatro almoçaram juntos e enquanto Bella arrumava a cozinha, Edward ia dando banho em Anthony, deixando Emily conversando ao telefone com suas amiguinhas.

Horas mais tarde, já a noite, todos se encontravam prontos e seguiam para o mesmo salão de festa que usaram anos atrás, quando Emily completou três anos de idade.

Ela recebeu abraços de seus avós e de seus tios, partindo para os amiguinhos logo em seguida.

Anthony e Royce se divertiram também, correndo pelos cantos e brincando, sempre juntos. Como eles tinham uma idade muito próxima – três meses, devido ao fato de Anthony ter nascido prematuro –, eles faziam de tudo juntos.

Seriam grandes amigos quando crescessem também.

Emily adorou a decoração da festa. O bolo de Hannah Montana, os painéis, o local de colocar presente sendo um pequeno palco. Tudo tão lindo que a garota de agora sete anos, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Já se passava das onze quando todos foram embora para casa. Anthony dormia tranquilamente no banco de trás, cansado depois de brincar tanto. Emily piscava os olhos verdes com cuidado, quase dormindo também.

E, naquele momento, observando a família, Edward e Bella não poderiam estar mais felizes.

Eles haviam passado por muito, mas passaram por tudo isso. Não foi fácil, é claro, só que tudo dera certo.

Edward estacionou em casa e saiu do carro, dando a volta para abrir a porta para a esposa. Bella sorriu com isso e revirou os olhos, como fazia toda vez. Mesmo depois de casados e com mais um filho para criar, Edward nunca deixara de ser cavalheiro.

- Pai... – A voz de Emily soou um pouco alta, chamando a atenção dois. – Me carrega?

Ele sorriu imensamente e foi para a porta de trás, abrindo e tirando de lá sua filha mais velha. Os braços dela rodearam o pescoço dele e sua cabeça descansou em seu peito. Emily suspirou, feliz, e seus olhos se fecharam.

- Obrigada pela festa – disse, abrindo os olhos para fitar a mãe e sorrir para ela. – Vocês dois são os melhores pais do mundo.

Bella pegou Anthony e os quatro entraram em casa.

Depois de devidamente vestidos em seus pijamas e acomodados em suas camas, Bella e Edward saíram cada um de do quarto de seus filhos e se encontraram no corredor, trocando um sorriso e um olhar apaixonado.

Eles combinaram de pegar os presentes de Emily no dia seguinte e trancaram a casa, sem dizer praticamente nada.

O silencio pairava no ar novamente, como fora naquela manhã. Os dois filhos deles ressonavam tranqüilos e o casal pôde aproveitar isso, entregando-se a paixão.

Eles tinham seus problemas, como todo casal, e sabiam que brigas iriam ocorrer às vezes. Mas eles eram felizes – extremamente felizes.

E até um cedo poderia ver isso.

**FIM.**

* * *

****N/A: Prontinho, meninas! Mais uma concluída (: Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês e pelos reviews.

A próxima fanfic já está postado, bastam ir ao meu perfil. Espero que gostem dela também.

Besos imensos ;*


End file.
